


The Terrorist

by keshiki



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bombs, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Falling In Love, Gun Violence, Kissing, Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Nuclear Weapons, Serious Injuries, Stucky - Freeform, Surprise Kissing, Terrorists, Top Steve Rogers
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-19 04:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 87,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20651297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keshiki/pseuds/keshiki
Summary: สตีฟ โรเจอร์ เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มภาคสนามต้องรับมือกับ เจมส์ บูแคนัน บาร์นส์ ผู้บุกรุกที่ซ่อนตัวอยู่ในห้องพัก จุดเริ่มต้นที่โยงไปสู่เหตุการณ์ก่อการร้ายในลองแองเจิลลิส และสั่นคลอนความรู้สึกของเขา





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:เนื้อหานิยายภายในบล็อคเป็นคู่ชาย-ชาย!ถ้าหากใครไม่ชอบ หรือบังเอิญหลงเข้ามากรุณากดปิดอย่างสงบนะคะ เนื้อหานิยายทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องแต่งขึ้นตามจินตนาการเพื่อความบันเทิง ไม่มีเจตนาทำให้ผู้อื่นเสื่อมเสียแต่อย่างใด
> 
> ติดตามที่:
> 
> Facebook Page >> https://www.facebook.com/gimmefiction93/  
Twitter >> @Keshiki_Super

####  ****

** **

  


  


ภารกิจของ ‘ซีทียู’ หรือ Counter Terrorism Unit คือการป้องกันและปราบปรามกลุ่มก่อการร้ายที่เป็นศัตรูของอเมริกา รวมถึงยังมีบทบาทในการกำหนดนโยบายความมั่นคงและจัดการกับองค์กรอาชญากรรมที่สนับสนุนการก่อการร้ายอีกด้วย

เหตุการณ์พลิกผันไม่แน่นอนที่อาจเกิดขึ้นเมื่อต้องลงพื้นที่จริงในการจับกุมผู้ก่อการร้าย ทำให้เจ้าหน้าที่ใน CTU ทุกนายต้องเรียนรู้การปรับกลยุทธ์หากเกิดข้อผิดพลาดเฉพาะหน้า รวมไปถึงต้องหมั่นฝึกซ้อมทักษะการต่อสู้

สตีฟ โรเจอร์ เป็นหนึ่งในเจ้าหน้าที่ภาคสนามฝีมือดีของที่นี่

สัปดาห์ก่อนหน่วยของเขาเพิ่งเสร็จสิ้นภารกิจบุกจับกุมกลุ่มก่อการร้ายอาร์มาดอร์ ที่หวิดก่อวินาศกรรมในแอลเอ สายข่าวของ CTU ซึ่งแฝงตัวในกลุ่มคนร้ายสืบเจอแผนลอบวางระเบิดได้ก่อน จึงสามารถหยุดยั้งแผนการนั้นไว้ได้ทันเวลา

แต่แม้งานภาคสนามจะจบลงแล้ว ก็ยังเหลือรายงานการปฏิบัติงานอย่างละเอียดยิบอีกเป็นกระบุงที่ต้องทำ ทั้งกระบวนการทำงานทุกขั้นตอน กลยุทธ์ในการจับกุมและผลการปฏิบัติงาน ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นในปฏิบัติการแต่ละครั้งต้องถูกระบุเป็นลายลักษณ์อักษรเพื่อส่งมอบให้กับผู้บริหารระดับสูงรับทราบเป็นลำดับถัดไป

“เฮ้อ..”

สตีฟถอนใจพลางยกมือขึ้นนวดหว่างคิ้ว รู้สึกงานนั่งโต๊ะแบบนี้สูบพลังกว่าที่ต้องเอาชีวิตไปเสี่ยงในงานภาคสนามเป็นร้อยเท่า เขานั่งเอนหลังเพียงครู่เดียวก็กระดกกาแฟเย็นชืดที่เหลืออยู่ขึ้นดื่มจนหมด กดปิดคอมพิวเตอร์ แล้วหยิบกระเป๋าขึ้นสะพาย เจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่นๆ กลับบ้านเกือบหมดแล้ว ไม่มีประโยชน์ที่จะฝืนทำต่อ เอาไว้ค่อยมาสะสางวันพรุ่งนี้

รถเก๋งสีเงินแล่นฉิวมุ่งหน้าออกจากฐาน สตีฟเอื้อมกดเปิดวิทยุ เขาติดนิสัยฟังความเคลื่อนไหวต่างๆ แต่ดูท่าว่างานวันนี้คงสูบแรงไปไม่น้อย เขาแทบฟังไม่รู้เรื่องว่าวิทยุกำลังรายงานอะไร ได้ยินเหมือนว่ามีผู้ต้องสงสัยหลบหนี ตำรวจในพื้นที่กระจายกำลังกันออกตามหา แต่สตีฟไม่ได้ใส่ใจมากนักเพราะเรื่องนี้ไม่เกี่ยวข้องอะไรกับ CTU เขาพยายามไล่ความง่วงและตั้งสมาธิกับการขับรถจนกลับมาถึงที่หน้าอพาร์ตเม้นต์อย่างปลอดภัย

สตีฟดับเครื่อง เอื้อมหยิบกระเป๋าที่วางอยู่เบาะข้างๆ ลงจากรถแล้วกดล็อคประตู จังหวะนั้นเขาเหลือบเห็นเงาที่สะท้อนกับกระจกรถ อะไรบางอย่างเคลื่อนไหวอย่างรวดเร็วใกล้หน้าต่างห้องชั้นสาม สัญชาตญาณสั่งให้สตีฟรีบหันกลับไป ทว่านอกจากอพาร์ตเม้นต์ที่แทบทุกห้องปิดไฟเงียบก็ไม่มีสิ่งใดผิดปกติ เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มขมวดคิ้ว นิ่งดูสถานการณ์ซักพักก่อนไล่ความกังวลนั้นออกไป สงสัยว่าบางทีช่วงนี้เขาคงพักผ่อนน้อยเกินไปจริงๆ

สตีฟเดินเข้าอพาร์ตเม้นต์ ยิ้มทักทายคุณป้าแม่บ้านที่เพิ่งเสร็จงานทำความสะอาดก่อนจะเดินเลี้ยวขึ้นบันได ครู่เดียวก็มาถึงห้องพักที่ชั้นสาม จังหวะนั้นประตูห้องฝั่งตรงข้ามก็ถูกเปิดออก ตามมาด้วยร่างของหญิงสาวผมสีบรูเน็ตที่หอบหิ้วตะกร้าผ้าออกมา เธอสวมเสื้อผ้าสบายๆ แต่สตีฟก็ว่านั่นไม่ทำให้หญิงสาวตรงหน้าสวยน้อยลงเลย เขาเผลอยิ้ม รีบก้มสำรวจความเรียบร้อยตัวเองทันเวลากับที่ _‘เพ็คกี้’_ หันมาพอดี

“ไงสตีฟ” เธอทักขึ้นเสียงใส “กลับช้านะวันนี้”

  


“พอดีต้องอยู่เคลียร์เอกสารน่ะ” สตีฟบอก สายตายังมองตามหญิงสาวที่กำลังพยักหน้าขึ้นลงกับคำตอบของเขา

  


“ฉันกำลังจะไปเอาผ้าที่ซักไว้พอดี ..ว่าจะลงไปหาอะไรมากินด้วย อยากได้อะไรรึเปล่า?” เพ็คกี้ถามกลับ

  


“ไม่ล่ะ ขอบคุณ ผมทานมาแล้ว” สตีฟโกหก อันที่จริงยังไม่มีอะไรเป็นชิ้นเป็นอันตกถึงท้องมาตั้งแต่บ่ายนอกจากกาแฟชืดๆ นั่น แต่เขายังไม่กล้าพอที่จะเป็นฝ่ายเริ่มเข้าหาเธอ

“โอเค งั้นไว้โอกาสหน้านะ” เพ็คกี้ส่งยิ้มให้เมื่อสตีฟขยับเบี่ยงหลบให้ทางเธอเดินออกไป

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มหันมองตามแผ่นหลังเพ็คกี้ไปจนลับสายตา ถ้ายังทำเหมือนเด็กเพิ่งมีปั๊บปี้เลิฟแบบนี้ กว่าจะรวบรวมความกล้าได้ วันนั้นพยาบาลสาวสวยอย่างเพ็คกี้อาจจะโดนไอ้หนุ่มที่ไหนคว้าหัวใจไปก่อนแล้ว

สตีฟได้แต่ส่ายหน้ากับตัวเองขณะไขกุญแจห้อง มือใหญ่ดันบานประตูเปิดก่อนคลำไปตามผนังเพื่อเปิดสวิตช์ไฟในห้องอย่างเคย หากแต่ลมเย็นที่พัดปะทะใบหน้าทำให้ชายหนุ่มชะงัก เพราะเขาไม่เคยเปิดหน้าต่างทิ้งไว้ถ้าไม่อยู่ในห้องเลยแม้แต่ครั้งเดียว!

คิดได้แบบนั้นสตีฟจึงชะงักมือที่กำลังจะกดเปิดไฟ ค่อยๆ ปลดกระเป๋าวางลงกับพื้นห้อง ดวงตากวาดมองหาสิ่งผิดปกติในความมืดก่อนพบว่าหน้าต่างที่อยู่ติดกับทางเดินใกล้ห้องน้ำถูกเปิดค้างเอาไว้ สัญชาตญาณป้องกันตัวทำให้เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มหายง่วงเป็นปลิดทิ้ง เขาหยิบปืนพกออกจากปลอกข้างเอวแล้วค่อยๆ กดปลดล็อค กระชับไว้มั่นในอุ้งมือ ขณะสมองคิดประมวลสถานการณ์ตรงหน้า

ภายในห้องยังคงเงียบเชียบ..

สตีฟเดินเรียบไปตามแนวกำแพงห้อง ควบคุมจังหวะลงฝีเท้าแต่ละก้าวให้เบาที่สุด ชั้นหนังสือไม้ที่ตั้งวางขวางอยู่ระหว่างห้องนั่งเล่นกับทางเดินไปห้องน้ำทำให้เขามองไม่เห็นว่ามีใครแอบซ่อนอยู่หรือไม่ เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มเคลื่อนตัวไปจนถึงขอบตู้ สูดหายใจเข้าลึกแล้วค่อยๆ ชะโงกหน้าเข้าไป

จังหวะนั้นเองกำปั้นหนักๆ ก็พุ่งพรวดสวนออกมา!

สตีฟเกือบเสียหลัก แต่ก็ไวพอที่จะพยุงตัวเองได้และหลบไปหลังชั้นหนังสืออีกครั้ง เขาเตรียมเหนี่ยวไกปืนแต่ผู้บุกรุกก็ไม่ปล่อยเวลาให้ตั้งตัว ร่างที่หลบซ่อนในความมืดพุ่งตัวออกมา ขายาวเตะปัดปืนในมือเขาจนกระเด็นออกไป ตามมาด้วยหมัดฮุคเข้าที่หน้าท้อง สตีฟทรุดลงเมื่อถูกโจมตีอย่างต่อเนื่อง หงุดหงิดตัวเองที่ประมาทคนร้ายในระหว่างต่อสู้จนเสียท่า

ผู้บุกรุกรีบฉวยจังหวะที่เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มเสียหลักวิ่งไปที่ประตู แต่สตีฟถีบตัวลุกขึ้นเอื้อมกระชากแขนไว้ได้ ทว่าอีกฝ่ายกลับพุ่งมาตามแรงดึงของเขาพร้อมหมัดหนักๆ กระแทกโหนกแก้มอย่างจัง ชั่ววินาทีที่ที่เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มเผลอคลายมือออกผู้บุกรุกก็ตะเกียกตะกายหนีออกไป

สตีฟรู้สึกถึงเลือดที่ไหลเอ่ออยู่ในปาก เขาหอบน้อยๆ แต่ผู้บุกรุกคนนั้นกำลังจะหนีไปได้ ไม่มีเวลาให้คิด สตีฟสะบัดหน้าไล่ความมึนงงแล้วรีบวิ่งตามไป ชั่ววินาทีที่ประตูกำลังจะเปิดออกเขาพุ่งตัวเข้าประชิดคนร้ายได้จึงใช้ท่อนแขนล็อคคอจากด้านหลังทันที

“ อ๊ากกก ปล่อย!!” คนที่ถูกล็อคไว้คำรามออกมาดังลั่นขณะพยายามสะบัดหนี

“แกเป็นใคร!!” สตีฟตะคอกถาม ใช้แรงทั้งหมดกดคนที่เหวี่ยงแขนไปมาเข้ากับประตูจนกระแทกไปโดนสวิตช์ไฟเปิดขึ้นสว่างจ้า

“บ้าเอ้ย! ปล่อยสิวะ!!!”

ผู้บุกรุกที่ยังไม่ชินกับแสงสว่างหยีตาแต่ยังไม่สิ้นฤทธิ์ พยายามดิ้นรนแกะท่อนแขนแข็งแรงที่กดทับช่วงอกไว้แน่นออก เมื่อจนหนทางจึงใช้ขาที่ยังเป็นอิสระกระแทกเข่าใส่ท้องคนตรงหน้าจนเสียหลัก เขารีบจับลูกบิดประตูเพื่อพลิกตัวหนีออกจากห้อง แต่ยังไม่ทันได้ก้าวไปไหนก็ถูกชกเข้าที่ลิ้นปี่ มือใหญ่พลิกตัวเขาคว่ำลงกับพื้น รวบกดข้อมือสองข้างไพล่ด้านหลัง ช่วงขาแข็งแรงของคนด้านบนกดทับขาเขาไว้อีกชั้น ปิดช่องทางดิ้นหนีโดยสมบูรณ์

เสียงหอบหายใจของสองชีวิตดังก้องเมื่อเหตุการณ์เข้าสู่ความสงบ สตีฟไม่มีกุญแจมือจึงปลดสายเข็มขัดออกจากกางเกงแล้วใช้มันมัดมือของผู้บุกรุกอย่างแน่นหนา

“ตอบมา แกเป็นใคร” สตีฟกดเสียงต่ำ

“………….”ผู้บุกรุกยังคงนิ่งเงียบ มีเพียงสายตาที่มองตอบกลับมาอย่างโกรธเกรี้ยว

“รู้มั้ยกำลังเล่นอยู่กับใคร!”

“………….”

สตีฟกระชากตัวอีกฝ่ายพลิกหงายกลับมาด้วยความหงุดหงิด เจ้าของดวงตาสีฟ้าซีดร้องอึกอักในลำคอเมื่อข้อมือถูกน้ำหนักตัวเองกดทับ ผู้บุกรุกหนุ่มคงอายุรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับเขา ผมสีบรูเน็ตยาวระต้นคอยุ่งเหยิง ตามใบหน้ามีรอยฟกช้ำหลายแห่ง แต่ที่ดูสาหัสคือแผลแตกที่หางคิ้ว

“ฉันมีตัวเลือกให้สองข้อ” สตีฟพูด “บอกมาว่าแกเป็นใคร เข้ามาในนี้ทำไมแล้วฉันจะจับแกเข้าคุก หรือสองคือฉันอัดแกให้สลบแล้วค่อยจับเข้าคุก”

“ต้องโง่เลือกด้วยหรือไง” ผู้บุกรุกหนุ่มแค่นเสียง เขารู้สึกเหมือนโลกกำลังหมุนและใบหน้าของคนที่กดตัวเขาแนบกับพื้นอยู่ก็เลือนลางไปทุกที

“เลือกข้อสองสินะ….”

“แก….ขังฉันไม่ได้หรอก” ผู้บุกรุกกระตุกยิ้มมุมปากเมื่อถูกมือใหญ่กระชากคอเสื้อขึ้นอย่างแรง เขาพยายามกัดฟันคุมสติเฮือกสุดท้าย หากแต่ร่างกายที่บอบช้ำก็ต้านทานไม่ไหว เพียงเสี้ยววินาทีที่คนด้านบนจะเงื้อมืออีกข้างขึ้นทุกอย่างก็ดับวูบลง..

“ เฮ้ย…เฮ้! เฮ้!” สตีฟรีบลดกำปั้นที่เงื้อสูงลงด้วยความตกใจ เขาตบแก้มเรียกสติผู้บุกรุกแต่ไม่มีปฏิกิริยาใดๆ ตอบกลับมา

  


  


* * *

  


“เจมส์ บูแคนัน บาร์นส์..”

ดวงตาสีฟ้าซีดค่อยๆ เปิดขึ้น แสงจ้าจากหลอดไฟนีออนทำให้เขาต้องกระพริบตาถี่ๆ เพื่อปรับการมองเห็น เพดานสีขาวแปลกตาและกลิ่นไม่คุ้นเคยทำให้ชายหนุ่มต้องนึกไล่ย้อนเหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้าที่เขาจะหมดสติไปก่อนรีบลุกพรวดขึ้นแต่กลับมีเสียงดังกึ่ก! แรงรั้งที่ข้อมือทำให้เขาต้องหันกลับไปมอง

“เพิ่งฟื้นขึ้นมาก็อยู่นิ่งๆ….อย่าได้คิดเล่นตุกติก” สตีฟพูดเสียงเข้มเมื่อเห็นคนตรงหน้าพยายามหาวิธีคลายเข็มที่มัดข้อมือติดกับตะแกรงครอบฮีตเตอร์ออก

“เป็นใครถึงมีหน้ามาสั่ง!” ผู้บุกรุกหนุ่มหันมองตามต้นเสียง เห็นหนุ่มผมทองคนที่เดิมนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ที่ปลายเท้า

“คนที่จะพาแกเข้าคุกไง บัคกี้” สตีฟพยายามใจเย็น ยิ่งโมโหเขายิ่งเสียสมาธิ ตอนนี้เขาต้องควบคุมอารมณ์และเค้นข้อมูลจากคนตรงหน้าให้ได้

“อย่ามาตีซี้!! รู้ชื่อฉันได้ยังไง!” บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้ว ไม่พอใจที่โดนใครก็ไม่รู้มาเรียกชื่ออย่างสนิทสนม

“อ้อ เรื่องนั้น… ไม่ใช่แค่ชื่อ แต่ฉันมีประวัตินายด้วย” เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มหมุนหน้าจอแลปทอปปรากฎข้อมูลอย่างละเอียดให้เจ้าตัวดู “วีรกรรมเยอะเชียว ทำร้ายร่างกาย ขโมยของ ค้ายา….”

“ถ้าคิดจะจับก็รีบจับไปเลย” เจ้าของประวัติบนหน้าจอแทรกขึ้นด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง “แต่รู้ไว้ว่าแกกำลังหาเรื่องใส่ตัว”

“หึ.. ถ้าคิดจะใช้เส้นสายในกรมตำรวจโดยมีฉันอยู่ด้วยคงยากหน่อย”

“ถ้าอยากตายนักก็เอาสิ”

“มั่นใจขนาดนั้นก็บอกมาว่าเจ้านายแกเป็นใคร ฉันจะได้จับพวกแกทีเดียวให้สิ้นเรื่องสิ้นราว”

“นายคงเป็นศพก่อนจะถึงตอนนั้น”

สตีฟวางแลปทอปลงก่อนหยิบปืนที่วางอยู่ข้างๆ ขึ้น ช่วงขายาวก้าวเข้าใกล้บัคกี้ที่ถูกมัดให้เอนนอนอยู่อล้วย่อตัวลง กดปลายกระบอกปืนสีดำเมี่ยมที่ต้นขาอีกฝ่าย

“ตอบคำถามฉัน….”

“…………….” สตีฟเห็นดวงตาสีฟ้าซีดกลอกมองตาม หากแต่บัคกี้ยังคงปิดปากเงียบ

มือใหญ่ขยับปลดล็อคปืนแล้วเพิ่มแรงกดลงที่หน้าขาผู้บุกรุกหนุ่มจนได้ยินเสียงร้องดังขึ้น สตีฟเห็นน้ำตารื้นขึ้นในดวงตาที่มองมาอย่างโกรดเกรี้ยวจึงยิ่งเพิ่มน้ำหนักมือลงไปอีก

ทว่าอยู่ๆ เสียงเคาะประตูก็ดังแทรกขึ้นในความเงียบ..

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มจึงจำต้องละมือออกจากบัคกี้แล้วรีบหันมองประตูอย่างระแวดระวัง เขายันตัวลุกขึ้น กระชับปืนเข้าอุ้งมือขณะลงฝีเท้าไปที่ประตูห้องอย่างแผ่วเบา ค่อยๆ ชะโงกมองผ่านตาแมวก่อนถอนใจและคลายทีท่าลงเมื่อเห็นว่าเป็นใครที่ยืนอยู่หน้าห้อง

“ถ้าคิดหนี…..” สตีฟหันมองบัคกี้พร้อมกำชับเสียงเข้มอีกครั้ง “คราวนี้ฉันยิงแน่ๆ”

ผู้บุกรุกหนุ่มมองตามจนเห็นอีฝ่ายหันหลังเปิดประตูห้องออกไป เห็นหญิงสาวคนหนึ่งยืนรอร่างสูงอยู่ตรงนั้น เธอเรียกคนที่อัดเขาจนน่วมว่า _‘สตีฟ’_ เมื่อบทสนทนาเริ่มขึ้นบัคกี้จึงไม่รอช้า เขาใช้ขาที่เป็นอิสระเขี่ยคัทเตอร์ที่เห็นวางอยู่บนโต๊ะจนมันตกลงบนพื้น ดวงตากวาดมองคนผมทองที่ยังถูกหญิงสาวรั้งไว้สลับกับคัทเตอร์ เวลาอันน้อยนิดทำให้เหงื่อซึมทั่วใบหน้าก่อนในที่สุดคัทเตอร์ก็เข้ามาอยู่ในมือจนได้..

“ใครจะโง่อยู่วะ..” บัคกี้พึมพำขณะรีบเลื่อนปลายคัตเตอร์และออกแรงเฉือนเข็มขัดที่มัดติดกับตะแกรงฮีทเตอร์ออก

  


  


* * *

  


  


เป็นครั้งแรกที่สตีฟรู้สึกไม่พอใจกับการปรากฎตัวของเพ็กกี้ เขาจำต้องฝืนยิ้มเมื่อเจอเธอยืนอยู่หน้าประตูพร้อมถุงขนมในมือ

“ฉันว่ามันดูน่ากินดี เลยซื้อมาเผื่อ” เพ็กกี้ยื่นของในมือให้

“ขอบคุณมากนะเพ็กกี้” สตีฟรับถุงขนมมาแล้วตั้งท่าจะกลับเข้าห้อง

“ไม่เป็นไร แต่ว่า…ทำไมตรงนี้อยู่ๆ ถึงช้ำขนาดนี้ล่ะ” หญิงสาวสังเกตุเห็นรอยฟกช้ำบนใบหน้าของคนตรงหน้า

“คุณก็รู้ งานส่วนของผมมีแต่เรื่องเจ็บตัว… มันคงเพิ่งชัดขึ้น”สตีฟว่า

เพ็กกี้ยิ้มบาง พอเข้าใจดีว่าการทำงานของ CTU เป็นอย่างไร “หลังเลิกงานซักวัน.. เราไปหาร้านอร่อยๆ กันมั้ย”

“โอ้….นั่น….” สตีฟไม่นึกว่าเขาควรจะรู้สึกยังไงในเวลานี้ ดีใจที่สาวที่เขาแอบชอบเอ่ยปากชวนไปทานข้าวด้วยตัวเองก็ดูจะไม่เหมาะ ในเมื่อภายในห้องเขายังมีภาระชิ้นโตเขาที่จัดการไม่เสร็จรออยู่

“ว่ายังไง…”

“มันฟังดูดีมาก เพ็กกี้” เขารู้สึกเหมือนข้อมูลในสมองตีกันยุ่งไปชั่วขณะ “แต่ตอนนี้ เอ้อ….ผมเพิ่งนึกได้ ต้องขอตัวเคลียร์งานก่อนนะ”

สตีฟยิ้มให้เพ็กกี้ เขารีบกลับเข้าห้องโดยไม่ทันมองว่าเธอทำหน้าแบบไหน รู้ดีว่าตัวเองกำลังปล่อยโอกาสที่รอคอยมานานให้หลุดมือ แต่เวลานี้เขามีเรื่องให้กังวลยิ่งกว่านั้น

“บ้าเอ้ย!!”

สตีฟสบถออกมาเมื่อกลับมาแล้วไม่เห็นผู้ต้องหาของเขาอยู่ที่เดิม เขามองสำรวจ เห็นคัตเตอร์ที่ถูกวางไว้ และเศษเข็มขัดหนังที่พื้น บานหน้าต่างใกล้ห้องน้ำถูกเปิดค้างไว้อีกครั้งทำให้สตีฟยิ่งหัวเสีย บัคกี้หนีรอดไปได้เพราะความสัพเพร่าของเขา

  


**>>>>>TBC>>>>>**

  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ยินดีต้อนรับค่า ฟิคยาว STEVE x BUCKY ตอนแรกมาแล้ว!
> 
> เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องที่เขียนไว้แล้ว แต่ยังไม่จบเลยเอามารีไรท์ใหม่!  
มีการปรับการเรียบเรียงภาษาและเค้าโครงเรื่องบางส่วน  
ใครที่เคยอ่านแล้ว อ่านใหม่ก็ได้นะคะ
> 
> หรือใครที่เพิ่มหลงมาเจอ ก็ยินดีต้อนรับอีกครั้งค่ะ!  
จะค่อยๆ ทยอยลงเรื่อยๆ ค่า
> 
> บรรยากาศหลักๆ ของเรื่องนี้จะเจือกลิ่นอายของภาค Winter Soldier  
เลยยิงกันดุเดือด สู้กันเลือดสาด
> 
> ต่างจากฟิคเรื่องอื่นๆ ในบล็อคเยอะเลยทีเดียว
> 
> ยิ่งดูยิ่งรักยัยกรัมปี้แคทบัคกี้ขึ้นเรื่อยๆ  
บัคบอบช้ำมานาน น่าให้คุณโรเจอร์เอ็นดูจริงๆ..
> 
> ยังไงก็ขอฝากเรื่องนี้ไว้ด้วยนะคะ


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:เนื้อหานิยายภายในบล็อคเป็นคู่ชาย-ชาย!ถ้าหากใครไม่ชอบ หรือบังเอิญหลงเข้ามากรุณากดปิดอย่างสงบนะคะ เนื้อหานิยายทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องแต่งขึ้นตามจินตนาการเพื่อความบันเทิง ไม่มีเจตนาทำให้ผู้อื่นเสื่อมเสียแต่อย่างใด
> 
> ติดตามที่:
> 
> Facebook Page >> https://www.facebook.com/gimmefiction93/  
Twitter >> @Keshiki_Super

  


  


  


  


สตีฟมาถึงฐาน CTU ด้วยอารมณ์หงุดหงิด เขาเดินเข้าอาคารพร้อมกาแฟร้อนจากตู้อัตโนมัติที่ทางเข้าในมือ ยังปล่อยวางจากเรื่องเมื่อคืนจากห้วงความคิดไม่ได้ อันที่จริงเขาควรแจ้งให้ตำรวจในพื้นที่จัดการคดีนี้ต่อ แค่โจรคดีลักทรัพย์-ค้ายาบุกเข้าห้องไม่จำเป็นต้องถึงความรับผิดชอบของ CTU แต่อะไรบางอย่างบอกเขาว่าบัคกี้อาจไม่ใช่แค่โจรกระจอกแบบนั้น

“สวัสดี สตีฟ”

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มที่กำลังจะก้าวขึ้นบันไดชะงักฝีเท้า เขาหันมองไปตามต้นเสียง พบหญิงสาวผมแดงที่เอ่ยทักตั้งหน้าตั้งตาพิมพ์งานโดยยังไม่ละสายตาไปจากจอคอมพิวเตอร์

“ไง แน็ต” สตีฟทักตอบ เปลี่ยนเส้นทางมาหยุดที่โต๊ะทำงานของ ‘_นาตาชา_’ หนึ่งในเจ้าหน้าที่วิเคราะห์ข้อมูลฝีมือดีของ CTU

“เมื่อคืนให้ฉันหาข้อมูล เจมส์ บาร์นส์ ทำไม?”

“หมอนั่นบุกเข้ามาในห้องฉัน” สตีฟบอก นาตาชานิ่งฟังไม่มีทีท่าตกใจ

“แค่โจรค้ายามีอะไรน่าสนใจขนาดนั้นหรือไง?”

“หมอนั่นเก่งพอตัวเลย ..เกือบสู้ฉันได้ถ้าไม่สลบไปซะก่อน ฉันเลยมัดเขาติดไว้กับฮีทเตอร์ แต่ฟื้นขึ้นมาแค่ไม่กี่นาทีก็แอบหนีออกไปได้”

นาตาชาเลิกคิ้วเมื่อฟังที่สตีฟเล่า ต้องยอมรับว่าเพื่อนคนนี้ของเธอฝีมือไม่เป็นรองใคร คนที่ต่อกรกับสตีฟได้ คงต้องฝีมือไม่ธรรมดาจริงๆ

“บอกฟิวรี่มั้ย?..”

“มันแค่การสันนิษฐาน” สตีฟบอก “คงยังไม่จำเป็น”

“ก็หวังว่าอย่างนั้นนะ” นาตาชาไหวไหล่ก่อนเสียงบนแป้นคีย์บอร์ดจะดังขึ้นอีกครั้ง “ช่วงนี้ฉันยังไม่อยากได้เรื่องหนักสมองเพิ่ม”

* * *

เสียงเครื่องยนต์เรือแล่นผ่านทำให้ร่างที่นอนคุดคู้กับพื้นปูนเย็นเยียบสะดุ้งตื่น

ดวงตาสีฟ้าหม่นค่อยๆ กระพริบขึ้นลงช้าๆ ความรู้สึกปวดร้าวแล่นวาบไปทั้งศรีษะเมื่อเขาหยัดตัวขึ้นลุกนั่ง หลังหนีออกจากอพาร์ตเม้นต์ของผู้ชายผมทองที่ชื่อ _‘สตีฟ’_ ได้ เขาก็แอบงัดรถที่จอดอยู่แถวนั้นและขโมยขับหนีไปอย่างไร้จุดหมาย กระทั่งเห็นโกดังร้างริมน้ำ จึงเลี้ยวรถจอดซ่อนไว้ที่ชายป่า แล้วพาร่างบอบช้ำของตัวเองเดินมาหลบอยู่ที่นี่

เขาซุกตัวหลบอากาศหนาวอยู่หลังกองกล่องลังเก่าๆ มันพอบรรเทาความหนาวได้บ้างแต่ไม่ช่วยอะไรมาก คิดไม่ออกว่าจากนี้จะเริ่มทำอย่างไรต่อไปดี แม้อยากหนีไปให้ไกล แต่ตราบใดที่คนสำคัญของเขายังไม่ปลอดภัย นั่นก็เป็นเพียงความคิดเลือนลาง

นั่งปรับตัวซักพัก ลำคอที่แห้งผากก็ทำให้บัคกี้ต้องลุกขึ้น เขารู้สึกเหมือนโลกทั้งใบหมุนคว้าง ดวงตาอ่อนล้ากวาดมองไปรอบๆ คิดในใจว่าที่นี่น่าจะมีน้ำอยู่ เขายกมือขึ้นกุมชายโครงที่ปวดหนึบขณะค่อยๆ พยุงตัวเดินไป เดิมทีก่อนเข้าไปซ่อนในห้องของสตีฟ

ก็บาดเจ็บหนักอยู่แล้ว พอต้องฝืนสู้กับคนตัวโตแบบนั้น ประกอบกับไม่มีอาหารตกถึงทั้งมาหนึ่งวันเต็มๆ จึงทำให้ยิ่งอ่อนแรง

แต่เขาก็ยังโชคดีอยู่บ้าง.. มีอ่างน้ำเล็กๆ ตั้งอยู่ถัดจากฝั่งที่มีกล่องลังกองอยู่ไม่เท่าไหร่ เขารีบตรงเข้าไปบิดเปิดก๊อกน้ำ มันขุ่นขลั่กในตอนแรกกระทั่งทิ้งไว้พักใหญ่จึงเริ่มใส บัคกี้รออย่างใจเย็น ค่อยๆ ล้างมือที่เต็มไปด้วยคราบดินและเลือดออกก่อนจะรองน้ำใส่ปาก เขาดื่มกินอย่างกระหายแม้รู้สึกได้ว่ามันไม่สะอาดนัก จนเมื่ออิ่มแล้วจึงล้างหน้ากระทั่งเริ่มรู้สึกสดชื่นขึ้น

แต่ช่วงเวลาอันเงียบสงบอยู่กับเขาได้ไม่นานนัก…

“หาตัวมัน….”

บัคกี้รู้สึกเย็นวาบไปทั้งตัวเมื่อได้ยินเสียงนั้น จำได้แม่นทีเดียวว่าเจ้าของเสียงคือใคร ไม่คิดว่าคนพวกนั้นจะรู้เรื่องที่เขายังมีชีวิตอยู่เร็วขนาดนี้ ชายหนุ่มรีบหลบเข้ามุมอับ แนบตัวไปกับผนังเมื่อเสียงฝีเท้าหลายคู่เคลื่อนออกไปรอบๆ นิ่งรอจนแน่ใจว่าไม่ได้ยินเสียงอะไรแล้วจึงออกมา เขากวาดมองรอบตัวอย่างระแวดระวัง ใจเต้นรัวเมื่อเห็นแผ่นหลังคุ้นตาห่างออกไปไม่ไกล

บัคคี้พยายามข่มความเจ็บปวดจากอาการบาดเจ็บ ตอนนี้เขาไม่มีอาวุธติดมือซักชิ้น และสติคือหนทางเดียวที่จะช่วยให้เขารอดจาก _‘ไครซ์’_

ชายหนุ่มเดินเลาะไปตามแนวกับกำแพง ทางเข้าโกดังเพียงทางเดียวอยู่ห่างออกไปจากตรงนี้ไม่กี่เมตร ถ้าหากออกไปแล้ววิ่งถึงจุดที่ซ่อนรถไว้ได้เขาอาจจะรอด คิดได้ดังนั้นบัคกี้ก็รีบมุ่งหน้าตรงไปทันที

แต่จังหวะที่จะผ่านไปถึงประตูนั้น กลับมีคนของไครซ์โผล่มาเสียก่อน!

ชายร่างสูงยกปืนลั่นไกทันที! โชคดีที่เขาเบี่ยงหลบได้ทันก่อนรีบวิ่งหนี แต่กลับเจอเข้ากับทีมไครซ์อีกคนที่โผล่มาดักทางไว้ บัคกี้รีบปัดปืนในมืออีกฝ่ายทิ้งแล้วปล่อยหมัดสวนกลับไป ชายคนนั้นเสียหลักแต่ก็โต้ตอบบัคกี้กลับมาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“มันอยู่ที่นี่!!…..เจมส์ บาร์นส์ อยู่ที่นี่!!!”

เสียงชายคนแรกที่พบเขาประกาศลั่นก่อนมันจะเข้าประชิดตัว บัคกี้โดนล็อคจากด้านหลัง เขายังติดพันกับการต่อสู้ข้างหน้าทำให้สะบัดออกไม่ได้

ท่อนแขนที่รัดลำคอรุนแรงขึ้น บัคกี้หายใจอย่างยากลำบาก แต่สบโอกาสก็รีบใช้เท้าถีบอกคนที่พุ่งตรงมาเต็มแรง ทิ้งน้ำหนักดันคนที่ยืนซ้อนอยู่กระแทกเข้ากับเสาเหล็ก มันไอโขลกด้วยความจุกแล้วเผลอคลายวงแขน บัคกี้ฉวยโอกาสนั้นรีบหนีออกมา ทว่าก็ถูกพวกมันอีกคนสะกัดไว้จนล้ม เขาตะเกียกตะกายหนีแต่ถูกปลายเท้าของใครซักคนเตะอัดเข้าที่ช่วงท้องซ้ำรอยเดิมที่ถูกสตีฟชกเมื่อวาน

“เอามันไป!”

บัคกี้หอบหายใจกุมท้องอย่างทรมาน แต่เขาไม่อยากโดนเอาตัวกลับไป จะโดนพวกไครซ์จับกลับไปไม่ได้ เขาพยายามกระเสือกกระสนหนีมือของชายสองคนที่กำลังจับลากข้อเท้าเขาไป แต่อยู่ๆ ก็มีเสียงรัวปืนดังขึ้นด้านนอก และเห็นไครซ์และพวกกำลังวิ่งออกมา

บัคกี้ไม่รู้ว่ามันเกิดอะไรขึ้น แต่จังหวะนั้นเขาเห็นปืนตกอยู่อีกไม่ไกล คงเป็นปืนของพวกมันที่เขาปัดทิ้งตอนแรก โดยไม่รอช้า บัคกี้ฝืนความเจ็บปวดเอี้ยวตัวหยิบมันอย่างรวดเร็วก่อนลั่นไกใส่ทั้งสองคนทันที เสียงร้องดังขึ้นพร้อมกับที่ข้อเท้าเขาเป็นอิสระ บัคกี้รีบยันตัวขึ้นและวิ่งออกไป เขายิงปืนขู่สะเปะสะปะกันไม่ให้พวกนั้นเข้าใกล้ ไม่มีเวลามองว่าเสียงปืนที่ดังก้องอยู่ตอนนี้เล็งเขาจากตรงไหน

“ตามมันไป!!”

เสียงไครซ์ตะโกนขึ้นอย่างโมโห บัคกี้วิ่งจนออกมาพ้นโกดัง เขากัดฟันเร่งฝีเท้าหนีลูกกระสุนที่ยิงจากทุกทิศทาง ตัดสินใจวิ่งเข้าป่ารกทึบหลังโกดัง แม้มันไม่เอื้ออำนวยกับสภาพร่างกายของเขาในตอนนี้ แต่นี่ดูจะเป็นทางรอดเพียงแค่ทางเดียว หวังว่ามันจะพาเขาไปถึงจุดซ่อนรถได้ทันเวลา

* * *

“สตีฟ ฟิวรี่เรียกประชุมด่วน!!”

นาตาชาเปิดประตูห้องทำงานพรวดเข้ามาอย่างรีบเร่ง เรียกให้ชายหนุ่มที่กำลังเคร่งเครียดอยู่หน้าคอมพิวเตอร์หยุดมือ

“ตอนนี้เลยเหรอ?” สตีฟหันมอง ยังไม่เข้าใจว่าเกิดอะไรขึ้นแต่ก็รีบลุกจากเก้าอี้

“ใช่” นาตาชาตอบ น้ำเสียงเจือความเหนื่อยหอบน้อยๆ หลังจากที่ต้องรีบวิ่งขึ้นมาตามตัวคนตรงหน้า

“มีเรื่องอะไร..”

“ดูเหมือน เจมส์ บาร์นส์ ที่นายเจอเมื่อคืนจะไม่ใช่โจรกระจอกอย่างที่ว่าจริงๆ”

.

.

.

“มีข่าวคาร์บอมที่อัลคาซาร์สตรีท เหตุเกิดเวลาทุ่มครึ่งเมื่อคืนนี้ มีผู้ได้รับบาดเจ็บสามราย ไม่มีผู้เสียชีวิต กระทรวงความมั่นคงเพิ่งติดต่อเข้ามาหาผมเมื่อเช้านี้ พวกเขาประเมินสถานการณ์ว่านี่มีความเสี่ยงเป็นเหตุก่อการร้าย…”

นิค ฟิวรี่ ผู้อำนวยการ CTU แจงสถานการณ์ด่วนทันทีที่เจ้าหน้าที่ทุกฝ่ายมากันครบ

“ให้ตายสิ..” _แซม วิลสัน_ หนึ่งในทีมหน่วยภาคสนามบ่นพึมพำ พวกเขาเพิ่งจัดการคดีของอาร์มาร์ดอร์ไปได้ไม่ทันไรก็มีเรื่องใหม่เข้ามาอีกแล้ว

“ผมให้เจ้าหน้าที่โรมานอฟเข้าระบบกล้องวงจรปิดทุกตัวในบริเวณนั้น และได้เบาะแสสำคัญที่อาจจะนำเราไปสู่ตัวการ…” ฟิวรี่พูดแล้วให้นาตาชากดภาพจากกล้องวงจรปิดขึ้นจอ

วิดีโอจากกล้องวงจรปิด ปรากฎภาพของรถเอสยูซีสีดำจอดลงที่หน้าอาคารหลังหนึ่ง ไม่นานมีผู้ชายสวมหมวกแก๊บสองคนก็เดินลงจากรถ คนหนึ่งก้มลงกดอะไรบางอย่างแล้วเดินออกไป ก่อนอีกประมาณห้านาทีถัดมาประตูรถฝั่งที่นั่งข้างคนขับจะถูกเปิด หากแต่ชายอีกคนที่ออกมากลับไร้สิ่งอำพรางใบหน้า เขาเดินคู้ตัวและใช้มือพยุงตัวเองกับรถราวกับได้รับบาดเจ็บหนัก ใบหน้าหันมองรอบด้านดูระแวดระวัง และจังหวะที่ชายปริศนาเดินข้ามถนนไปก่อนรถจะระเบิดนั้น ใบหน้าที่ถูกไฟทางเดินส่องก็ทำให้สตีฟชะงัก

“ผมเทียบหน้าของคนร้ายจากฐานข้อมูลของตำรวจแอลเอ พบว่าผู้ต้องสงสัยรายนี้คือ เจมส์ บาร์นส์ ไม่มีประวัติก่อการร้าย แต่เคยถูกจับในคดีเล็กๆ หลายครั้ง เจ้าหน้าที่โคลสันติดต่อทางสนามบินกับหน่วยงานขนส่งแล้ว ยังไม่มีข้อมูลการเดินทางของบาร์นส์ ตอนนี้ต้องประเมินสถานการณ์ว่าคนร้ายอยู่ในระหว่างหลบหนีและยังกบดานอยู่ที่ไหนซักแห่งในแอลเอ”

สตีฟมองจ้องภาพบัคกี้บนจออย่างครุ่นคิด คาร์บอมนั่นเกิดขึ้นในคืนเดียวกันกับที่บัคกี้บุกห้อง เขาพยายามปะติดปะต่อภาพจากกล้องวงจรปิดกับสิ่งที่เจอกับตัวภายในห้อง ยังมีหลายจุดที่ชวนให้สงสัย..

“ทำไมสองคนนั้นถึงทิ้งบาร์นส์ไว้…”

“มันน่าสงสัยเหรอ?” แซมหันมองเพื่อนร่วมหน่วยที่ยืนอยู่ข้างๆ เมื่อได้ยินเสียงพึมพำ

“ถ้าเป็นทีมเดียวกัน ทำไมปล่อยหมอนี่ไว้คนสุดท้ายก่อนรถระเบิดแค่ไม่กี่นาที” สตีฟหันตอบแซม “แถมยังดูเจ็บหนัก”

“อาจจะผิดแผนก็ได้ ทะเลาะกันแล้วบาร์นส์อาจจะไม่อยากพลีชีพในรถ เปลี่ยนใจนาทีสุดท้าย..”

สตีฟอาจคิดแบบเดียวกับแซม ถ้าหากไม่ใช่ว่าบัคกี้โผล่มาในห้องเขาเมื่อคืน นอกจากนาตาชาที่เขาไว้ใจก็ไม่มีคนอื่นที่รู้เรื่องนี้ ..น่าแปลกตรงที่ ทำไมหมอนั่นไม่หนีออกไปจากแอลเอ แต่กลับยังวนเวียนไม่ไกลจากที่เกิดเหตุ

“สิ่งที่เราต้องทำตอนนี้ คือจับตัว เจมส์ บาร์นส์ เข้ามาสอบปากคำให้เร็วที่สุด.. หน่วยภาคสนาม พวกคุณต้องลงพื้นที่ทันที ตำรวจแอลเอรายงานว่ามีรถถูกขโมยในละแวกใกล้เคียงกับที่เกิดเหตุ พวกเขาตามรอยได้ไม่ไกล แต่เราต้องการทุกเบาะแสที่จะพาไปหา เจมส์ บาร์นส์ เพราะงั้น ฝากพวกคุณด้วย”

สตีฟและหน่วยภาคสนามคนอื่นๆ รับคำสั่งก่อนรีบแยกย้ายออกไปเตรียมตัวลงพื้นที่ทันที

* * *

“ทางเข้าเคลียร์”

สตีฟนำทีมเป็นแนวหน้าสำรวจ บอกแซมที่คุมทีม 2 ผ่านหูฟังสื่อสารเมื่อตรวจดูแล้วเห็นว่าไม่มีความเคลื่อนไหวอันตรายบริเวณโกดัง

ทีมภาคสนามออกปฏิบัติงานทันทีตามคำสั่งของฟิวรี่ พวกเขามุ่งหน้าไปตามพิกัดที่ตำรวจแอลเอให้ CTU มา จุดสุดท้ายที่ภาพวงจรปิดจับภาพรถที่ถูกขโมยมาได้คือย่านชานเมือง ใกล้พื้นที่รกร้าง เจ้าหน้าที่ต้องลงจากรถเดินเท้าค้นหา พักใหญ่ทีเดียวกว่าจะเจอรถที่ถูกขโมยมา มันถูกจอดไว้ใต้ต้นไม้ที่มีใบย้อยลงปิดพื้นมิดชิด สตีฟรีบติดต่อฐาน CTU ให้ตรวจสอบสถานที่รอบๆ และพบกับโกดังร้างริมน้ำที่อยู่ใกล้จากจุดที่ผู้ต้องหาทิ้งรถไว้มากที่สุด หน่วยภาคสนามจึงแบ่งทีมเพื่อเริ่มค้นหา เจมส์ บาร์นส์

“ให้คนกระจายไปตามจุดแล้ว” แซมบอกสตีฟผ่านหูฟังสื่อสาร ทว่ายังไม่ทันได้รับสัญญาณตอบกลับเสียงจากในโกดังก็ดังโครมครามออกมา!

“เฮ้ สตีฟ มีคนอยู่ในโกดัง!”

“ฉันเห็นแล้ว มีมากกว่าสองคนด้วย” สตีฟตอบ จุดที่เขาซุ่มอยู่มองเห็นเงาคนเคลื่อนไหวอยู่ด้านใน ไม่รู้ว่าหนึ่งในนั้นคือคนที่พวกเขาต้องการตัวหรือไม่

“บุกเลยมั้ย ถ้าเป็น เจมส์ บาร์นส์ ล่ะก็…เราให้เขาตายไม่ได้นะ” แซมว่า ยิ่งเริ่มกังวลเมื่อได้ยินเสียงยิงปืนดังขึ้น ถ้าจับตัวบาร์นส์ไม่ได้ คดีคาร์บอมคงต้องเริ่มนับหนึ่งใหม่

“นายพาทีมไปจากทางฝั่งซ้าย พวกฉันจะเข้าไปจากทางขวา ส่วนทีมเคทให้สแตนบายอยู่ข้างหน้า ดักทางพวกที่ออกมาอีกที” สตีฟบอกก่อนนำทีมตรงไปใกล้โกดัง เสียงโครมครมด้านในยังคงดังอย่างต่อเนื่อง

“ประจำที่แล้ว..”

สตีฟชะโงกตัวออกมาเล็กน้อยเมื่อได้ยินแซมผ่านหูฟังสื่อสาร เขาหันมองเพื่อนส่งสัญญาณมือให้ทุกทีมเตรียมบุก พวกเขาปลดล็อคปืนเตรียมพร้อมขณะเคลื่อนตรงไปที่ประตู ทว่ากลับมีชายฉกรรจ์ติดอาวุธครบมือออกมาเสียก่อน และเมื่อเห็นพวกเขาก็เปิดฉากยิงใส่ทันที!

“อั่ก!”

เจ้าหน้าที่คนหนึ่งในทีมถูกยิง สตีฟรีบก้มหลบแล้วยิงสวนกลับไป สบโอกาสที่คนร้ายหาที่กำบัง จึงรีบลากตัวเพื่อนร่วมทีมเข้ามา

“โอเคมั้ย เด็กใหม่?!” เขารีบตรวจดูอาการบาดเจ็บ มองดูดีๆ แล้วก็จำได้ว่าหมอนี่เป็นเจ้าหน้าที่บรรจุใหม่ในทีมภาคสนาม

“ไม่เป็นไรครับ” เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มตอบ มือข้างหนึ่งกุมแผลชุ่มเลือดที่ต้นแขนไว้ “ผมทนไหว”

“ดี กดแผลไว้แน่นๆ” สตีฟบอก เสียงปืนที่เงียบลงชั่วขณะเขาจึงค่อยๆ ขยับออกจากที่กำบัง แต่ไม่นานเสียงปืนก็ดังขึ้นภายในโกดังอีกระรอก ก่อนใครคนหนึ่งจะวิ่งกระหืดหระหอบออกมาตามด้วยกลุ่มชายฉกรรจ์อาวุธครบมืออีกหลายคน เจ้าหน้าที่ทุกทีมจึงระดมยิงสกัดอีกครั้ง

“เฮ้ ฝากทางนี้ด้วย!”

สตีฟตะโกนบอกหนึ่งในทีมของเขาให้ดูคนเจ็บ ก่อนตัวเองจะรีบหยัดตัวลุกขึ้นวิ่งตามคนร้ายที่กำลังจะหนีเข้าป่าด้านหลัง

“หยุด!!!” สตีฟตะโกนสั่ง หากแต่คนร้ายไม่คิดจะทำตาม เขายิงปืนขู่แต่ยังหยุดเป้าหมายไม่ได้ ร่างที่ดูสะบักสะบอมตรงหน้าว่องไวอย่างไม่น่าเชื่อ พริบตาเดียวก็วิ่งถึงชายป่าแล้ว

“มอบตัวซะ!!” สตีฟยังไล่ตามอย่างไม่ลดละ พงหญ้าหนาทึบและต้นไม้ที่ขึ้นเบียดเสียดทำให้ที่นี่มืดครึ้ม

ปัง!

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มเบี่ยงตัววูบหลบกระสุนที่เฉียดผ่านไปได้อย่างหวุดหวิด ด้านหลังมีคนร้ายสองคนไล่ตามมา เขาจำต้องละสายตาจากเป้าหมายแล้วยิงสวนไป พวกมันโต้กลับมาอีกหลายนัด แต่กระสุนหมดทำให้สตีฟต้องหลบหลังต้นไม้ เขารีบถอดเปลี่ยนแม็กกาซีนอันใหม่แล้วยิงกลับไป โชคดีที่มีหน่วยภาคสนามคนอื่นตามมาสมทบ เขาจึงออกไล่ตามคนร้ายที่กำลังจะหนีไปได้อีกครั้ง

สตีฟเห็นร่างนั้นห่างไปอีกไม่ไกลจึงเร่งฝีเท้า คนร้ายหันกลับมาพร้อมกระบอกปืนในมือที่เล็งมาทางเขา เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มชะงัก เพิ่งรู้ว่าตัวเองพลาดท่าในวินาทีนั้น จุดที่เขายืนอยู่ไม่มีอะไรที่พอเป็นที่กำบังได้เลย สตีฟกำลังประเมินสถานการณ์ ถ้าหากเขาหยิบปืนในมือขึ้นมาตอนนี้คงถูกยิงสวนทันที ทว่าเสี้ยววินาทีนั้นคนร้ายกลับรีบหันหนีแล้ววิ่งออกไปอีกครั้ง

“หยุดนะ!!” แม้ไม่เข้าใจการกระทำ แต่เห็นแบบนั้นสตีฟก็ไม่รอช้า

“ถ้ายังไม่หยุด ฉันจะยิง!” เสียงทุ้มดังกร้าว หากแต่คนตรงหน้าไม่แม้แต่จะยอมชะลอฝีเท้า เขาจึงตัดสินใจจึงยกปืนขึ้นและ…

ปัง!!!

ทันทีที่กระสุนวิ่งออกจากปลายกระบอกปืน คนร้ายก็ล้มทรุดลง สตีฟไม่รอช้ารุดเข้าจับกุมทันที เขารีบเตะปืนในมืออีกฝ่ายออกห่าง รวบแขนไพล่หลังแล้วใส่กุญแจมือ เขาจับคนร้ายพลิกตัวขึ้น วินาทีนั้นดวงตาคมมองค้างเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าบอบช้ำ ก่อนริมฝีปากได้รูปจะค่อยๆ กระตุกยิ้ม

“ไง _‘บัคกี้’_ เจอกันอีกแล้ว”

“ไอ้บ้าเอ้ย!!…” บัคกี้สบถ ดวงตาสีซีดเบิกกว้าง เขาพยายามใช้ขาข้างที่ยังปกติถีบตัวเองออกจากการจับกุมของคนด้านบน แต่มันไร้ประโยชน์สิ้นดี สตีฟใช้น้ำหนักตัวกดล็อคเขาแน่นหนาขึ้น และมันทำให้ขาข้างที่เพิ่งถูกยิงกระแทกอะไรบางอย่างจนยิ่งเจ็บหนัก

“เฮ้ ฉันได้ตัวบัคกี้แล้ว” สตีฟกรอกเสียงลงไปอย่างเหนื่อยหอบผ่านหูฟังสื่อสาร ก่อนจะถูกบัคกี้แทรกขึ้น

“จับฉันกลับไป.. พวกแกไม่ได้ตายดีแน่!”

“สภาพอย่างนี้ยังปากดีได้อีกนะ” สตีฟมองดวงตาแข็งกร้าวที่วาววับในความมืด “ถึงเวลาสอบสวนก็พูดให้เก่งแบบนี้ด้วยแล้วกัน”

บัคกี้กัดฟันกรอด ทั้งโมโห ทั้งเหนื่อยล้า แต่เวลานี้เขาสู้สตีฟไม่ไหวแล้ว…

**>>>>TBC>>>>>**

**   
**

**   
**

**   
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ใครอ่านเรื่องนี้เปิด Sound track   
Captain America : Winter Soldier คลอไปด้วย  
ก็จะได้บรรยากาศไปอีกแบบนะคะ
> 
> ก่อนอื่นขอชี้แจงว่า เรื่องนี้ทำการ Re-Write ใหม่  
ทั้งโครงเรื่อง การบรรยาย และตัวละครบางส่วน  
จะถูกปรับแก้ไขตามไปด้วย
> 
> ถ้าหากใครเคยอ่านมาแล้ว อาจจะไม่เหมือนเดิมค่ะ
> 
> แล้วเจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้าค่า..


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:เนื้อหานิยายภายในบล็อคเป็นคู่ชาย-ชาย!ถ้าหากใครไม่ชอบ หรือบังเอิญหลงเข้ามากรุณากดปิดอย่างสงบนะคะ เนื้อหานิยายทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องแต่งขึ้นตามจินตนาการเพื่อความบันเทิง ไม่มีเจตนาทำให้ผู้อื่นเสื่อมเสียแต่อย่างใด
> 
> ติดตามที่:
> 
> Facebook Page >> https://www.facebook.com/gimmefiction93/  
Twitter >> @Keshiki_Super

ใช้เวลากว่าค่อนวันในการจับกุม _เจมส์ บาร์นส์_ เบาะแสสำคัญเพียงหนึ่งเดียวในตอนนี้ที่จะนำไปสู่ต้นเหตุคาร์บอมในลอสแองเจิลลิส แม้การปะทะที่โกดังร้างย่านชานเมืองมีเจ้าหน้าที่ได้บาดเจ็บเพียงคนเดียว หากแต่คนร้ายติดอาวุธครบมือกลุ่มนั้นก็หลบหนีไปได้เช่นกัน

บัคกี้ ถูกพาตัวเข้ามาใน CTU เขาถูกล็อคติดกับรถเข็นวีลแชร์ โดยมีสตีฟและเจ้าหน้าที่อีกหลายนายคุมตัวเข้ามา ไม่รู้จะนับเป็นเรื่องดีได้มั้ยที่สตีฟยิงขาเขาถากๆ ไปเท่านั้น แผลลึกแต่กระสุนไม่ฝังใน และเมื่อรถจอดเขาก็ถูกลากออกมาแล้วโดนจับเหวี่ยงลงวีลแชร์ทันที

“เฮ้ ฉันคุมตัวหมอนี่ไปห้องพยาบาล ฝากนายรายงานฟิวรี่ให้ด้วยแล้วกัน”

แซมพยักหน้ารับก่อนจะเดินแยกไป สตีฟและเจ้าหน้าที่อีกสี่นายพาบัคกี้ไปห้องพยาบาลเพื่อให้แพทย์ประจำ CTU รักษาอาการบาดเจ็บ บัคกี้ยังคงอ่อนเพลีย หากแต่ดวงตาสีซีดยังคงกวาดมองสำรวจรอบๆ

“คงไม่คิดจะทำอะไรโง่ๆ ที่นี่นะ” สตีฟพูดขึ้น เรียกให้คนที่กำลังขยับตัวนั่งลงบนเตียงแพทย์หันมอง

บัคกี้ไม่ตอบ อันที่จริงต้องบอกว่าไม่มีแรงแล้วมากกว่า.. ถ้าหากเขาจะคิดหนีออกจาก CTU ไปในสภาพนี้คงโง่เต็มที แทบไม่ต้องนึกถึงพวกไครซ์ที่อาจตามมาเจอเขาเมื่อไหร่ก็ได้ระหว่างทาง

_________________________________

ชั่วโมงถัดมาแผลของบัคกี้ก็เรียบร้อยและถูกย้ายตัวมาที่ห้องสอบสวน เจ้าหน้าที่ มาเรีย ฮิล เป็นผู้รับผิดชอบในการสอบปากคำกว่าห้าชั่วโมง แต่ไม่คืบหน้าเท่าไรนัก บัคกี้ไม่ยอมคายข้อมูลชายปริศนาสองคนนั้นออกมา แต่หากคิดจะใช้วิธีเค้นคอโดยการทรมาน คงกลายเป็น CTU เสียเองที่โดนข้อหาหนัก เพราะแม้บัคกี้จะเป็นผู้ต้องสงสัยแต่ก็ยังมีกฎหมายคุ้มครอง

“เฮ้ ตอนนี้ย้ายตัวบาร์นส์ไปไว้ที่ห้องขังแล้วนะ” แซมเปิดประตูห้องทำงานของสตีฟเข้ามา

“ได้อะไรเพิ่มบ้างมั้ย” เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มละสายตาจากหน้าจอ และเห็นเพื่อนร่วมทีมส่ายหน้า

“หมอนั่นปากแข็งสุดๆ” แซมว่า “ฟิวรี่ให้คนเฝ้าบาร์นส์ไว้ แล้วค่อยเริ่มสอบสวนใหม่พรุ่งนี้”

“ก็ดี เสร็จนี่ก็ว่าจะกลับเหมือนกัน” สตีฟชี้ให้ดูกองเอกสารบนโต๊ะ รายงานคั่งค้างมาตั้งแต่คืนวานเพราะต้องเสียเวลาลงพื้นที่ในการจับกุมผู้ต้องหาคนสำคัญวันนี้ทั้งวัน

“โชคดี หัวหน้าหน่วย” แซมพูดหยอกก่อนโบกมือลา

เหลือเพียงเสียงเครื่องปรับอากาศในห้องทำงานอีกครั้งเมื่อแซมเดินออกไป สตีฟพยายามกลับมาตั้งสมาธิกับงานตรงหน้า เขายกกาแฟดื่มขณะคลิกเปิดโปรแกรมพิมพ์งานขึ้นอีกครั้ง แต่เรื่องของบัคกี้ที่ยังกวนใจไม่เลิก ทำให้สุดท้ายแล้วต้องกดปิดเครื่อง เขาเก็บกวาดข้าวของลงกระเป๋าลวกๆ แล้วก้าวออกจากห้องทำงาน

ที่ชั้นล่างยังมีเจ้าหน้าที่ด้านวิเคราะห์ข้อมูลหลายคนกำลังทำงาน นาตาชาเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น เธอยังง่วนอยู่หน้าคอมเหมือนทุกครั้ง สตีฟกำลังจะเดินไปทักเมื่อลงจากบันไดขั้นสุดท้าย ทว่า…

ตู้ม!!!!

อยู่ๆ ก็เกิดเสียงระเบิดดังสนั่นพร้อมกับแรงอัดกระแทกที่ทำให้สตีฟกระเด็นเสียหลัก ฝุ่นปูนคละคลุ้งไปทั่วเมื่อกำแพงทางฝั่งลานจอดรถและห้องทำงานที่ชั้นสองพังถล่มลงมา ไฟฟ้าทั้งอาคารกระตุกวูบ ก่อนเสียงสัญญาณเตือนภัยจะดังขึ้น

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มพยายามยันตัวลุกขึ้นแม้ยังมึนงงจากแรงปะทะของระเบิด แนวคิ้วเข้มขมวดมุ่นกับอาการหูอื้อ เขาหลับตาไล่ความวิงเวียน ก่อนเสียงยิงปืนที่ดังลั่นมาจากด้านหลังจะกระตุ้นให้ประสาทของชายหนุ่มกลับมาทำงานได้อีกครั้ง

“แน็ต!!!!” สตีฟรีบหันมองนาตาชา เมื่อเห็นสภาพห้องชั้นล่างหลังถูกแรงระเบิด เจ้าหน้าที่หลายคนสำลักฝุ่นควันและบาดเจ็บ

“ฉันโอเค” นาตาชาที่เปรอะเปื้อนด้วยฝุ่นไปทั่วทั้งตัวตอบ เธอรีบลุกขึ้นมาจัดการกับคอมพิวเตอร์ที่ร่วงลงมา ไม่สนใจอาการบาดเจ็บของตัวเอง

ปังๆๆ!!

เสียงปืนยังคงดังอย่างต่อเนื่อง สตีฟหันมองรีบควักปืนจากข้างเอวขึ้นกระชับ ฝุ่นควันที่คละคลุ้งและไฟติดๆ ดับๆ ทำให้มองไม่เห็นว่ามีใครเข้าใกล้ตรงนี้หรือไม่

“ฉันจะพาเธอออกไปที่…”

“ยังไม่ได้! ฉันต้องกู้ข้อมูลพวกนี้” นาตาชาแทรกขึ้น ปลายนิ้วแตะสัมผัสไปตามแป้นคีย์บอร์ดอย่างเร่งร้อน หวังว่าจะสามารถสำรองข้อมูลได้ทันก่อนเครื่องสำรองไฟจะดับ “ฉันกำลังจะได้ข้อมูลรถเอสยูวีที่ใช้เป็นคาร์บอมในกล้องวงจรปิด ตอนนี้นายควรรีบไปเช็คเขา…”

“ให้ตายสิ!…”

สตีฟลุกพรวดขึ้นรีบวิ่งฝากลุ่มควันไปทางห้องขังทันทีที่ได้ยินนาตาชาพูดแบบนั้น เขานึกอยากทึ้งหัวตัวเอง ระเบิดทำให้เขาห่วงนาตาชาจนเกือบลืมว่าใน CTU มีผู้ต้องสงสัยคนสำคัญอยู่ ช่วงขายาวออกวิ่งอย่างเร่งร้อน หลบหลีกเศษกำแพงที่หล่นตามทาง

สตีฟชะงักเมื่อเห็นร่างเจ้าหน้าที่ CTU นอนอยู่ที่ใกล้ทางเข้าห้องขัง เขามองรอบตัวอย่างระวังขณะลองเขย่าตัวอีกฝ่าย ทว่าสัมผัสชื้นแฉะที่ฝ่ามือทำให้เขาต้องก้มมอง

เลือด..

สตีฟรีบจับชีพจรหากแต่มันนิ่งสนิท.. พอเงยหน้ามองไปที่ฝั่งตรงข้ามก็เห็นร่างของเจ้าหน้าที่อีกคนนอนจมกองเลือดอยู่เช่นกัน ที่พื้นเต็มไปด้วยปลอกกระสุน ต้นเสียงรัวปืนเมื่อครู่คงมาจากตรงนี้

สตีฟเร่งไปยังห้องขังที่อยู่ลึกเข้าไปด้านใน แสงไฟติดๆ ดับๆ จากไฟทางเดินที่ร่วงลงมาพร้อมกับฝ้าที่ถล่มทำให้มองเห็นได้ไม่ชัดเจนนัก ดวงตาคมกวาดมองจนเจอห้องขัง หากแต่พบเพียงความว่างเปล่าและประตูที่เปิดอ้า..

“ช่วยด้วย!!”

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มรียหันไปเสียงและเห็นบัคกี้ที่กำลังถูกลากตัวออกไป! เขาวิ่งตามอย่างไม่รอช้า แต่เสียงปืนที่ดังขึ้นพร้อมความเจ็บแปลบที่ต้นแขนทำให้เสียหลัก

สตีฟรีบพลิกตัวหันกลับ ทันตั้งรับคนร้ายที่กำลังจะใช้มีดแทงซ้ำลงมาพอดี ปลายมีดเฉือนผ่านในจังหวะที่เขายกแขนขึ้นตั้งการ์ด เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มรีบใช้เท้าถีบเข้าที่ช่วงท้องเต็มแรงจนอีกฝ่ายเสียหลัก และใช้ช่องว่างนั้นคว้าปืนที่ร่วงจากมือไปเมื่อครู่ ลั่นไกเข้าจุดสำคัญไปสองนัด

สตีฟไม่มีเวลาหยุดหายใจ เขารีบวิ่งตามเมื่อคนร้ายกำลังพาตัวบัคกี้ไกลออกไป พวกมันหันกลับมายิงสกัด เขาเบี่ยงหลบหลังกำแพง ยังไม่มีจังหวะยิงสวนกลับไป กระทั่งเสียงปืนเงียบหายจึงค่อยๆ โผล่ออกมาอีกครั้ง พบว่าพวกนั้นกำลังเดินห่างออกไปแล้ว

* * *

บัคกี้นอนราบลงบนเก้าอี้ยาวแข็งๆ เมื่อเจ้าหน้าที่ CTU ที่พาตัวเขามาไว้ที่ห้องขังเดินออกไปเฝ้าด้านหน้า เขาถูกสอบสวนอยู่นานหลายชั่วโมง แต่ไม่ว่าเจ้าหน้าที่คนนั้นจะพูดอะไรเขาก็ไม่ปริปาก บัคกี้ได้แต่ภาวนาให้พวกไครซ์ยังไม่ลงมือทำอะไร ..หวังว่าเธออาจจะรู้และหนีไปได้ไกลจนพวกมันตามตัวไม่เจอ เขาทำพลาดหลายอย่าง สิ่งสุดท้ายในชีวิตที่ไม่นึกอยากสูญเสียไปคือเธอ..

ร่างกายที่อ่อนเพลียทำให้บัคกี้เกือบผล๋อยหลับไปเสียแล้ว หากไม่เพราะอยู่ๆ เกิดเสียงดังสนั่นขึ้น

ตู้ม!

ดวงตาสีซีดเบิกโพลงก่อนผู้ต้องหาหนุ่มจะรีบลุกนั่ง ไฟทางเดินตรงห้องขังดับวูบ เหลือเพียงไฟฉุกเฉินดวงเล็กที่ส่องสว่าง ฝุ่นควันคละคลุ้งไปทั่ว บัคกี้ใจเต้นรัวเมื่อได้ยินเสียงปืนดังจากข้างหน้า ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นระเบิดจากอะไร แต่ความกลัวที่ร้องเตือนทำให้เขาพยายามมองหาทางหนี แม้มันแทบเป็นไปไม่ได้เลยเมื่อถูกขังอยู่แบบนี้

ปังๆๆ!!

เสียงกระหน่ำยิงดังก้องขึ้นก่อนเงียบลง บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงเม็ดเหงื่อที่ซึมตามไรผม เขาพยายามดันเขย่าบานลูกกรงหวังให้เปิดออก ในตอนนั้นเองที่ปรากฎร่างชายสี่คนเดินผ่านกลุ่มควันออกมา

“ไง บัคกี้”

น้ำเสียงที่ดังขึ้นทำให้ชายหนุ่มรู้สึกตัวเย็นเยียบ เขารีบถอยกรูดติดผนังเมื่อเห็นคนตรงหน้า ..แทนที่จะเว้นช่วงหลังปะทะกับเจ้าหน้าที่ แต่ _ไครซ์_ กลับบุกมาถล่ม CTU หลังหนีจากการบุกจับที่โกดังร้างไปได้ในเวลาไม่ถึง 24 ชั่วโมง! ความตื่นตระหนกทำให้คิดอะไรแทบไม่ออก รู้ตัวอีกทีก็เมื่อไครซ์ยิงตัวล็อคจนประตูเปิด บัคกี้ตัดสินใจทำอะไรสิ้นคิด เขาพยายามวิ่งหนีจึงถูกลูกน้องไครซ์ฮุกหมัดหนักๆ เข้าที่ท้อง

“รีบเอามันไปที่รถ”

เมื่อความเจ็บปวดแล่นพล่านไปทั้งช่วงท้องบัคกี้จึงถูกพาตัวออกไปได้อย่างง่ายดาย มือที่เพิ่งเป็นอิสระได้ไม่นานถูกรวบไพล่หลังอีกครั้ง ก่อนใครคนหนึ่งจะกระชากเข้าที่ต้นแขนลากตัวเขาเดินออกไป ไครซ์ไม่ออกไปทางเดิมที่เข้ามาแต่กลับเดินนำไปทางที่กำแพงถูกระเบิดจนเป็นช่องกว้าง

“จะยอมไปด้วยดีๆ หรือจะให้ลากยัยผมบลอนด์น้องแกมาด้วย?”

บัคกี้แทบพุ่งเข้าไปจัดการไครซ์ถ้าไม่ติดว่าตอนนี้ถูกล็อคตัวอยู่ เขาพยายามสะบัดแขนให้หลุดจากการจับกุม เป็นเวลาเดียวกันกับที่เหลือบเห็นเจ้าหน้าที่ผมทองคนนั้นเดินเข้ามาพอดี

สาบานได้ว่าเขาไม่เคยคิดจะขอความช่วยเหลือจากพวกเจ้าหน้าที่ โดยเฉพาะหมอนี่…. แต่เวลานี้สตีฟดูจะเป็นทางรอดเพียงหนึ่งเดียวของเขา

“ช่วยด้วย!!”

บัคกี้ตะโกนออกไปสุดเสียงก่อนจะโดนลูกน้องไครซ์ปิดปาก พวกไครซ์รีบลากตัวเขาไปแล้วยิงปืนสกัดเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มที่พุ่งตัวตามมา เขายังพยายามดิ้นหนีแต่ไม่พ้น ทำได้เพียงมองสตีฟรับมือลูกน้องของไครซ์ที่ลอบเข้าโจมตีจากด้านหลังค่อยๆ ห่างออกไป

เขาถูกลากตัวผ่านซากปรักหักพังของ CTU มาจนถึงลานจอด ไครซ์ลั่นไกใส่เจ้าหน้าที่ทุกคนที่เข้ามาขวาง บัคกี้เห็นเจ้าหน้าที่ผิวสีที่เป็นคนคุมตัวเขาเข้ามาพร้อมสตีฟพยายามยิงสกัด ไครซ์ให้ลูกน้องยิงโต้กลับก่อนจะลากตัวบัคกี้ขึ้นรถ

________________________________

สตีฟรีบวิ่งตามกลุ่มคนร้ายมาจนถึงลานจอดรถ เขาหลบกระสุนอยู่ข้างกำแพงและเห็นแซมกำลังยิงสกัดคนร้ายอยู่ด้านนอก จังหวะที่เจ้าตัวหลบลงข้างรถเพื่อเปลี่ยนแม็กกาซีนกระสุนก็เหลือบเห็นเขา

“รีบไปทางออก A!! มันกำลังพาตัวบาร์นส์ไปที่รถ!!” แซมตะโกน “ฉันรับมือทางนี้เอง!”

สตีฟพยักหน้ารับรีบเปลี่ยนเส้นทางตามไปตามที่แซมบอก ไม่ช้าก็เห็นบัคกี้กำลังถูกดันเข้าไปในรถ เขาเร่งฝีเท้าและรีบยิงปืนหวังระเบิดยางซักข้าง แต่เมื่อประตูถูกปิดและรถออกวิ่งจึงพลาดเป้าไป

“บ้าเอ้ย!” สตีฟสบถด้วยความหงุดหงิดที่เป้าหมายหลุดมือ เขารีบวิ่งไปที่รถตัวเองที่จอดอยู่ไม่ไกล แล้วรีบขับตามออกไปทันที

แทบไม่มีรถให้เห็นบนท้องถนนแล้วเมื่อตอนนี้เริ่มนับเวลาเข้าสู่เช้าวันใหม่

รถสีดำของคนร้ายขับนำห่างอยู่หลายเมตร สตีฟจึงต้องเร่งความเร็วเพื่อไม่ให้คลาดสายตา เขาไล่ตามจนออกมาถึงถนนใหญ่ แต่อยู่ๆ รถของคนร้ายก็เริ่มขับส่ายไปมา จนสุดท้ายเขาต้องสับขาเหยียบเบรกตัวโก่งเมื่อรถตรงหน้าเสียหลักพุ่งชนเสาไฟถนน

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มรีบลงจากรถพร้อมกระชับปืนในมือ เขาปลดล็อคแล้วยกขึ้นเล็งทันทีที่เห็นประตูรถถูกเปิดออก ชายหนุ่มผมระต้นคอเสียหลักร่วงลงมาก่อนจะรีบยันตัวลุกขึ้น

“บัคกี้!”

สตีฟเผลออุทานด้วยความโล่งใจเมื่อเห็นว่าผู้ต้องหาคนสำคัญยังปลอดภัย บัคกี้กะโผลกกะเผลกมาทางเขา จังหวะเดียวกับที่ประตูรถฝั่งคนขับถูกดันออกมา สตีฟไหวตัวทันจึงรีบลั่นไกยิงสกัดและคว้าตัวบัคกี้ขึ้นรถได้ทันก่อนคนร้ายอีกคนหยิบปืนกลออกมายิงโต้กลับ

“รีบไปเร็ว!” บัคกี้โพล่งขึ้นทันทีที่สตีฟปิดประตู

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มรีบถอยรถตั้งหลักแล้วเหยียบคันเร่งกระชากตัวออกไป ดวงตาคมมองผ่านกระจกส่องหลังจึงเข้าใจว่าทำไมบัคกี้ถึงเร่งเร้า คนร้ายกลับขึ้นรถไปแล้วและกำลังขับตามมาติดๆ

ปังๆๆ!!

บัคกี้ก้มหลบกระสุนที่เจาะทะลุผ่านกระจกหลังเข้ามา มันเฉียดผ่านเบาะเขาไปอย่างหวุดหวิด

“มีปืนมั้ย?!” ผู้ต้องหาหนุ่มว่า

“…………” สตีฟขมวดคิ้ว ครุ่นคิดอย่างหนักว่าควรจะทำอย่างไรดี เขาต้องขับรถหนีจึงไม่มีจังหวะให้หันไปยิงโต้กลับ แต่การจะให้ปืนกับผู้ต้องหาที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ ก็ไม่ใช่เรื่องที่ควรทำ..

ปัง!

“ให้ตายสิ!!”

สตีฟได้ยินบัคกี้สบถเมื่อกระสุนเจาะผ่านรถเข้ามาอีกนัด วินาทีนี้ไม่มีทางเลือกมากนัก แม้ว่ามันอาจจะผิดกฎ แต่เขาหวังว่าตัวเองจะตัดสินใจไม่ผิด มือใหญ่ข้างหนึ่งจึงละจากพวงมาลัยก่อนจะหยิบปืนที่เหน็บอยู่ข้างเอวส่งให้บัคกี้

“กระสุนอยู่ในลิ้นชัก”

บัคกี้ขานรับเบาๆ ในลำคอขณะเช็คกระสุนที่เหลือ เขาขยับตัวปืนไปที่เบาะหลัง หลบกระสุนที่พุ่งเขามาแล้วค่อยๆ โผล่ขึ้นเล็งเป้า พวกไครซ์ยังขับจี้ตามมาไม่ห่าง เขาเล็งที่มือปืนที่โผล่มาจากซันรูฟแต่แรงเหวี่ยงของรถทำพลาดเป้า

“ขับเร็วกว่านี้อีกได้มั้ย” บัคกี้บอกสตีฟ และเห็นแนวคิ้วเข้มขมวดมุ่นผ่านกระจกส่องหลัง

“จะลองดู” เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มเพิ่มแรงเหยียบคันเร่งขึ้นอีก เข็มบนหน้าปัดเคลื่อนผ่านความเร็ว 120 กิโลเมตร เขาหักเลี้ยวขึ้นสะพานหวังสะบัดคนร้ายให้หลุด แต่มันยังตามมาได้

บัคกี้ขยับตัวตั้งหลักและหันกลับไปอีกครั้ง เขาหายใจเข้าลึก กดปลายกระบอกปืนเล็งไปที่เป้าก่อนจะลั่นไก

ปัง!!

เอี๊ยด!!

เสียงปืนดังขึ้นพร้อมกับที่ยางด้านขวาของรถพวกไครซ์ระเบิดจนรถเสียหลัก พวกมันเบรกตัวโก่งจนควันขโมงในขณะที่สตีฟขับห่างออกไป เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มลอบมองผ่านกระจกส่องหลัง นึกดีใจที่สลัดกลุ่มคนร้ายได้พ้น หากแต่เขาคงประเมินฝีมืออีกฝ่ายต่ำไป

“เวรแล้ว!”

บัคกี้อุทานกำลังจะบอกให้สตีฟเบี่ยงหนีแต่ไม่ทันเสียแล้ว ไครซ์มีบาซูก้าและใช้มันยิงมาอย่างไม่ลังเลเมื่อรถพวกมันใช้การต่อไม่ได้ แรงระเบิดทำให้รถของสตีฟกระเด็นสูงขึ้นในอากาศ บัคกี้ถูกเหวี่ยงอยู่ที่เบาะหลังก่อนรถจะร่วงลงตามแรงโน้มถ่วง

ตู้ม!

ไม่แน่ว่าเป็นโชคดีหรือร้ายที่รถพลิกตกจากสะพานลงแม่น้ำ แรงปะทะกับผิวน้ำทำให้ถุงลมนิรภัยที่เบาะหน้ากางออก ก่อนที่น้ำเริ่มทะลักเข้ามาจากด้านหน้าอย่างรวดเร็ว

บัคกี้เสียหลักไถลไปด้านหน้าทำให้สำลักน้ำ เขารีบเงยหน้าขึ้นสูดออกซิเจน แต่เมื่อหันไปข้างๆ กลับพบว่าเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มไม่ได้สติ

น้ำในห้องโดยสารท่วมสูงขึ้นอย่างรวดเร็วจึงไม่เหลือเวลาให้คิดมากนัก บัคกี้รีบปลดเข็มขัดนิรภัยของสตีฟ สูดอากาศเข้าปอดเฮือกสุดท้าย

น้ำทะลักเข้ามาทันทีที่ดันประตูรถเปิด เขารีบเอาตัวสตีฟออกไปก่อนแล้วจึงว่ายตามออกมา มือสอดผ่านใต้วงแขนรัดผ่านช่วงอกสตีฟ บัคกี้กลั้นใจดำน้ำไปจนถึงใต้สะพานที่เป็นเงามืด แล้วจึงค่อยๆ ว่ายขึ้นสู่ผิวน้ำ

ทันทีที่โผล่ขึ้นได้บัคกี้ก็รีบสูดหายใจเฮือกใหญ่ เขารั้งตัวสตีฟเข้าใกล้เมื่อเห็นเงาเคลื่อนไหวสะท้อนจากบนสะพาน ดวงตาสีซีดมองรอบตัวอย่างระแวดระวังจนแน่ใจแล้วจึงว่ายขึ้นฝั่ง

บัคกี้พาตัวเองกับสตีฟที่ยังไม่ได้สติขึ้นมาอย่างทุลักทุเล เขาทิ้งตัวลงนั่งอย่างเหนื่อยหอบ บาดแผลที่ยังไม่หายดีทำให้เขาเจ็บระบมไปหมดทั้งตัว

บัคกี้หลุบมองคนข้างๆ ที่ยังนอนเงียบไม่ได้สติ ลองยื่นมืออังใต้จมูกอีกฝ่ายแต่ไม่รู้สึกถึงลมหายใจ…

“เฮ้!!..” บัคกี้ตาโตก่อนรีบเขย่าแขนสตีฟด้วยความตกใจ

“………”

“เฮ้! สตีฟ!!” เขาลองเขย่าตัวแรงขึ้นและเรียกชื่ออีกฝ่ายแต่ก็ไม่มีปฏิกิริยาใดๆ ตอบกลับมา

“……….”

บัคกี้ผุดลุกไปใกล้เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มด้วยความร้อนใจ เขาวางมือประสานกันตรงช่วงอก ออกแรกกดถี่ๆ เพื่อปั๊มหัวใจ ก่อนจะเลื่อนมือขึ้นบีบจมูกของอีกฝ่าย สูดลมหายใจเข้าปอดแล้วประกบปากลงไปที่อวัยวะเดียวกัน

บัคกี้เพียรทำสลับแบบนั้นอยู่อีกไม่กี่ครั้ง ร่างของเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มก็กระตุกเฮือกแล้วสำลักเอาน้ำออกมา สตีฟไอโขลกจนรู้สึกโล่งขึ้น เมื่อสติกลับมาจึงเห็นว่าใบหน้าของบัคกี้อยู่ใกล้เพียงคืบ

“รอดแล้ว…”

สตีฟเห็นคนตรงหน้าพึมพำขึ้นก่อนเจ้าตัวจะถอยออกไป เขาค่อยๆ ขยับลุกขึ้นนั่ง พิจารณาจากสถานการณ์เมื่อครู่ และความรู้สึกอุ่นร้อนที่เจือจางอยู่บนริมฝีปาก บัคกี้คงเพิ่งช่วยชีวิตเขาไว้ เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มนิ่งคิดขณะเหลือบมองคนที่นั่งห่างไปไม่ไกล

“เฮ้ บัคกี้…”

“…………” เจ้าของชื่อหันกลับมา แนวคิ้วกระตุกเข้าหากันน้อยๆ เมื่อเห็นมือใหญ่ยื่นมาตรงหน้า

“ขอบคุณ”

“…………” บัคกี้ยังก้มมองมือสตีฟอย่างไม่แน่ใจ

สตีฟค่อยๆ คลี่ยิ้มออกมาเมื่อมือที่สากจากผงทรายบนพื้นยกขึ้นเขย่ามือเขาเบาๆ

“อืม….” บัคกี้ตอบกลับแผ่วเบา “ขอบคุณเหมือนกัน”

**>>>>TBC>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> การตามล่า ไม่จบลงง่ายๆ ซะแล้ว..
> 
> แต่ความสัมพันธ์ของเจ้าหน้าที่รัฐ กับ ผู้ต้องหาของเรา  
ดูเหมือนจะคืบหน้าขึ้นมาบ้างแล้วนะ…??
> 
> ต้องขอขอบคุณทุกคนที่หลงเข้ามา  
ขอบคุณที่ยังติดตามกันนะคะ🙏🏻
> 
> แล้วเจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้าค่า..


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:เนื้อหานิยายภายในบล็อคเป็นคู่ชาย-ชาย!ถ้าหากใครไม่ชอบ หรือบังเอิญหลงเข้ามากรุณากดปิดอย่างสงบนะคะ เนื้อหานิยายทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องแต่งขึ้นตามจินตนาการเพื่อความบันเทิง ไม่มีเจตนาทำให้ผู้อื่นเสื่อมเสียแต่อย่างใด
> 
> ติดตามที่:
> 
> Facebook Page >> https://www.facebook.com/gimmefiction93/  
Twitter >> @Keshiki_Super

“เดี๋ยว จะไปไหน!” บักกี้เกร็งแขนต้านเมื่อสตีฟฉวยโอกาสที่เขายอมจับมือให้ลุกขึ้นไปพร้อมกัน

“เราต้องกลับไป CTU” สตีฟบอก

“_เรา_ เหรอ?”

“ใช่ ต้องรีบไปแล้ว พวกนั้นคงกำลังตามมา” สตีฟว่าสายตากวาดมองรอบตัว ก่อนบัคกี้จะยอมลุกตามขึ้นมาได้

“ใช่ พวกมันกัดไม่ปล่อยแน่ แต่ฉันจะไม่กลับไป CTU” บัคกี้ว่า แต่ต้องขมวดคิ้วเมื่อมือใหญ่กระชากแขนเขาเข้าหาอย่างแรง

“ไม่มีทาง!” ดวงตาสีฟ้าของเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มวาวโรจน์ในความมืด “ยังคิดจะหนีอีกอย่างนั้นเหรอ!!”

“ฉันต้องทำ!” บัคกี้โต้กลับ

“แล้วทำไมฉันต้องปล่อยนาย!” สตีฟบีบแขนคนตรงหน้าแน่นขึ้น “นายเป็นคนเรียกให้ฉัน _ช่วย_ ..และในเมื่อฉันช่วยแล้ว ที่นายควรทำคือคายทุกอย่างออกมา!”

บัคกี้ขบกรามแน่น พยายามรวบรวมกำลังผลักไสคนตรงหน้าออกไปแต่ไร้ประโยชน์ รังแต่จะทำให้เจ็บแผลไปทั้งตัวเปล่าๆ

“มันตามล่านายขนาดนี้ยังต้องช่วยมันปกปิดอะไรอีก?” สตีฟถามอย่างไม่เข้าใจ

“เพราะพวกมันจะ…!”

ทว่าก่อนจะพูดจบอยู่ๆ สตีฟกลับรวบตัวเขาไปแล้วใช้มือปิดปาก บัคกี้ถูกคนตรงหน้าลากออกห่างจากริมฝั่งเข้าหลบในซอกมืดทึบข้างตอม่อสะพาน เขาดิ้นพยายามจะแกะมือใหญ่ออกแต่กลับถูกมืออีกข้างเอื้อมมาจับแขนและรัดช่วงตัวไว้ กลายเป็นว่าเขาถูกสตีฟยืนซ้อนหลังล็อคตัวจนแทบขยับไปไหนไม่ได้

“ดูนั่น..” สตีฟกระซิบ หันใบหน้าของบัคกี้ให้มองเงาสะท้อนที่ผิวน้ำ มีหลายคนที่กำลังเดินสำรวจอยู่แนวขอบสะพาน เจ้าหน้าที่ CTU หรือตำรวจแอลเอก็ไม่น่าตามพวกเขามาได้เร็วขนาดนี้

“ต้องรีบหนี..” บัคกี้พึมพำเมื่อฝ่ามือของคนข้างหลังค่อยๆ คลายออก

“ขืนไปตอนนี้ได้ตายกันหมด” สตีฟว่า เขาถอยลึกเข้าไปในซอกอีกนิด ค่อยๆ คลายวงแขนที่รั้งตัวผู้ต้องหาตรงหน้าแต่ยังไม่กล้าปล่อยไป ถ้าเกิดเจ้าตัวคิดจะทำอะไรโง่ๆ ขึ้นมา เขาคงต้องเดือดร้อนคูณสอง

“แต่…..พวกมันกำลังมา” น้ำเสียงที่ดังตอบเจือความสั่นเครือ ดวงตาสีซีดมองเห็นเงาพวกนั้นกำลังตรงไปที่บันไดทางลง

สตีฟลากบัคกี้ให้ถอยลึกเข้าไปซอกกำแพงข้างตอม่อ มันอับชื้นเต็มไปด้วยตะไคร่ เศษใบไม้และกิ่งไม้กองสุมไร้การดูแล แต่พวกเขาจำเป็นต้องซ่อนให้ลึกที่สุด

“ถ้ามันเจอเราในนี้……”

“เงียบซะ” สตีฟว่าแล้วดันให้บัคกี้เข้าไปอยู่ในสุดติดกำแพง

เสียงฝีเท้าหลายคู่ดังกระทบบันไดเหล็ก เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มหันมองออกไปอย่างกังวล ปืนพกที่เป็นอาวุธเพียงชิ้นเดียวที่ติดตัวมาก็จมไปกับรถแล้ว เขาพยายามหลบเข้าไปในเงามืดอีกเมื่อเห็นชายติดอาวุธที่จำได้ว่าเป็นพวกเดียวกันกับที่บุก CTU เดินสอดส่องริมน้ำ

จังหวะนั้นมีหนึ่งในคนร้ายสังเกตุเห็นที่ซ่อนของพวกเขา มันชะลอฝีเท้า สาดแสงไฟฉายที่ปลายกระบอกปืนไปมา ถ้าเข้าใกล้กว่านี้คงถูกพวกมันเจอตัวแน่นอน ประเมินสถานการณ์แบบนั้นเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มจึงเตรียมปะทะ หากแต่มีแรงกระชากจากด้านหลัง รู้ตัวอีกทีก็พบว่าเป็นบัคกี้ที่ดึงตัวเขาเข้ามาในช่องว่างแคบๆ ระหว่างกำแพงกับด้านหลังตอม่อสะพานที่ตอนแรกเขาไม่ทันสังเกตเห็น

“เข้ามาอีก” บัคกี้กระซิบ

เขาเห็นแสงไฟฉายสาดเข้ามาพร้อมเสียงฝีเท้าจึงรีบดึงให้สตีฟเบียดเข้าใกล้อีก เสื้อผ้าที่ยังเปียกแฉะ เนื้อตัวพวกเขาจึงยิ่งแนบชิดจนชวนให้รู้สึกประหลาด ช่องที่แคบเกินไปสำหรับผู้ชายสองคนทำให้เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มต้องยกมือขึ้นข้างหนึ่งวางพักที่ผนัง กลายเป็นกำแพงสูงๆ ที่กั้นขวางคนที่อยู่ด้านในอีกชั้น บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงปลายจมูกที่เกลี่ยโดนเมื่อความสูงที่ไล่เลี่ยทำให้ใบหน้าตัวเองและสตีฟอยู่ในระดับเดียวกัน เขามองตอบดวงตาคมที่มองมาในความมืด ก่อนจะเห็นใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายก้มลงใกล้เข้ามา

“มันไปรึยัง”

บัคกี้รู้สึกขนอ่อนที่คอตั้งชันเมื่อลมหายใจร้อนปะทะวูบจังหวะที่คนตรงหน้าก้มลงกระซิบ เขาเอียงหน้าหลบขณะค่อยๆ ชะเง้อผ่านไหล่อีกฝ่าย เห็นแสงไฟฉายหายไปแล้ว โชคดีเหลือเกินที่พวกมันคงไม่ทันสังเกตุว่ามีช่องเล็กๆ อยู่ตรงนี้

“ไปแล้ว”

จบประโยคบัคกี้จึงรู้สึกถึงลมเย็นวูบที่แทรกผ่านเมื่อสตีฟค่อยถอยตัวออกไป เขามองอีกฝ่ายค่อยๆ ลอบเดินออกไปดูลาดเลาก่อนขยับยันตัวออกจากกำแพงเมื่อเห็นสตีฟกวักมือให้ตามไป

“มันกลับขึ้นไปแล้ว” สตีฟพูด

บัคกี้เดินออกจากที่ซ่อน สายตาลอบมองหาทางหนีทีไล่ที่พอจะหนีจากตรงนี้ไปได้ แต่ความคิดนั้นต้องหยุดลงเมื่อเขาถูกสตีฟคว้าแขนเอาไว้

“อย่าแม้แต่จะคิด..” สตีฟดักคออย่างรู้ทัน ถ้าหันมาช้ากว่านี้คงต้องวิ่งไล่หมอนี่อีก

“………….” บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้วด้วยความขัดใจ ถ้าเขาไปตอนนี้ได้.. ถ้าเขาไปถึงที่นั่นได้ก่อนพวกไครซ์ จะได้แน่ใจว่าเธอปลอดภัย

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มเห็นคนตรงหน้ายอมนิ่งจึงออกเดิน เห็นดวงตาสีซีดเบิกขึ้นน้อยๆ ขณะพยายามบิดแขนออกจากการจับกุม แต่คราวนี้สตีฟตั้งใจแล้วว่าเขาจะไม่พลาดง่ายๆ อีก

“จะไปไหน!” บัคกี้ถามเสียงเข้ม

“หาที่พัก”

“อะไรนะ?”

สตีฟไม่ใส่ใจคำถาม เขาพอรู้จักที่ทางแถวนี้บ้าง จำได้ลางๆ ว่าอีกไม่ไกลจะเป็นย่านโมเต็ลเล็กๆ กัดฟันเดินทนหนาวไปหน่อยก็ถึง พวกคนร้ายตามมาขนาดนี้ คงไม่ยอมรามือง่ายๆ ถ้ามันคิดว่าพวกเขายังมีชีวิตอยู่ เวลานี้ก็คงกลับไปดักรอที่ CTU แน่ๆ.. ถ้าซ่อนตัวซักพักแล้วค่อยติดต่อแซมหรือนาตาชา คืนนี้พวกมันยังไม่เห็นเขากับบัคกี้กลับไปคงล่าถอยไปเอง

* * *

สตีฟไม่เคยนึกขอบคุณความมักง่ายของตัวเองเท่าตอนนี้ ถ้าไม่เพราะเมื่อเช้าเขายัดเงินลวกๆ ไว้ในกระเป๋ากางเกง เวลานี้คงไม่ได้มานั่งเอนหลังอยู่ในห้องอุ่นๆ แบบนี้แน่

พระจันทร์ลอยขึ้นสูงแล้วบนท้องฟ้าตอนที่เขาและบัคกี้เดินเท้ามาจนถึงโมเต็ลแห่งนี้ อากาศยามค่ำคืนในช่วงใบไม้ร่วงไม่น่าภิรมย์เท่าไรนักสำหรับคนที่เปียกตั้งแต่หัวจรดเท้าอย่างพวกเขา คุณป้าที่ทำหน้าที่รับแขกตรงฟร้อนท์มองกลับมาด้วยสายตาแปลกๆ ขณะส่งกุญแจห้องพักที่ราคาถูกที่สุดให้ ไม่รู้เพราะแผลช้ำตามเนื้อตัวและชุดเปียกแฉะ หรือเพราะเป็นผู้ชายสองคนที่มาพักห้องเดียวกัน

“ห้ามปิดประตู” สตีฟที่นั่งทำแผลอยู่บนเตียงพูดขึ้นเมื่อเห็นว่าผู้ต้องหาของเขาค่อยๆ เดินขโยกเขยกตรงไปที่ห้องน้ำ

“บ้าหรือไง!” น้ำเสียงห้วนดังตอบพร้อมสายตาแข็งๆ ที่มองกลับมา

“สาบานมั้ยล่ะว่าไม่คิดจะหนีไปทางช่องลมตรงนั้น” สตีฟพยักเพยิดไปที่ช่องลมเหนืออ่างน้ำ

บัคกี้สะอึกเมื่อถูกคนในชุดคลุมอาบน้ำบนเตียงดักทางได้ตรงเป๊ะ แม้ไม่อยากทำตามซักนิด แต่ตอนนี้ทั้งตัวมีแต่คราบฝุ่นและคราบเลือดเหนอะหนะ ถ้าได้ล้างตัวแล้วนอนพักซักงีบ น่าจะมีแรงพอหาจังหวะหนีออกไปได้ คิดแบบนั้นจึงเดินเข้าไปในห้องน้ำแล้วดันประตูปิดเพียงครึ่งเดียว พอไม่ได้ยินเสียงอีกคนที่อยู่ในห้องว่าอะไรจึงค่อยๆ ปลดเสื้อผ้าเปียกชื้นออกจากตัวทีละชิ้น

สตีฟเหลือบมองบัคกี้สลับกับรอยกระสุนถากตรงต้นแขนตัวเองที่เพิ่งเห็น โชคดีที่คุณป้าหน้าฟร้อนท์ใจดีพอจะให้อุปกรณ์ปฐมพยาบาลมาทั้งกล่องจึงทำแผลได้ไม่ลำบาก เขาเห็นร่างของผู้ต้องหาหนุ่มขยับไปมาอยู่ด้านในก่อนจะเปลือยเปล่า ขายาวเขี่ยชุดออกพ้นทางแล้วเดินลงไปในอ่างน้ำ

“ต้องคอยมองทุกตอนเลยหรือไง” เสียงขุ่นมัวดังจากในห้องน้ำเมื่อคนที่กำลังล้างตัวยังสังเกตเห็นดวงตาสีฟ้าที่จ้องมองมา

“ก็ทำตัวไม่น่าไว้ใจนี่” สตีฟตอบ

บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้วด้วยความขัดใจ สายตาพิลึกๆ ของหมอนั่นทำให้กระดากเกินไปที่จะยืนอาบน้ำ พอจัดการกับผมเรียบร้อยจึงทรุดตัวลงนั่งในอ่าง ปิดช่องระบายน้ำด้วยยางอุดแล้วทิ้งตัวเอนพิง เลือดยังซึมจากแผลที่ถูกสตีฟยิง เขาจึงชันขาขึ้นค่อยๆ แกะผ้าที่แพทย์ของ CTU พันไว้ออก นิ่วหน้าเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความเจ็บแสบที่ปากแผล

_“โห เลือดไหลด้วย เดินไหวมั้ย?” เสียงร้องทักของเด็กหญิงผมน้ำตาลดังขึ้น เมื่อเห็นเด็กชายคนหนึ่งนั่งกุมแผลเข่าถลอกอยู่กับพื้น_

_ “ว..ไหว” เด็กชายผมสีบรูเน็ตพยักหน้าแต่น้ำตาไหลพราก_

_ “ไหวทำไมร้องไห้ล่ะ?_ _!” เด็กหญิงว่าก่อนย่อตัวลง_

_ “อะไร…ฮึก…” ดวงตาสีซีดมองมือเล็กที่ยื่นมา_

_ “ฉัน ชารอน ยินดีที่ได้รู้จัก” ชารอนยิ้มให้เด็กชายที่น้ำตานองหน้า “มาสิเดี๋ยวจะพาไปหามิสเฮเลนที่ห้องพยาบาล”_

_ “อืม..” เด็กชายเอื้อมมือเปรอะเปื้อนจับมือของชารอนแล้วค่อยๆ ลุกขึ้น “ฉัน…เจมส์ บาร์นส์…แต่เรียก บัคกี้ก็ได้”_

บัคกี้ยกมือขึ้นถูหน้าเมื่อรู้สึกถึงน้ำอุ่นๆ ที่กลิ้งออกจากดวงตา อยู่ๆ ก็นึกถึงตอนเจอกันครั้งแรกกับชารอนที่บ้านเด็กกำพร้าลิตเติ้ลริเวอร์ขึ้นมา …เธอเป็นคนเดียวที่ใกล้เคียงกับคำว่าครอบครัวมากที่สุด ชารอนเป็นลูกสาวของนักธุกิจคนหนึ่งที่ให้การอุปถัมภ์ที่นี่ น่าแปลกที่เด็กสาวซึ่งควรอยู่แต่ในแวดวงผู้รากมากดีอย่างเธอ มาคอยเล่นคลุกคลีกับเด็กเหลือขออย่างเขาเสมอ คิดแล้วก็รู้สึกผิดเหลือเกิน ที่เรื่องทุกอย่างยุ่งเหยิงแบบนี้เป็นเพราะการหลงผิดเพียงชั่ววูบของเขา

หวังว่าพวกไครซ์จะแค่ขู่..

พวกมันอาจจะยังไม่เจอชารอน..

เขาไม่เคยเชื่อในพระเจ้า แต่นี่เป็นครั้งแรกที่เริ่มภาวนาจากขอให้เธอยังปลอดภัย บัคกี้กระพริบตาเชื่องช้า ภาพรอบตัวพร่าเบลอจากหยดน้ำที่เกาะอยู่ขอบตา หัวหนักอึ้งจนบังคับให้ตั้งตรงไม่ได้ รู้สึกเหมือนแผลบอบช้ำทั่วทั้งตัวพร้อมใจกันเจ็บระบมขึ้นมาในคราวเดียว เขาหายใจหอบในตอนที่เห็นสตีฟโผล่มาอยู่ข้างๆ

“เฮ้!…บัคกี้….บัคกี้!!”

สตีฟเอื้อมปิดน้ำแล้วคว้าตัวคนที่ดูเหมือนกำลังจะหมดสติขึ้นมา เขารีบคว้าผ้าเช็ดตัวซับน้ำอีกฝ่ายลวกๆ แล้วสวมเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำให้ ทุลักทุเลพอดูกว่าจะพาคนที่เหลือสติน้อยเต็มทีไปไว้บนเตียงได้

“โอ้ย!”

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มชะงักมือเมื่อได้ยินเสียงร้อง เขาก้มสำรวจเห็นรอยเลือดที่ซึมเปื้อนเสื้อคลุมออกมา มือใหญ่ถือวิสาสะเลิกชายเสื้อขึ้น จึงเห็นรอยแผลกระสุนที่เขาเป็นคนลงมือยิงด้วยตัวเองที่ต้นขาอีกฝ่าย

“ถอย..” บัคกี้กัดฟันพูด เขาพยายามขยับหนีแต่ร่างกายไม่ตอบสนองซักนิด

“หึ แทบสลบคาอ่างแล้วยังจะปากดี” สตีฟว่าขณะหันไปหยิบกล่องยาจากเตียงตัวเองมา เขาเทน้ำเกลือใส่สำลีแล้วเช็ดรอบปากแผล

“บ้าเอ๊ย!” บัคกี้สบถลั่นเมื่อรู้สึกถึงความเจ็บแสบทันทีที่สตีฟเช็กสำลีลงมา

“สุภาพหน่อย.. ฉันอุตส่าห์ช่วยนะ”

“แล้วใครยิงล่ะ”

“ถ้ายอมมอบตัวดีๆ ฉันก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องทำ” สตีฟว่าก่อนหยิบยาเทใส่สำลีอีกแผ่นแล้วทารอบๆ บัคกี้สะดุ้งเฮือกกับความเจ็บแสบที่ปากแผลแต่สตีฟดึงขาเขาไว้

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มโยนสำลีชุ่มยาทิ้งก่อนหยิบผ้าพันแผลมา ค่อยๆ คลี่ผ้าที่ม้วนอยู่ออกแล้วพันลงบนต้นขาอีกฝ่าย เมื่อปราศจากการถกเถียง ทั้งห้องก็เงียบลงจนได้ยินเพียงเสียงลมหายใจ

“ทำไมยังไม่ยอมสารภาพเรื่องคาร์บอม”

บัคกี้หลุบมองคนที่ยังง่วนอยู่ตรงต้นขาเขา มือยังกำผ้าปูที่นอนแน่นด้วยความเจ็บแสบยังไม่จางหาย รู้สึกหนังตาหนักขึ้นเรื่อยๆ ไม่นานคนตรงหน้าก็ขยับขึ้นนั่งตรงเมื่อจัดการแผลที่ขาเรียบร้อย เขาเห็นดวงตาสีฟ้าใสมองตอบกลับมาแล้วค่อยๆ เลื่อนลงต่ำ แนวคิ้วเข้มกระตุกเข้าหากัน ก่อนมือใหญ่จะเอื้อมเปิดสาบเสื้อคลุมที่ทับกันลวกๆ ออก

“กี่ครั้งแล้วที่พวกมันจะฆ่านาย?” สตีฟมองร่องรอยบอบช้ำตามลำตัวอีกฝ่าย โชคดีไม่มีแผลใหญ่เหมือนที่ขา แต่สะดุดตาตรงรอยนูนของแผลเป็นที่หน้าท้อง

“ฉัน……” บัคกี้กระพริบตาเชื่องช้า ความอ่อนล้าทำให้เขาคิดอะไรไม่ออก รู้สึกเหมือนกำลังถูกหว่านล้อมให้หลุดปากพูดสิ่งที่เก็บไว้ในใจออกไป แต่เขาไม่อยากทำแบบนั้น

“ยังคิดว่ามันจะกลับใจมาช่วยอย่างนั้นเหรอ?”

บัคกี้มองดวงตาสีฟ้าใสคู่นั้นอย่างชั่งใจ เขาไม่ได้ห่วงตัวเอง แต่ถ้าหากบอกไป… ถ้าบอกสตีฟไปแล้วพวกไครซ์รู้ตัว พวกมันจะทำอะไรชารอนมั้ย?

“บัคกี้…..”

“พวกมันบอกว่าถ้าฉันยอมตายในคาร์บอมครั้งนี้ คนสำคัญฉันจะปลอดภัย..” ไม่รู้เพราะเวลานี้สมองเขาไม่ทำงาน หรือวิธีเกลี้ยกล่อมได้ผล สุดท้ายบัคกี้จึงตัดสินใจพูดมันออกมา “แต่ฉันดันไปรู้ความลับพวกมันเข้าเลยพยายามหนี มันตามจับได้เลยรุมซ้อมแล้วเอาฉันทิ้งให้ระเบิดไปพร้อมกับรถคันนั้น”

“อย่างนั้นนายก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องปิดปากเงียบแล้วนี่” สตีฟว่าพลางเก็บอุปกรณ์ทำแผลใส่กล่องยาตามเดิม ไขข้อข้องใจไปได้อย่างหนึ่งว่าทำไมในวิดีโอจากกล้องวงจรปิดบัคกี้ถึงดูสะบักสะบอมลงจากรถ

ผู้ต้องหาหนุ่มมองตามร่างสูงใหญ่ตรงหน้าที่วุ่นวายอยู่ตรงโต๊ะข้างเตียง เขานิ่งคิดตามที่อีกฝ่ายพูดเมื่อครู่ แล้วฝืนออกแรงยกมือขึ้นดึงแขนเสื้อคลุมสตีฟไว้ก่อนเจ้าตัวจะเดินห่างออกไป

“คนที่อยู่ในรถคันนั้น….ชื่อ คารีม……”

สตีฟหันมองตามแรงดึง พอใจที่ในที่สุดก็ได้ยินข้อมูลสำคัญจากปากผู้ต้องหา หากแต่พบว่าคนที่ดึงแขนเสื้อเขาไว้กำลังตัวสั่น

“นายโอเคมั้ย?….”

“ต….แต่อีกคน….ไม่รู้จัก” เจ้าของชื่อไม่ตอบแต่พูดต่อด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเครือ

“บัคกี้..บัคกี้!”

สตีฟทรุดนั่งลงที่เตียงอีกครั้ง เขาพยายามเขย่าบัคกี้ให้ได้สติแต่เมื่อสัมผัสโดนผิวกายที่โผล่พ้นเสื้อก็พบว่าอีกฝ่ายตัวร้อนราวกับไฟสุม ชายหนุ่มตรงหน้าคู้ตัวเข้าหากัน แนวคิ้วขมวดมุ่นอย่างทรมาน เจ้าหน้าที่ภาคสนามมากฝีมือแทบทำอะไรไม่ถูกเมื่อเจอคนป่วย

“หนาว” บัคกี้กำเสื้อคนตรงหน้าแน่นโดยไม่รู้ตัว เขาทั้งเจ็บปวดและหนาวสั่นถึงกระดูก

“อะไรนะ?” ผู้ต้องหาหนุ่มได้ยินเสียงทุ้มดังอยู่ใกล้ๆ

“ห…หนาวมากเลย” เขารู้สึกถึงเสียงที่สั่นเครืออย่างควบคุมไม่ได้ ความเย็นเยือกเข้าจู่โจมเมื่อไอตัวอุ่นๆ ของคนตรงอยู่ตรงหน้าหายไป ก่อนจะสัมผัสได้ถึงผืนผ้านุ่มๆ ที่คลุมลงมา

สตีฟรีบคลี่ผ้าห่มที่ปลายเตียงคลุมลงบนตัวของบัคกี้ แต่เห็นอาการยังไม่ดีขึ้นจึงรื้อผ้าห่มจากเตียงตัวเองมาห่มทับให้อีกชั้น

“ดีขึ้นมั้ย” เขาถาม หากแต่บัคกี้กลับส่ายหน้า

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มคิดหนัก เขาเดินไปเพิ่มอุณหภูมิฮีทเตอร์แล้วกลับมาที่เตียง แต่บัคกี้ก็ยังไม่ดีขึ้น ซ้ำร้ายสิ่งที่พวกเขาสวมใส่อยู่ตอนนี้ก็เป็นเพียงแค่เสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำบางๆ ชุดที่ใส่มาเปียกโชกหลังจากรถถูกแรงระเบิดจนพุ่งลงแม่น้ำ กว่าจะแห้งก็คงต้องรอถึงเช้า

“ให้ตาย…” สตีฟเดินกลับไปค้นที่กล่องยา เคราะห์ดีที่ไม่นานก็เจอกระปุกยาลดไข้ เขารีบเทออกมาสองเม็ดแล้วรินน้ำใส่แก้ว ลองเรียกคนที่นอนอยู่แต่ไม่มีทีท่าว่าอีกฝ่ายจะลุกขึ้นมา

“ทำไงวะ..” สตีฟขมวดคิ้วก่อนตัดสินใจนั่งลงบนเตียงแล้วช้อนตัวบัคกี้ขึ้นพิงตัวเอง ช้อนใบหน้าที่เอียงซบให้ตั้งตรง ค่อยๆ วางเม็ดยาและป้อนน้ำเข้าปาก

เขาหยิบผ้ามาเช็ดน้ำที่หกเลอะแล้วจัดบัคกี้ให้นอนลงอีกครั้ง เรียบร้อยแล้วขายาวจึงก้าวกลับมานั่งพักที่เตียงของตัวเอง เขานั่งสังเกตุดูซักพัก แต่อาการหนาวจนตัวสั่นของบัคกี้ก็ยังไม่หาย

“หนาว..”

สตีฟได้ยังคงได้ยินเสียงพึมพำ ดวงตาคมมองอย่างครุ่นคิด สุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจล้มตัวลงนอนบนเตียงอีกฝ่าย มือใหญ่จัดผ้าห่มทั้งสองผืนให้ห่อขึ้นมาจนมิดคางคนป่วย ก่อนวงแขนแข็งแรงจะกอดกระชับร่างสั่นเทาเข้าหาตัว หวังว่าความอบอุ่นจากร่างกายจะช่วยบรรเทาอาการคนตรงหน้าให้ทุเลาลง

**>>>>TBC>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เว้นวรรคจากฉากยิงดุเดือด
> 
> มาเป็นฉากนิ่งๆ ในห้องพักกันบ้าง
> 
> หวังว่าการป่วยหนักของบัคกี้  
จะทำให้มีอะไรๆ ดีขึ้นบ้างนะ ><
> 
> ต้องขอขอบคุณทุกคนที่หลงเข้ามา  
แล้วเจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้าค่า


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:เนื้อหานิยายภายในบล็อคเป็นคู่ชาย-ชาย!ถ้าหากใครไม่ชอบ หรือบังเอิญหลงเข้ามากรุณากดปิดอย่างสงบนะคะ เนื้อหานิยายทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องแต่งขึ้นตามจินตนาการเพื่อความบันเทิง ไม่มีเจตนาทำให้ผู้อื่นเสื่อมเสียแต่อย่างใด
> 
> ติดตามที่:
> 
> Facebook Page >> https://www.facebook.com/gimmefiction93/  
Twitter >> @Keshiki_Super

ช่วงขายาวก้าวขึ้นบันไดไปชั้นสองอย่างรีบเร่ง ตามทางเดินมืดครึ้มมีหลอดไฟถูกต่อแขวนไว้กับแนวท่อบนเพดานห่างๆ โรงงานที่ถูกทิ้งร้างในย่านเงียบเหงาแห่งหนึ่งของลอสแองเจิลลิสไม่เป็นที่สนใจของผู้คนมากนัก สภาพที่ทรุดโทรมและต้นไม้ที่ขึ้นรกทำให้ไม่มีใครอยากเข้าใกล้ สุดท้ายมันจึงถูกนำมาใช้ประโยชน์ในทางผิดกฎหมาย

“อีกสามวันระเบิดจะมาถึงแอลเอ…”

“โอเค ฉันจะเตรียมพาคนไปรอรับ”

“อย่าให้มีพลูโตเนียมรั่วออกมาล่ะ”

“เข้าใจแล้ว.. คาร์บอมจะลงมือเมื่อไหร่?”

“พรุ่งนี้”

บัคกี้ที่เพิ่งเดินมาถึงนิ่งค้างเมื่อได้ยินบทสนทนา เดิมทีจุดประสงค์ที่เขามาหาไครซ์ก็เพื่อรายงานการส่งมอบยาเสพติดล็อตล่าสุดให้ผู้ซื้อ หากแต่เมื่อเห็นผ่านบานกระจกขุ่นมัวของห้องควบคุมว่าไครซ์กำลังคุยกับใครอีกคนอยู่จึงชะงัก และไม่นึกว่าบทสนทนาถัดมาจะทำให้ตกตะลึงได้เพียงนี้ เขาไม่โง่เกินไปขนาดที่จะไม่รู้ว่าสาร _‘พลูโตเนียม’_ เป็นส่วนประกอบของอะไร…

เขาไม่เคยนึกสงสัยเลยว่าไครซ์จะยังมีเบื้องหลังอะไรที่ยิ่งกว่าการจ้างฆ่าและค้ายา นี่หมายถึงชีวิตคนเป็นสิบล้าน มันเรื่องใหญ่มากเกินกว่าจะทำนิ่งเฉยได้ สิ่งแรกที่เข้ามาในหัวคือต้องรีบบอกชารอนให้รู้ เธอต้องไปอยู่ในที่ปลอดภัย

“นั่นใคร!”

ชายปริศนาที่ยืนอยู่กับไครซ์ตะโกนขึ้นเมื่อหันมาเห็นว่ามีคนยืนอยู่ตรงบานหน้าต่าง อารามตกใจ บัคกี้จึงรีบผละตัวออกแล้วรีบวิ่งหนี ไครซ์วิ่งตามออกมาพร้อมชักปืนขึ้น

ปังๆ!!

กระสุนพุ่งผ่านไปอย่างเฉียดฉิว หากแต่เสียงนั่นเรียกให้ลูกน้องคนอื่นๆ ของไครซ์วิ่งกรูเข้ามา

“จับตัวมันมา!” ไครซ์ตะโกนสั่ง

บัคกี้พยายามวิ่งหลบหลีกตามเครื่องจักร แต่สุดท้ายก็พลาดท่าเมื่อมีพวกของไครซ์โผล่มาดักหน้าไว้ เขาพยายามโต้กลับ แต่จำนวนคนที่มากกว่าและปืนที่เล็งมาจากรอบด้านทำให้เขาสู้ไม่ได้

.

.

.

“อั่ก!!”

บัคกี้ถูกเหวี่ยงลงพื้นในห้องควบคุม เขาพยายามตะเกียกตะกายหนีแต่ถูกปลายเท้าของใครซักคนเตะเข้าที่หน้าท้องจนจุก

“เอาตัวมันขึ้นมา”

เขาถูกกระชากขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง แขนทั้งสองข้างชายสองคนล็อคไว้ บัคกี้เห็นไครซ์กำลังเดินตรงมา เยื้องไปด้านหลังคือชายชาวตะวันออกกลางที่เป็นคู่สนทนาของไครซ์ก่อนหน้านี้

“แกได้ยินอะไรไปบ้าง” มือหนาจิกเข้าที่เส้นผมของเขาและกระชากให้เงยหน้าขึ้น

“…………” บัคกี้ไม่ยอมพูด

“คิดจะหนีงั้นเหรอ!!” ไครซ์ตะคอก

“………….” บัคกี้พยายามข่มความกลัว

“แส่ไม่เข้าเรื่อง!!” ฝ่ามือหนาปะทะเข้ากับใบหน้าอย่างแรงจนบัคกี้รู้สึกถึงเลือดในปาก

“เรื่องนี้เสี่ยงไม่ได้นะ..” ชายตะวันออกกลางพูดขึ้น ดวงตาเย็นเยือบตวัดมองมาที่บัคกี้

“ฉันจัดการเอง” ไครซ์พยักหน้าก่อนหันไปสั่งลูกน้อง “เอามันไปขังไว้ที่ห้องเก็บของก่อน”

.

.

.

บัคกี้รีบมองหาทางหนีทันทีที่ถูกผลักเข้ามาในห้องเก็บของ ไม่นานก็พบช่องโหว่ เขาควานหาอุปกรณ์ที่ใช้ในการสะเดาะกลอนและหนีออกมาจากในนั้นได้ บัคกี้พาตัวเองออกไปตามทางเดินมืดครึ้ม แต่ไปได้ไม่ไกลพวกไครซ์ก็รู้ตัวเข้าเสียก่อน พวกมันเจอเขาและซ้อมจนน่วม ก่อนจะลากกลับไปทิ้งไว้ขังในห้องอีกครั้ง คราวนี้ถูกมัดมือมัดเท้าเอาไว้อย่างแน่นหนา กว่าจะได้ออกมาอีกครั้งก็เมื่อถึงเช้าวันใหม่ เขาถูกปลุกให้ตื่นแล้วลากกลับมายังห้องเครื่องที่ไครซ์อยู่เมื่อวานอีกครั้ง

“แกต้องเป็นคนทำให้เกิดคาร์บอมในลอสแองเจิลลิสวันนี้…”

“ไม่…” บัคกี้ปฏิเสธทันควัน

หากแต่ไครซ์กลับกระตุกยิ้ม “แน่ใจเหรอ? แล้วถ้าเกิด….พวกฉันจะแวะไปทักทายผู้หญิงที่ชื่อ ชารอน อะไรนั่นซักหน่อยล่ะ….”

“อย่ายุ่งกับเธอ!!” บัคกี้ตะโกนลั่น ใจหายวาบเมื่อไครซ์พูดชื่อชารอนออกมา เขาไม่เคยพูดถึงเธอตั้งแต่เข้ามาทำงานอยู่ในกลุ่มนี้ เขาพลาดเอง และไม่อยากให้ชารอนถูกดึงเข้ามาเกี่ยวข้องกับเรื่องธุรกิจมืดแบบนี้ ไครซ์มีเครือข่ายอยู่ทั่ว คงใช้ซักวิธีถึงได้สืบรู้ว่าเขาสนิทกับชารอน

“เห็นว่าแกทึกทักว่ายัยนั่นเป็นน้องสาวแกนี่…”

“อย่างยุ่งกับชารอน เธอไม่เกี่ยวอะไรกับเรื่องนี้!!”

“ฉันไม่ยุ่งแน่ถ้าแกทำตามที่ฉันสั่ง”

บัคกี้ขบกรามแน่น เขาพยายามสะบัดตัวหนีแต่กลับทำให้โดนหมัดหนักๆ เข้าที่ลิ้นปี่จนจุก

“แกจะทำให้เกิดคาร์บอม หรือจะให้ลากชารอนมาที่นี่”

“……………”

“คนของฉันอยู่ใกล้ๆ แถวนั้นพร้อมไปหายัยผมบลอนด์นั่นทุกเมื่อ..”

“……………”

“และฉันไม่รับรองหรอกนะว่าก่อนตายนังนั่นจะเจออะไรบ้าง”

“พอได้แล้ว ฉันจะทำ!!!”

“ว่าไงนะ….”

“ฉันจะทำเอง!! คาร์บอมนั่น!”

.

.

.

.

.

ชายหนุ่มสะดุ้งเฮือกตื่นขึ้นในความมืด

หัวใจยังคงเต้นรัวจากเรื่องที่เผลอคิดซ้ำๆ จนเก็บไปฝันเมื่อครู่ เขาค่อยๆ กลอกตาสำรวจไล่ตั้งแต่เพดานห้องสีตุ่นจนมาถึงกรอบหน้าต่างที่ม่านถูกดึงปิดลวกๆ เตียงยับยู่ยี่ข้างๆ ที่ว่างเปล่า และเสื้อผ้าที่วางระเกะระกะบนพื้น ..มาถึงตรงนี้ถึงนึกได้ว่าตลอด 48 ชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมาเกิดอะไรขึ้นกับตัวเองหลังหนีออกมาจากคาร์บอม

บัคกี้พยายามขยับลุกแต่ถูกอะไรบางอย่างพาดทับไว้จนเขาแทบกระดิกตัวไม่ได้ ชายหนุ่มหันมองหาต้นเหตุ พลันดวงตาสีซีดก็เบิกกว้างเมื่อพลิกตัวกลับมาแล้วเห็นว่าอะไรหนักๆ ที่ว่านั่นมาจากไหน

_สตีฟ?_

บัคกี้มองเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มตรงหน้าด้วยความประหลาดใจ

ใบหน้าของสตีฟเอนซบอยู่ในระยะประชิดเหมือนเมื่อตอนที่หลบพวกไครซ์ตรงซอกเล็กๆ ใต้สะพาน เขาเผลอกวาดตามอง แพขนตายาวตัดกับผิวกรำแดดน้อยๆ แนวคิ้วเข้มยังคงขมวดมุ่นแม้ในยามหลับ เส้นผมสีอ่อนตกลงปรกใบหน้าที่ราวกับถูกพระเจ้าปั้นแต่ง ไล่สายตาผ่านลำคอที่โผล่พ้นเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำลงไป จึงเห็นท่อนแขนแข็งแรงโอบอยู่รอบตัวเขาที่ถูกห่อด้วยผ้านวมผืนหนา

_อุ่น.._

เป็นสิ่งที่ผุดขึ้นมาในหัวของบัคกี้ ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าไอตัวอุ่นๆ ของสตีฟที่ลอดผ่านผืนผ้าห่มเข้ามาชวนให้รู้สึกสบาย ถ้าหากเขามีโอกาสใช้ชีวิตแบบคนธรรมดา และนี่เป็นแค่อีกวันที่ตื่นขึ้นมาพร้อมกับสัมผัสอุ่นๆ ข้างกายแบบนี้ …มันจะเป็นช่วงเวลาที่น่าอิจฉาแค่ไหนกัน

บัคกี้ก็ไล่ความรู้สึกนั้นออกไป น่าตลกดีที่วูบหนึ่งเขากลับลืมสถานะของตัวเองกับสตีฟเสียสนิท สิ่งที่ควรทำตอนนี้คือควรจะฉวยโอกาสที่หมอนี่กำลังหลับสนิทอยู่หนีไปจากที่นี่

โดยไม่ปล่อยให้เป็นแค่ความคิด บัคกี้ค่อยๆ ขยับตัว ความปวดร้าวจากบาดแผลที่ระบมขึ้นมาทำให้เขาต้องนิ่วหน้าแต่ก็ฝืนกัดฟันทนต่อ เขาดึงผ้าห่มออก จับท่อนแขนหนักๆ ของสตีฟยกจากตัวเองแล้ววางลงบนที่นอนอย่างเบามือก่อนขยับลุกขึ้นนั่ง มีเพียงแผลใหญ่ที่ต้นขาเท่านั้นที่ทำให้ขยับไม่ค่อยถนัด แต่ไม่มีอาการปวดหัวและหนาวสั่นหลงเหลืออยู่แล้ว เขาจำอะไรบางอย่างได้ลางๆ ก่อนหลับไป และเดาได้ว่าทำไมสตีฟถึงมานอนกอดเขาไว้ ขายาวก้าวลงจากที่นอนแล้วกะโผลกกะเผลกไปที่กองเสื้อผ้าที่กองอยู่กับพื้น คงมีแค่คนที่ยังหลับสนิทอยู่ที่เอาชุดของเขามาผึ่งไว้ให้แบบนี้

“ขอบคุณ…” บัคกี้พึมพำแผ่วเบาแม้รู้ว่าคนที่นอนอยู่บนเตียงจะไม่ได้ยิน เขาละสายตาจากร่างสูงใหญ่แล้วรีบแต่งตัว ไอร้อนจากฮีทเตอร์ใต้พื้นห้องทำให้เสื้อผ้าที่เปียกชุ่มเมื่อคืนเกือบแห้งสนิทแล้ว

“ตอบแทนกันด้วยการหนีไปอีกงั้นเหรอ”

เสียงที่ดังขึ้นทำให้คนที่กำลังสวมรองเท้าอยู่หน้าประตูห้องสะดุ้ง บัคกี้หันกลับมาและพบว่าคนที่ควรจะหลับสนิทลุกมายืนอยู่ที่ปลายเตียงแล้ว เขาก้าวถอยหลังเมื่อสตีฟขยับเดิน เจ้าหน้าที่ผมทองมองจ้องเขาไม่ละสายตาขณะปลดเสื้อคลุมอาบน้ำออกอย่างไม่อายแล้วหยิบชุดของตัวเองที่ผึ่งไว้กับพื้นขึ้นสวม

“ฉันจะตอบแทนนายซักวัน แต่ไม่ใช่ตอนนี้”

บัคกี้เบือนหน้าหนีจากสายตาคมกริบของอีกฝ่ายก่อนตัดสินใจเอื้อมคว้าเข้าที่ลูกบิดแล้วดันประตูเปิดออก เขาเตรียมวิ่งออกไป หากแต่ทันทีที่ก้าวขาออกก็ถูกหยุดลงด้วยสัมผัสจากโลหะเย็นเฉียบที่กดลงบนหน้าผาก

กริ๊ก…

บัคกี้เบิกตากว้างด้วยความตกใจ ค่อยๆ มองไล่จากปลายนิ้วเปรอะเปื้อนกดปลดล็อคไกปืนที่จ่อติดหน้าผากเขา แขนเสื้อแจ็คเก็ตที่ถกขึ้นเผยให้รอยสักคุ้นตา เขารู้สึกถึงเม็ดเหงื่อซึมตามไรผม ใจเต้นไม่เป็นระส่ำเมื่อไล่สายตาจนมาถึงใบหน้าของคนที่ขวางทางเอาไว้

“เล่นซ่อนหาเก่งดีนะ” ไครซ์แสยะยิ้ม สายตาเย็นเยียบจ้องใบหน้าตื่นกลัวของบัคกี้ ก่อนกลอกมองไปยังใครอีกคนที่ยังยืนอยู่ด้านใน “ไง คุณเจ้าหน้าที่.. แปลกใจเหรอว่าทำไมฉันถึงเจอที่นี่ได้”

“ไม่… แค่ผิดคาดที่มาช้าขนาดนี้” สตีฟยังคงทีท่านิ่งเฉยแม้ไม่มีอาวุธ ดวงตาคมกริบมองไครซ์ที่ใช้ปืนจ่อหน้าผากผู้ต้องหาของเขา เลยไปจนถึงด้านนอกที่มีชายฉกรรจ์อาวุธครบมือสามคนยืนอยู่ พยายามประเมินทุกความเป็นไปได้ในหัว

“โอ้ ..ที่ถูกคือฉันทำให้พวกแกตายใจได้!” ไครซ์ว่า ก่อนมือหยาบกร้านจะคว้าหมับเข้าที่คอของบัคกี้แล้วเล็งปลายกระบอกปืนไปทางคนในห้องแทน

“ปล่อย!” บัคกี้พยายามดิ้นหนีจากอุ้งมือที่บีบลำคอเขาแน่น

“ขอของคืนก่อนล่ะ ขอบคุณที่เก็บไว้ให้” ไครซ์กระตุกยิ้มก่อนจะส่งสัญญาณให้ลูกน้องสามคนของเขาเดินเข้าไปจัดการเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มที่ด้านใน ขณะตัวเองลากบัคกี้ที่ยังไม่สิ้นพยศออกไปขึ้นรถ

“อึก..ให้ตายสิวะ!!” บัคกี้สบถเมื่อถูกโยนเข้าไปในรถ เขารีบพุ่งตัวไปที่ประตู เห็นผ่านกระจกว่าสตีฟกำลังจะวิ่งตามออกมาแต่ถูกลูกน้องของไครซ์กันเอาไว้ มือสั่นเทาพยายามดึงบานประตูเปิดออก แต่ไครซ์ก็ตามเข้ามาและปล่อยหมัดหนักๆ เข้าที่หน้าท้องจนเขาจุกตัวงอ

“คราวนี้แกจะไม่ทำรถฉันชนอะไรอีก” ไครซ์จับมือสองข้างของบัคกี้มัดไพล่หลังอย่างแน่นหนาก่อนคว้าเศษผ้าขึ้นปิดตาคนที่สิ้นฤทธิ์ แล้วออกคำสั่งให้ลูกน้องที่นั่งประจำที่คนขับออกรถ

* * *

สตีฟรีบพุ่งตัวตามออกไปเมื่อเห็นบัคกี้ถูกลากขึ้นรถ หากแต่ถูกลูกน้องสามคนของไครซ์สกัดไว้ พวกมันสองดันเขากลับเข้าไปในห้องพยายามเข้าล็อกตัวในขณะที่อีกคนสวมกระบอกเก็บเสียงเข้าที่ปลายปืน เขารู้ได้ทันทีว่าตัวเองกำลังจะโดนเก็บ

“เอามันไว้บนเตียง” คนที่ถือปืนออกคำสั่ง พวกมันอีกสองคนจึงลากเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มไปที่เตียง ซึ่งฟูกนอนหนาๆ เป็นที่เก็บเสียงเฉพาะกิจชั้นดี

สตีฟพยายามบิดตัวหนีก่อนสบจังหวะเตะตัดขาพวกมันคนหนึ่งจนเสียหลัก เขาสะบัดแขนออกมาได้แล้วปล่อยหมัดหนักๆ ใส่อีกคนที่ยังรั้งแขนเขาไว้จนเป็นอิสระ แต่ยังไม่ทันตั้งตัวก็ต้องนิ่วหน้าเมื่อกระสุนพุ่งเฉียดแขนไป ชายถือปืนตั้งท่าเล็งมาที่เขาอีกครั้ง สตีฟคว้าหมอนที่อยู่ใกล้มือที่สุดแล้วโยนใส่จนมันเสียหลักหันหลบ จังหวะนั้นเขาจึงสับสันมือลงปัดปืนออกจากมือแล้วถีบมันจนกระแทกเขากับผนังห้อง

“อึก..” สตีฟกำลังจะวิ่งไปที่ประตู แต่ถูกวงแขนของพวกมันคนหนึ่งรัดคอจากด้านหลัง เขารีบดันถอยหลังกระแทกตัวเข้ากับผนังอย่างแรงจนทรุดตัวลากเขาลงไปกับพื้นด้วยแต่ยังไม่ยอมคลายแขนออก สตีฟจึงใช้ศอกถองเข้าที่หน้าท้องของมันไม่ยั้งแรงเพื่อให้เป็นอิสระ

พวกมันคนหนึ่งพุ่งตรงมาเมื่อตั้งหลักได้ ในมือปลดล็อคกระบอกปืนและเล็งตรงมาที่เขา สตีฟมีเวลาแค่เสี้ยววิ เขาตัดสินใจก้มลงหลบและหันหลัง จึงทำให้จังหวะที่มันรัวไกปืนใส่ กระสุนจึงตรงเข้าเจาะร่างของคนที่รัดคอเขาไว้แทน

“ไอ้ระยำเอ๊ย!!” เสียงสบถดังขึ้นพร้อมกับที่มันระดมยิงจนหมดแม็ก สตีฟยังปลอดภัยอยู่หลังร่างที่แน่นิ่ง เขารีบใช้จังหวะที่ทุกอย่างเงียบลงรีบพลิกตัวออกมา ขายาวยกขึ้นถีบสกัดพวกมันอีกคนที่พุ่งเข้าใส่ ก่อนจะรีบลุกขึ้น เขาตั้งการ์ดรับเมื่อมันโถมตัวเข้าใส่อีกครั้ง แต่พลาดท่าทรุดลงกับพื้นเมื่อถูกฮุกหมัดเข้าที่หน้าท้องและใบหน้าจนเสียหลัก

“ยิงมันสิวะ!!” พวกมันคนหนึ่งตะโกนสั่ง สตีฟพยายามไล่อาการมึนงงออกไป เขาเห็นมือปืนบรรจุกระสุนกลับเข้าไปใหม่เรียบร้อยและเล็งมาที่เขา จังหวะนั้นสตีฟเห็นปืนที่ตกอยู่ข้างๆ เขารีบคว้ามันมา และยิงสวนกลับไปทันที

ร่างของมือปืนทรุดลงกับพื้นเมื่อกระสุนโดนเข้าที่จุดสำคัญ สตีฟรีบหยัดตัวลุกขึ้นอีกครั้ง แต่ต้องนิ่วหน้าเมื่อพบว่าเขาเองก็ได้แผลที่ต้นแขนข้างเดิม เลือดเริ่มไหลออกจากปากแผลที่กระสุนเจาะ แต่เขายังไม่มีเวลาสนใจมันในตอนนี้ สตีฟรีบพุ่งตัวเข้าหาพวกมันคนสุดท้ายที่กำลังจะหนีไป มือใหญ่คว้ากระชากตัวมันได้ก่อนจะกดกระแทกลงนอนคว่ำกับพื้น

“มันไปที่ไหน” สตีฟพูดขึ้นน้ำเสียงเจืออาการเหนื่อยหอบ

“ไม่รู้!” มันว่าขณะตะเกียกตะกายดิ้นหนี

“บอกมาว่ามันพาบัคกี้ไปไหน!!” สตีฟขึ้นเสียง มือข้างหนึ่งบิดข้อมือของมันจนได้ยินเสียงร้องโอดโอย พร้อมกดปืนที่จ่อเข้าท้ายทอย

“ฉันไม่รู้!” มันโต้กลับเสียงแข็ง สตีฟขบกรามแน่น เขาเสียเวลามามากแล้วและจะช้าไปกว่านี้ไม่ได้

ปัง!

“อ๊ากก!” โดยไม่ลังเล สตีฟเลื่อนปืนลงแล้วยิงเข้าที่ขาของมันไปหนึ่งนัด เลือดสีแดงสดซึมออกมาพร้อมเสียงร้องและสบถ

“บอกมาว่ามันพาบัคกี้ไปไหน หรือนัดต่อไปจะฝังที่หัวแก”

“อึก…โรงงาน!!” ในที่สุดมันก็ยอมคายข้อมูลออกมา

“โรงงานอะไร” สตีฟจ่อปืนไว้ที่หัวของมัน

“โรงงานผลิตอะไหล่รถ…ถนนเมดฟอร์ด”

“ดี….” สตีฟพึมพำตอบกลับ ก่อนจะจับหัวมันกระแทกเข้ากับพื้นอย่างแรงจนสลบ เขาขยับลุกแล้วควานหาโทรศัพท์จากตัวคนร้าย ไม่นานก็เจอเครื่องมือสื่อสารจากในกระเป๋ากางเกง เขาจึงรีบหยิบขึ้นกดเบอร์โทรหานาตาชาทันที

* * *

บัคกี้ถูกมัดปิดตาตั้งแต่บนรถและไม่รู้ว่าถูกพามาที่ไหน ไครซ์ลากตัวเขาไปตามทางเดินขรุขระ พูดทักกับใครคนหนึ่งด้วยภาษาที่ฟังแล้วไม่เข้าใจ ก่อนเขารู้สึกถึงแสงที่มืดลงและกลิ่นอับชื้นไม่คุ้นเคย เขาได้ยินเสียงฝีเท้าหลายคู่ดังขึ้น จากนั้นแขนทั้งสองข้างก็ถูกยกขึ้นพันธนาการด้วยเชือกเส้นหนาแล้วดึงขึงไว้กลางอากาศ

“แกะผ้าปิดตาออก”

สิ้นเสียงไครซ์บัคกี้ก็มองเห็นอีกครั้ง เขากลอกมองรอบตัว ห้องมืดครึ้มทำด้วยไม้และเพดานสูงทำให้เขาเดาว่าคงเป็นโรงนาที่ไหนซักที่ เสียงเสื้อผ้าเสียดสีทำให้เขารีบมองกลับมา ตรงหน้าคือไครซ์ และ มีชายฉกรรจ์ไม่คุ้นหน้าอีกสี่คนยืนอยู่รอบบริเวณ

“อันที่จริงถ้าแกยอมตายในคาร์บอมแต่แรก ก็ไม่ต้องมาเจออะไรแบบนี้” ไครซ์พูดขึ้นขณะทิ้งตัวลงนั่งบนเก้าอี้ มันหันเรียกใครคนหนึ่ง บัคกี้มองตามชายร่างสูงที่เดินเข้ามาพร้อมห่อผ้าในมือ และทันทีที่มันถูกคลี่ออก เขาก็รู้สึกถึงความหนาววาบถึงขั้วกระดูก วัตถุสีเงินวาววางเรียงอยู่บนเนื้อผ้าสีหม่น มีดผ่าตัดไปจนถึงมีดเกือบครึ่งฟุต กรรไกร คีม แท่งเหล็ก และอีกหลายชิ้นที่ไม่นึกอยากจินตนาการถึง

“ต้องการอะไร” บัคกี้กลั้นใจพูดขึ้น

“แกคงยังไม่ลืม เอ็ดดี้ เคนน์ ฉันให้งานมันทำแต่มันคิดจะแบล็คเมล์ฉัน….” รอยยิ้มเย็นเยียบของไครซ์ค่อยๆ เลือนหายไป “เพิ่งจะเคลียร์ศพมันไปได้เมื่อวันก่อน แต่ปรากฎว่า เอ็ดดี้ มันรอบคอบกว่าที่ฉันคิด”

บัคกี้กลืนน้ำลายลงคออย่างยากลำบากเมื่อรู้ว่าไครซ์เก็บเอ็ดดี้ไปแล้ว ถึง เอ็ดดี้ เคนน์ จะไม่ใช่คนดี.. อันที่จริงคนในแวดวงนี้ที่เขาทำงานด้วยก็ไม่มีคนดีอยู่แล้ว แต่เขาได้ทำงานกับเอ็ดดี้หลายครั้ง และหมอนี่ก็ไม่ได้แย่เสียทีเดียวอย่างน้อยครั้งหนึ่งก็เคยช่วยชีวิตเขาไว้ บัคกี้พยายามไล่ความคิดถึงความเกี่ยวข้องระหว่างพวกเขา เอ็ดดี้ไม่เคยเปิดเผยรายละเอียดงานให้เห็น ที่เขารู้มีแค่เพียงแค่ว่าเอ็ดดี้เป็นแฮ็คเกอร์ฝีมีฉกาจ และรับทำทุกงานที่ทุ่มเงินให้ไม่อั้น

“เอ๊ดดี้ทำไฟล์ก๊อปปี้ข้อมูลบางอย่างเอาไว้ และพวกฉันเจอหลักฐานที่ว่ามันน่าจะอยู่กับแก” ไครซ์พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงเรียบนิ่ง “บอกมาว่ามันอยู่ไหน?”

“ว่าไงนะ…” บัคกี้ทวนคำด้วยความไม่เข้าใจ “ฉันไม่รู้!”

“ตอนนี้มีเวลาไม่มาก.. แกเลยอาจจะอยากได้สิ่งกระตุ้น” ไครซ์ว่าก่อนพยักหน้าสั่งให้ชายร่างสูงคนนั้นลงมือ มันเดินตรงมาหาเขาพร้อมมีดผ่าตัดเล่มเล็ก

“พวกแก.. ถอดเสื้อผ้ามันออกมาให้หมด ตรวจดูทุกชิ้นว่ามันซ่อนชิปไว้ที่ไหน”

**>>>>TBC>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ไม่เข้าใจเลยว่าเมื่อก่อนแต่งเร็วขนาดวันเว้นวันได้ไง 555
> 
> พล็อตมีแต่เวลาเรียบเรียงน้อยเลยอืดอาดแบบนี้  
ต้องขอโทษทุกคนจริงๆ ค่ะ
> 
> หวังว่าจะยังติดตามกันอยู่  
และร่วมลุ้นไปว่าเรื่องนี้จะจบลงแบบไหน
> 
> ขอฝากด้วยนะคะ  
แล้วเจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้าค่า


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:เนื้อหานิยายภายในบล็อคเป็นคู่ชาย-ชาย!ถ้าหากใครไม่ชอบ หรือบังเอิญหลงเข้ามากรุณากดปิดอย่างสงบนะคะ เนื้อหานิยายทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องแต่งขึ้นตามจินตนาการเพื่อความบันเทิง ไม่มีเจตนาทำให้ผู้อื่นเสื่อมเสียแต่อย่างใด
> 
> ติดตามที่:
> 
> Facebook Page >> https://www.facebook.com/gimmefiction93/  
Twitter >> @Keshiki_Super

เข็มบนหน้าปัดชี้ไปที่ความเร็วเกือบ 120 กิโลเมตร สตีฟบังคับพวงมาลัยหลบหลีกรถที่วิ่งขวางอย่างเร่งร้อน สายตามองตรงไปยังเส้นทางด้านหน้า ถนนเมดฟอร์ดห่างจากโมเต็ลที่เขาพักพอสมควร แต่ตอนนี้ยังอยู่ในช่วงเช้ามืด รถบนถนนยังไม่พลุกพล่านมากนักเขาจึงเร่งความเร็วได้เต็มที่ นาตาชาน่าจะประสานให้หน่วยภาคสนามของ CTU ไล่หลังตามมาติดๆ คงใช้เวลาไม่เท่าไหร่ในการตามมาสมทบเขาที่โรงงาน

สตีฟหักเลี้ยวเข้าถนนอีกเส้น นิ่วหน้าน้อยๆ เมื่อแผลกระสุนที่แขนปวดแปลบขึ้นมา เขาไม่มีเวลาสนใจมันมากนัก เพียงแค่เอาผ้าขนหนูพันแผลลวกๆ แล้วใช้รถของพวกนั้นขับตามออกมา ภาพใบหน้าตื่นกลัวของบัคกี้จากในรถที่มองกลับมายังคงค้างอยู่ในความคิด มันทำให้สตีฟหงุดหงิดตัวเอง ถ้าหากเขาไม่ลังเล จังหวะที่มันเบนปืนออกจากกลางหน้าผากบัคกี้ ทุกอย่างคงง่ายกว่านี้

มือใหญ่กำพวงมาลัยแน่น คิดย้อนทวนกลับไป ค่อนข้างมั่นใจว่าเมื่อคืนพวกเขาไม่เหลือหลักฐานอะไรทิ้งไว้แล้วแน่ๆ หลังหนีออกจากใต้สะพาน เพราะของทุกอย่างจมอยู่ก้นแม่น้ำพร้อมกับรถของเขาแล้ว แต่พวกมันใช้วิธีไหนตามหากัน?

* * *

นาตาชารีบแจ้งฟิวรี่ทันทีที่สตีฟวางสาย สถานการณ์ใน CTU ตอนนี้ยังไม่สู้ดีนัก นอกจากอาคารหลายส่วนที่พังลงมาจากแรงระเบิดเมื่อคืน ระบบไฟฟ้าและสายสัญญาณต่างๆ ก็ยังอยู่ในสภาพใช้การได้ไม่ถึงห้าสิบเปอร์เซ็นต์ เจ้าหน้าที่ปฏิบัติการอีกหลายนายได้รับบาดเจ็บสาหัส ทำให้การหาตัวคนร้ายยิ่งล่าช้า

“เฮ้ ผมขอภาพดาวเทียมโมเต็ลที่สตีฟไปพัก กับโรงงานผลิตอะไหล่รถที่เมดฟอร์ดหน่อย” แซมเพิ่งแยกจากประชุมด่วนกับ นิค ฟิวรี่ เรื่องที่ผู้ต้องหาถูกคนร้ายลักพาตัวไป เขารีบเดินผ่านซากปรักหักพักที่ยังเคลียร์ออกไปไม่เรียบร้อยตรงมาหานาตาชาที่กำลังง่วนอยู่หน้าคอมพิวเตอร์

“ได้ ขอเวลาเดี๋ยวนะ” หญิงสาวผมแดงพยักหน้า นาตาชาผละจากหน้าคอมที่กำลังค้นข้อมูลของชายชาวตะวันออกกลางชื่อ _คารีม_ ที่สตีฟได้ข้อมูลจากบัคกี้ เธอโอนหน้าที่ค้นหาข้อมูลคารีมให้เจ้าหน้าที่วิเคราะห์อีกคน ก่อนจะรีบเข้าระบบเพื่อดึงข้อมูลภาพถ่ายดาวเทียมออกมา

“เรื่องของบาร์นส์นี่มันยังไงกันแน่..” แซมพึมพำพลางนวดไหล่ที่ยังไม่หายปวดจากการต่อสู้กับคนร้าย เมื่อคืนเขากำลังขับรถออกจากฐาน แต่อยู่ๆ ก็เกิดเสียงระเบิดดังขึ้นจึงรีบหักเลี้ยวรถกลับ จังหวะที่เข้ามาถึงก็ปะทะกับคนร้ายพอดี ..เจมส์ บาร์นส์ คือผู้ต้องสงสัยคดีคาร์บอม และเมื่อคืนคนร้ายอีกกลุ่มถึงขั้นวางแผนระเบิด CTU เพื่อพาตัวหมอนั่นออกมา แซมถอนใจครุ่นคิด พยายามปะติดปะต่อเหตุการณ์นั่นกับเรื่องที่สตีฟพูดเมื่อวาน ..คนที่อยู่ในคาร์บอมสองคนออกมาก่อนแล้วทิ้งบาร์นส์ไว้ แถมเจ้าตัวยังบาดเจ็บหนักตอนลงมาจากรถ

“ถ้าบาร์นส์เป็นกุญแจของเรื่องวุ่นวายพวกนี้….” นาตาชามองตอบแซมด้วยความหนักใจ “ง้างปากหมอนั่นได้ เราคงรู้ว่าจะเจออะไรต่อ”

“งั้นยิ่งต้องรีบไปเอาตัวหมอนั่นกลับมา” แซมว่า ก่อนเห็นว่าภาพถ่ายดาวเทียมโหลดขึ้นมาเต็มหน้าจอแล้ว “ช่วยส่งข้อมูลพวกนี้เข้ามาในแท็บเล็ตผมด้วยนะ”

“โอเค …โชคดี” นาตาชาพูดไล่หลังคนที่รีบเดินออกไป เธอรีบส่งภาพถ่ายดาวเทียมเข้าระบบของเครื่องแซม ข้อมูลของเกี่ยวกับคารีมยังไม่มีอะไรคืบหน้า เธอจึงกลับมาจัดการตามรอยรถเอสยูวีที่ใช้เป็นคาร์บอมต่อ

ไม่กี่ชั่วโมงก่อนที่ CTU จะโดนระเบิด นาตาชากำลังไล่ตรวจสอบหลักฐานจากกล้องวงจรปิดที่ได้มาจากตำรวจแอลเอ พบว่าป้ายทะเบียนที่ติดเป็นของปลอม และการควานหาจุดเริ่มต้นที่รถวิ่งออกมาก็ไม่ง่าย แต่เมื่อย้อนกลับมาจุดที่เกิดคาร์บอมอีกครั้ง ก็เพิ่งสังเกตุเห็นว่ากล้องจับภาพสำคัญได้ ใบหน้าของคนร้ายคนหนึ่งสะท้อนกับกระจกรถที่จอดอยู่ใกล้ๆ และตอนนี้เธอกำลังโหลดภาพเข้าโปรแกรมวิเคราะห์ใบหน้า…

“เอาล่ะทุกคนฟังให้ดี..”

นาตาชาและเจ้าหน้าที่คนอื่นๆ ที่อยู่ในบริเวณนั้นชะงักมือเมื่อ นิค ฟิวรี่ เดินเข้ามาด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียด

“เจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจแอลเอรายงานเข้ามาว่ามีเหตุคาร์บอมเกิดขึ้นอีกเมื่อชั่วโมงที่ผ่านมา สถานที่เกิดเหตุอยู่ไม่ไกลจากจุดแรก.. ผมรู้ว่าตอนนี้เรากำลังวิกฤต แต่เราจำเป็นต้องตรวจสอบความเกี่ยวข้องของคาร์บอมทั้งสองครั้งให้ได้ ใครได้ข้อมูลคืบหน้ารีบมารายงานกับผมโดยตรงทันที”

* * *

เส้นผมระต้นคอสีเข้มถูกกระชากขึ้น ใบหน้าได้รูปเต็มไปด้วยร่องรอยบอบช้ำ เลือดจากแผลแตกที่หางคิ้วไหลเยิ้มจรดแนวกราม ริมฝีปากแห้งผากเผยอหอบ ดวงตาสีอ่อนกระพริบขึ้นลงด้วยความอ่อนล้า

“ชิปของเอ็ดดี้อยู่ไหน…” ไครซ์กดเสียงเข้ม ก่อนมือหยาบกร้านจะฟาดลงบนใบหน้าอีกครั้งเมื่อยังไม่มีคำตอบหลุดรอดออกมา “ตอบสิวะ!!”

“ฉัน….ไม่รู้…” บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงกลิ่นสนิมแผ่กระจายในโพรงปาก เขากัดฟันพูดตอบไครซ์ด้วยน้ำเสียงสั่นเทา การถูกจับเปลือยแล้วราดน้ำในอากาศช่วงปลายฤดูใบไม้ร่วงทำให้ร่างกายเขายิ่งแย่ อาการไข้ที่เพิ่งหายดูเหมือนจะกลับมาอีกครั้ง

“อยากเล่นหนักขึ้นใช่มั้ย…” ไครซ์ลุกพรวดขึ้นจากเก้าอี้ คว้าเครื่องช็อตไฟฟ้าแล้วจี้เข้าที่สีข้างของคนที่ถูกแขวนอยู่กลางห้อง

“อ๊ากกกกกก” บัคกี้กรีดร้องอย่างทรมาน มือสองข้างที่ถูกมัดตรึงไว้ด้านบนกำเข้าหากันแน่น

“บอกมา!!!”

“ม..ไม่รู้….” บัคกี้พึมพำอย่างอ่อนแรง ความเจ็บแปลบแล่นริ้วจากปากแผล เนื้อตัวยังสั่นเทาทั้งจากอากาศหนาวเหน็บและไฟฟ้าช็อต

ไครซ์โยนเครื่องช็อตลงบนโต๊ะด้วยความหงุดหงิด สายตามองไปยังลูกน้องที่ประจำอยู่หน้าแล็ปท็อป “สัญญาณยังอยู่ที่นี่มั้ย?”

“ยังอยู่ครับ”

บัคกี้ฟังบทสนทนาของพวกไครซ์อย่างไม่เข้าใจ เขาไม่โง่ถึงขนาดโกหกไครซ์ในขณะที่ตัวเองตกอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้ ตลอดเวลาไม่เคยรู้เกี่ยวกับชิปที่ว่านั่นเลยซักนิดและเอ็ดดี้ก็ไม่เคยปริปากพูดถึงมัน

“ใช้มีดนั่นอีกรอบ” ไครซ์หันกลับมาสั่ง บัคกี้มองตามอย่างหวาดกลัว เมื่อชายร่างสูงเดินไปหยิบมีดเปรอะเลือดขึ้นกระชับในมือแล้วเดินกลับมา

“ไม่….ได้โปรด”

* * *

สตีฟหักเลี้ยวเข้าจอด เขาดับเครื่องแล้วรีบเช็คปืนพกที่หยิบมาจากคนร้ายที่โมเต็ลก่อนเดินลงจากรถ ตรงหน้าเป็นโรงงานขนาดเล็ก ล้อมรอบด้วยรั้วลวดตาข่ายที่ถูกเถาไม้ขึ้นปกคลุม สภาพอาคารเก่าโทรมจากการถูกปล่อยทิ้งร้าง เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มเดินหาที่เหมาะๆ ก่อนจะเหวี่ยงตัวปีนข้ามไป

ขายาวก้าวเดินอย่างรีบเร่งไปตามพื้นขรุขระ ไม่นานก็แอบเข้าไปในด้านในได้ แม้แสงแดดยามสายด้านนอกจะเริ่มแรงขึ้นแล้ว แต่ภายในโรงงานกลับมืดครึ้มและอับชื้น การเดินแต่ละก้าวดังก้องสะท้อนแม้พยายามเบาน้ำหนักเท้า ดวงตาคมกวาดมองรอบด้านอย่างระแวดระวัง เริ่มเดินสำรวจหาผู้ต้องหาของเขาตั้งแต่ด้านล่าง

แนวคิ้วเข้มกระตุกเข้าหากันขณะขึ้นบันไดเหล็กไปที่ชั้นบน ผ่านทางเดินมืดครึ้มที่มีหลอดไฟแขวนห้อยไว้ไม่เป็นระเบียบไปจนถึงห้องเครื่องที่ว่างเปล่า เขามุ่งหน้าเช็คที่อื่นๆ ต่อ แต่ไม่มีวี่แววของคนร้ายพวกนั้นซักนิด สตีฟย้อนกลับไปที่ห้องเครื่องอีกครั้งด้วยความร้อนใจ ที่นี่อาจมีชั้นใต้ดินที่เขายังไม่เห็นทางลงไป เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มกวาดมองหาแผนผังอาคาร ไม่นานก็เจอติดอยู่ที่ผนังห้องด้านใน มือใหญ่ปัดฝุ่นที่จับหนาออก ค่อยๆ ไล่มองทีละส่วนก่อนจะสบถออกมาเมื่อพบว่าไม่เหลือที่ที่เขายังไม่เดินไปสำรวจแล้ว

“บ้าเอ๊ย!!!”

สตีฟผลุนผลันกลับออกไปทันที ถ้าไม่ใช่ว่าไอ้หมอนั่นโกหก ก็อาจเพราะพวกที่พาบัคกี้ไปไหวตัวทัน

* * *

“ฉันเอ็ดดี้ เคนน์…” หนุ่มผอมสูงผมดำทักขึ้นเมื่อเห็นใครอีกคนเปิดประตูก้าวขึ้นมาในรถตู้ “จะเรียกฉันเอ็ดดี้ หรือ เคนน์ ก็แล้วแต่นาย”

“เจมส์ บาร์นส์” บัคกี้พึมพำตอบกลับแล้วจับมือกับคนตรงหน้า “ไครซ์ให้ฉันรับผิดชอบงานนี้”

“ใส่นี่ซะ และฉันจะคอยเป็นหูเป็นตาให้นาย…” เอ็ดดี้ส่งหูฟังสื่อสารให้บัคกี้

“นายจะเห็นก่อนตำรวจมาแน่นะ?” บัคกี้ว่าขณะใส่หูฟังสื่อสาร มองคนที่วุ่นวายอยู่หน้าคอมขณะหยิบกระเป๋าที่วางอยู่ข้างตัวขึ้นเปิด ถุงพลาสติกบรรจุผงยาสีขาวอัดแน่นอยู่ในกระเป๋า โคเคนมูลค่าหลายล้านดอลล่าคือสินค้าที่ไครซ์ให้เขาส่งผู้ซื้อในคืนนี้

“เฮ้ ฉันเป็นแฮคเกอร์.. ก็แค่เจาะเข้าระบบกล้องวงจรปิด” เอ็ดดี้ตอบแล้วสวมหูฟัง “ได้ยินชัดนะ…”

“อืม” บัคกี้พยักหน้า “อีกห้านาทีฉันจะลงไป แถวนี้สะอาดนะ?”

“เช็คอยู่…” เอ็ดดี้พึมพำพร้อมกับเสียงเคาะปลายนิ้วไปบนคีย์บอร์ด “ว่าแต่ ทำไมมาทำงานนี้?”

บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินคำถาม เขามีเหตุผลที่อ่จจะต้องใช้เวลาซักสองสามชั่วโมงอธิบาย แต่เขาไม่คิดว่าจำเป็นต้องเล่าเรื่องพวกนั้นให้ เอ็ดดี้ เคนน์ ฟังจึงทำแค่หยิบปนพกขึ้นเช็คกระสุนแล้วเหน็บลงข้างเอว

“ก็ได้เงินดี” บัคกี้ตอบส่งๆ

“เยี่ยม เหตุผลเดียวกัน.. แค่นั่งอยู่หน้าคอมดูต้นทางแล้วได้เกือบพันดอลล่า” เอ็ดดี้กระตุกยิ้ม ก่อนกดคีย์บอร์ดเป็นครั้งสุดท้ายแล้วหันหลับมา “เอาล่ะ เส้นทางเรียบร้อย ลงมือได้เลย”

นั่นเป็นครั้งแรกที่เขาได้ร่วมงานกับเอ็ดดี้ การส่งมอบยาและรับเงินในครั้งนั้นราบรื่น ไครซ์จึงส่งเอ็ดดี้มาทุกครั้งที่เป็นงานใหญ่ ช่วยให้รอดสายตาตำรวจไปได้

.

.

.

.

“สาบาน…ไม่รู้…ฉันไม่รู้…….”

บัคกี้ละล่ำละลักพูดใบหน้าบอบช้ำส่ายไปมา เขาใช้สติที่เหลืออยู่นึกย้อนถึงช่วงที่เจอกับเอ็ดดี้ พยายามควานหาความทรงจำเกี่ยวกับชิปที่ว่านั่น ไครซ์ตวาดลั่นว่ามันยังอยู่ที่นี่ เสื้อผ้าของเขาถูกค้นทุกชิ้นและเขี่ยทิ้งเมื่อหมดประโยชน์

“กดแผลมัน” ไครซ์สั่งเสียงเข้ม ชายร่างสูงใช้มือกดลงบนแผลกระสุนที่ถูกซ้ำด้วยรอยมีดกรีดตรงต้นขาบัคกี้เต็มแรง เสียงกรีดร้องทรมานดังลั่น เลือดสีสดไหลจากปากแผลถึงปลายเท้า

“เครื่องนั่นได้รึยัง?” ไครซ์เรียกลูกน้องอีกคนเข้ามา ขณะทอดมองร่างที่ทิ้งตัวลงอย่างหมดแรงตรงหน้า

“กำลังมาแล้วครับ”

* * *

“แน็ตส่งภาพถ่ายดาวเทียมมารึยัง?” สตีฟถามขึ้นขณะใส่เสื้อเกาะกันกระสุน

“มาแล้ว” แซมกดที่หน้าจอก่อนส่งแท็บเล็ตให้เพื่อนร่วมทีมของเขาที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ

ทันทีที่รู้ตัวว่าถูกถ่วงเวลาสตีฟก็รีบออกจากโรงงานที่เมดฟอร์ด เขาโทรหาแซมและต้องเสียเวลากลับไปตั้งต้นที่โมเต็ลอีกครั้ง ตำรวจแอลเอปิดพื้นที่เก็บหลักฐานและกำลังจะคุมตัวคนร้ายที่บุกห้องเขา แต่สตีฟจำเป็นต้องแทรกแซงกระบวนการนั้น เขาลงมือบีบให้มันบอกที่กบดานของคนที่พาบัคกี้ไปจนได้คำตอบ ก่อนจะรีบขึ้นรถของ CTU ไปยังบ้านเช่าที่ย่านชานเมือง

“ให้ตาย แถวนั้นเป็นย่านที่อยู่อาศัย…” สตีฟขมวดคิ้วมองภาพในแท็บเล็ตด้วยความเคร่งเครียด การไล่ล่าตัวคนร้ายที่มีอาวุธหนักในเขตชุมชนไม่ใช่เรื่องง่ายและต้องเพิ่มความระมัดระวังมากขึ้นไปอีกหลายเท่า

“คงยากถ้าจะเคลียร์คนที่อยู่ตรงนั้นออก” แซมพูดขณะมองมองภาพถ่ายดาวเทียม “ถ้าเราวางกำลังจากตรงนี้ แล้วค่อยแอบเข้าด้านในน่าจะพอลดโอกาสปะทะได้บ้าง”

สตีฟพยักหน้ากับแผนของแซม เขายังคงตรวจดูพื้นที่รอบๆ จากในแผนที่อีกครั้ง ไม่นานรถก็ขับมาถึงที่หมาย เขาให้ทีมจอดรถหลบมุมห่างออกไปจากบ้านเช่าเพื่อไม่ให้คนร้ายสังเกตุเห็นและเรียกประชุมทีมหน่วยภาคสนามทุกคนสั้นๆ ก่อนเจ้าหน้าที่ทุกนายจะแยกย้ายเข้าประจำที่

* * *

“บ้าเอ้ย! ตำรวจจากไหนวะ!!”

บัคกี้รีบรวบเงินจากการซื้อขายยาที่กำลังตรวจนับใส่กระเป๋าแล้วพลิกตัวหลบหลังกำแพงเมื่อเห็นเจ้าหน้าที่ตำรวจโผล่มา เขารีบวิ่งหนีเมื่อได้ยินเสียงปืนดังไล่หลัง

“ไหนแกบอกว่าดูต้นทางอยู่ไง!!” เขาตะโกนพูดใส่หูฟังสื่อสาร

“ก็ฉันไม่ทันมองอีกด้าน!!” เสียงปลายสายดังตอบกลับมา

“ให้ตายสิวะ” บัคกี้สบถ เขาหันกลับไปมองและเห็นตำรวจกำลังไล่หลัง เสียงตะโกนสั่งให้เขาหยุดมอบตัวไม่ทำให้บัคกี้ชะลอฝีเท้า เขาก้มหลบเมื่อตำรวจยิงปืนสกัด

“วิ่งออกมาที่เดิม ฉันเอารถมารอแล้ว” เอ็ดดี้บอก บัคกี้รีบหักเลี้ยวไปตามทางนั้นทันที เขานึกถึงปืนพกที่เหน็บอยู่ข้างหลัง แต่จังหวะที่จะเอื้อมหยิบนั้นกลับถูกยิงเข้าเต็มๆ ที่สีข้าง

“อั่ก!!” บัคกี้นิ่วหน้า อะดรีนาลีนที่ฉีดพล่านทำให้ยังไม่ทันรู้สึกเจ็บ เขากัดฟันวิ่งไปจนถึงรั้วลวดตาข่ายด้านหลัง มุมมืดของสวนสาธารณะทำให้ตำรวจไม่ทันเห็น บัคกี้รีบพาตัวเองมุดลอดออกไป แล้วพุ่งขึ้นรถที่จอดรออยู่ตรงนั้น

ทันทีที่นั่งลงความเจ็บปวดที่เก็บกลั้นก็แล่นปราดขึ้นมาทันที เขาทิ้งตัวลงบนเบาะ หอบหายใจหนักหน่วงขณะกุมสีข้างเอาไว้

“ให้ตาย ถูกยิงเหรอวะ!!” เอ็ดดี้อุทานเมื่อละสายตาจากแล็ปท็อปกลับมาแล้วเห็นสภาพของคนที่นั่งอยู่ แฮคเกอร์หนุ่มค่อยๆ เอื้อมมือเปิดแจ็กเก็ตของบัคกี้ขึ้นและพบว่าเลือดไหลออกมาจนชุ่มเสื้อตัวใน “เฮ้ เราต้องพาหมอนี่ไปโรงพยาบา!”

“ไปโรงพยาบาลไม่ได้หรอก ต้องหาคลีนิคแถวนี้” คารีม ลูกน้องอีกคนของไครซ์ที่เป็นคนขับพูดขึ้นนิ่งๆ

บัคกี้ได้ยินที่อีกฝ่ายพูดไม่ถนัด เขารู้สึกเจ็บจนหูอื้อ และเปลือกตาก็หนักขึ้นทุกที รู้สึกตัวก็ตอนที่ถูกลากลงจากรถ ได้ยินเสียงตะคอกก่อนจะได้กลิ่นยาฆ่าเชื้อจะตลบไปทั่ว

“แกจัดการเรื่องเงิน ฉันจะไปดูต้นทาง”

บัคกี้ถูกวางลงบนเตียง สายตาพร่าเลือนมองเห็นร่างคารีมเดินออกไป เอ็ดดี้ยืนอยู่พร้อมเงินกับปืนในมือ ข้างๆ เป็นหมอร่างท้วมตัวสั่นเทิ้มกำลังลากอุปกรณ์มาไว้ข้างเตียง

“ที่นี่เป็นแค่คลีนิค เครื่องมือพวกนี้… ไม่รู้เขาจะรอดรึเปล่านะ” เสียงสั่นเครือของหมอร่างท้วมดังขึ้น

“ทำๆ ไปเถอะหมอ” เอ็ดดี้ว่า สายตามองสอดส่ายรอดตัวอย่างระแวดระวัง บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้วเมื่อเครื่องช่วยหายใจถูกครอบลงมา สิ่งสุดท้ายที่เห็นก่อนสลบไปคือเอ็ดดี้ชะโงกมองตรงประตูก่อนจะรีบเดินเข้ามาใกล้หมอแล้วก้มลงพูดเสียงเบา

“หมอ ช่วยใส่นี่เข้าไปด้วย..”

.

.

.

.

บัคกี้สะดุ้งเฮือกจากห้วงความคิดเมื่อน้ำเย็นเฉียบถูกสาดเข้ามา เขาไอโขลกจากที่สำลักน้ำเข้าไปและค่อยๆ ลืมตาขึ้น พบว่าตัวเองยังถูกห้อยอยู่กลางห้องเช่นเดิม น้ำที่ไหลถึงปากแผลที่ต้นขาทำให้เขาต้องนิ่วหน้ากับความปวดแสบ เนื้อตัวเปล่าเปลือยสั่นเทาอีกครั้งเมื่อลมเย็นพัดวูบเข้ามา บานประตูถูกเปิดออก ตามด้วยลูกน้องของไครซ์ที่ถืออะไรบางอย่างเข้ามา

“ได้แล้วครับ”

ไครซ์หันมองก่อนจะรับของชิ้นนั้นมา บัคกี้มองตาม มันเป็นเครื่องสแกนโลหะที่เจ้าหน้าที่มักใช้ตรวจค้นตามสนามบินหรือก่อนเข้าสถานที่สำคัญ ไครซ์สำรวจมันก่อนจะส่งให้กับชายร่างสูง

“สแกนตัวมัน”

บัคกี้มองตามเครื่องสแกนที่ถูกไล่จากมือที่ถูกมัดโยงไว้ด้านบนจนถึงเท้าก่อนจะไล่กลับมาอีกด้าน และนั่นทำให้บัคกี้แทบกลั้นหายใจเมื่อเสียงสัญญาณดังขึ้นเมื่อมันสแกนมาถึงหน้าท้อง

“มีสัญญาณที่ตรงนี้ครับ” ชายร่างสูงลองขยับเครื่องสแกนไปรอบตัวเขาอีกครั้งและเสียงสัญญาณจับถูกโลหะก็ยังดังเตือนอยู่ที่เดิม

“อา …แกฝังชิปใส่ตัวไว้นี่เอง” ไครซ์กระตุกยิ้มเย็นเยียบ ขายาวก้าวเข้าใกล้ก่อนมือหยาบกร้านจะจับลงตรงจุดที่เครื่องสแกนดังขึ้น บัคกี้กัดฟันแน่นกลั้นเสียงร้องเมื่อไครซ์กดปลายนิ้วลงมา

“….ได้ยังไง” บัคกี้พึมพำ ไม่เข้าใจว่าชิปของเอ็ดดี้ที่ไครซ์ตามหาอยู่ถูกฝังอยู่ในหน้าท้องเขาได้อย่างไร

“ไม่รู้หรอกนะว่าแกไปทำยังไง ฉันแค่อยากได้ของคืน….” ไครซ์ผละออกจากบัคกี้อีกครั้ง แล้วสั่งชายร่างสูงคนนั้น “ผ่าเอาชิปออกมา”

บัคกี้ขนลุกซู่เมื่อยินคำสั่งนั้น พยายามดึงมือที่ถูกรั้งไว้แต่นั่นรังแต่จะทำให้ข้อมือถูกเชือกบาดลึกขึ้น เขาเห็นมีดเล่มเดิมที่กรีดลงบนผิวเขาซ้ำๆ จนเปรอะไปด้วยเลือดถูกหยิบขึ้น บัคกี้ดิ้นรนถดตัวหนีแม้รู้ว่าไม่มีประโยชน์ แต่มันกำลังเดินกลับมา..

“แย่แล้ว!! เจ้าหน้าที่รัฐบุก!!”

ลูกน้องคนหนึ่งของไครซ์วิ่งหน้าตาตื่นเข้ามา คำรายงานนั้นทำให้ไครซ์และทุกคนที่อยู่ในห้องรีบเตรียมอาวุธ ขณะมีดคมกริบกำลังถูกจรดปลายและกดลงบนหน้าท้องของเขาความเจ็บปวดระรอกใหม่กำลังเริ่มขึ้น แต่จังหวะนั้นบานประตูก็ถูกกระแทกเปิดออกอย่างแรง

“ทุกคน วางอาวุธ!!!! ยกมือขึ้น!!!”

เจ้าหน้าที่ CTU อาวุธครบมือบุกเข้ามา ไครซ์ไม่รอช้ารีบเปิดฉากยิงกลับไปทันทีก่อนวิ่งหาที่หลบ เสียงปืนดังสนั่นเมื่อทั้งเจ้าหน้าที่และพวกไครซ์ยิงตอบโต้กัน ชายที่กำลังจะผ่าหน้าท้องเขาถูกกระสุนจากใครซักคนยิงเจาะเข้าที่ลำคอเมื่อหันเล็งปืนใส่เจ้าหน้าที่

บัคกี้ยังคงใจเต้นรัวขณะมองร่างที่กระตุกตรงหน้า เพิ่งรอดพ้นจากการถูกผ่าสดๆ ไปได้อย่างหวุดหวิด เขาลองขยับมือที่ถูกมัด แต่ทั้งแขนก็ชาจนแทบไม่มีแรง บัคกี้หอบหายใจก่อนจะรีบหลับตาแน่นเมื่ออยู่ๆ มีใครคนหนึ่งพุ่งเข้ามาใกล้

“ได้ตัวแล้ว…”

น้ำเสียงที่ดังขึ้นทำให้บัคกี้ค่อยๆ เปิดตา เขามองไล่จากช่วงอกที่สวมทับด้วยเกราะกันกระสุนจนถึงใบหน้าของคนที่หยุดยืนอยู่ข้างๆ เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มผมทองกำลังเอื้อมตัวขึ้นใช้มีดสั้นเฉือนเชือกเส้นหนาที่พันธนาการข้อมือสองข้างของเขาไว้

“คนร้ายกำลังหนี! รีบตามไป!!”

บัคกี้หันมองไปด้านข้าง เห็นเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มผิวสีตะโกนขึ้น เจ้าตัวยกปืนยิงสวนกลับแล้วรีบวิ่งตามพวกไครซ์ออกไป เขามองตามไครซ์ที่คว้าแล็ปท็อปจากร่างไร้วิญญาณของลูกน้องก่อนวิ่งหายออกไปนอกโรงนา ไม่กี่วินาทีหลังจากนั้นข้อมือข้อหนึ่งของเขาก็เป็นอิสระ และทั้งร่างทรุดฮวบลงกับพื้นทันทีที่เชือกทั้งหมดถูกตัดขาด

“เฮ้….เฮ้ บัคกี้”

เจ้าของชื่อมองคนตรงหน้าด้วยสายตาพร่าเลือน เขาพบว่าขาไม่มีแรงเหลือเลยซักนิด และการขยับเมื่อครู่ก็ทำให้ปวดร้าวไปทั้งตัว บัคกี้สัมผัสได้ถึงมืออุ่นๆ สองข้างที่รวบตัวเขาเข้าหา ..ความรู้สึกปลอดภัยยามอยู่ในอ้อมแขนใครซักคนแบบนี้เป็นครั้งแรกที่เขารู้จัก

“สตีฟ…..”

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มมองสำรวจผู้ต้องหาที่เนื้อตัวเปียกโชกในอ้อมแขนแล้วใจกระตุกวูล ใบหน้าได้รูปบอบช้ำและมีแผลแตกเนื้อตัวมีทั้งรอยแดงและรอยไหม้ แผลกระสุนถากตรงต้นขาที่เขาทำแผลให้เจ้าตัวเมื่อคืน ดูรุนแรงขึ้นและเต็มไปด้วยเลือด ข้อมือที่ถูกเชือกรั้งรับน้ำหนักตัวไว้นานช้ำขึ้นสีเข้มและถลอก ร่องรอยการทรมานบนตัวบัคกี้ทำให้เขายิ่งหงุดหงิดตัวเองและรู้สึกอยากฆ่าใครซักคนตอนนี้ ..ถ้าหากไม่เสียเวลาไปที่โรงงานนั่น คงมาถึงที่นี่ได้เร็วกว่านี้

“ห้ามหลับนะ” สตีฟประคองใบหน้าอีกฝ่ายแผ่วเบาเมื่อเห็นดวงตาสีอ่อนกระพริบขึ้นลงเชื่องช้า เขามองหาผ้าก่อนจะเห็นแจ็กเก็ตที่ถูกโยนทิ้งไว้กับพื้น สตีฟรีบหยิบมันคลุมลงบนตัวเปล่าเปลือยแล้วสอดแขนอุ้มช้อนตัวอีกฝ่ายขึ้น พยายามไม่สนใจความเจ็บปวดจากแผลถูกยิงที่ต้นแขน

“ผู้ต้องหาบาดเจ็บ ได้ตัวแล้วกำลังกลับออกไป” สตีฟรายงานผ่านหูฟังสื่อสาร ขายาวก้าวอย่างเร่งรีบออกห่างจากการปะทะในโรงนา บัคกี้พึมพำอะไรบางอย่างพลางเลื่อนมือขึ้นกำปกเสื้อเขาไว้ สตีฟหลุบมองลงมาเพียงเสี้ยววิก่อนละออกไป

“ทนอีกนิดนะ” สตีฟกระชับร่างในอ้อมแขนแน่นขึ้น รู้สึกทางเดินช่างยาวไกลเหลือเกินในเวลานี้ เขามองสำรวจรอบตัวอย่างระแวดระวังอีกครั้ง ก่อนออกจากบริเวณบ้านเช่าแล้วรีบขึ้นรถของ CTU ที่มาจอดรอ

“แซมบอกคนที่น่าจะเป็นหัวหน้าพวกมันหนีออกจากบ้านเช่าไปได้” เคทที่นั่งอยู่เบาะคนขับพูดขึ้นเมื่อสตีฟเข้ามาในรถ “คนร้ายคนอื่นไม่รอด ตอนนี้ทีมที่เหลือกำลังตรวจสอบในบ้านเช่าอยู่”

“ประสานกับตำรวจแอลเอให้ช่วยปิดเส้นทางหนีพวกมัน…” สตีฟบอกขณะค่อยๆ วางร่างของบัคกี้ลงกับเบาะ ได้ยินเสียงเคทวิทยุประสานงานก่อนรถจะค่อยๆ เคลื่อนตัวออกไป

บัคกี้เอนซบกับเบาะรถอย่างไร้เรี่ยวแรง ไม่สนใจว่าเสื้อที่ห่มคลุมตัวจนร่วงลงกองอยู่ตรงไหน เขามองออกไปนอกหน้าต่างรถ มองบ้านเรือนที่กลายเป็นริ้วสีเมื่อความเร็วเพิ่มขึ้น ได้ยินเสียงพูดคุยประสานงานภายในทีมของคนที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ หัวเขากำลังปวดตุบเหมือนถูกบีบด้วยคีมที่มองไม่เห็น

“สตีฟ…” เจ้าของชื่อหันมองเมื่อมือเย็นเฉียดคว้าหมับเข้าที่ข้อมือ “ชารอน มัวร์….พา ชารอน มัวร์ ออกจากแอลเอที”

“เธอเป็นใคร” สตีฟขมวดคิ้ว

“จะมี….ระเบิดนิวเคลียร์เกิดขึ้นที่นี่” บัคกี้กุมชายโครงเมื่อมันปวดแปลบขึ้นมาทุกครั้งที่พูด ภาพใบหน้าเป็นกังวลของเจ้าหน้าที่ผมทองค่อยๆ มืดลงทีละน้อย

“ว่ายังไงนะ! รู้มาจากไหน”

“ไครซ์…คนที่..คนที่จับฉัน”

“แล้วมันจะเกิดขึ้นเมื่อไหร่?….บัคกี้….เฮ้!….บัคกี้!!” คำถามถูกปล่อยทิ้งไว้ สตีฟรีบขยับรับร่างคนที่อยู่ๆ ก็สลบไปก่อนเจ้าตัวจะเอนไปกระแทกกระจกอีกฝั่ง เขาเห็นเลือดจากแผลที่ต้นขาอีกฝ่ายยังไหลไม่หยุด จึงยกมือข้างที่ว่างขึ้นจับแอ่งชีพจรที่คอบัคกี้แล้วถอนใจอย่างโล่งอกเมื่อพบว่ามันยังเต้นอยู่ “เคทเขาเสียเลือดมาก เร็วกว่านี้อีกได้มั้ย?”

“จะพยายาม” เจ้าหน้าที่สาวรับคำแล้วเหยียบคันเร่งเพิ่มความเร็ว

สตีฟกดต่อสายกลับไปที่ CTU ขณะใช้เสื้อแจ็กเก็ตที่คลุมตัวอีกฝ่ายมาเช็ดเลือดที่ไหลตรงหางคิ้วและมุมปากออกให้บัคกี้ แล้วใช้มันมัดห้ามเลือดที่ต้นขา ดวงตาคมหลุบมองสำรวจใบหน้าคนที่หมดสติ เวลานี้อารมณ์ทุกอย่างกำลังตีกันวุ่น ทั้งเคร่งเครียด ร้อนใจและเป็นกังวล

“นิค ฟิวรี่ พูด”

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มหลุดจากภวังค์เมื่อเสียงจากปลายสายดังขึ้น เขารีบขยับหูฟังสื่อสารแล้วพูดตอบผู้อำนวยการ CTU กลับไป

“ฟิวรี่ เกิดเรื่องแล้ว.. บัคกี้เพิ่งให้ปากคำว่ากำลังจะมีระเบิดนิวเคลียร์ในแอลเอ”

**>>>>TBC>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาเสิร์ฟแล้วสำหรับรีไรท์ตอนที่ 6 !
> 
> ยังคงเป็นฟิคที่พระ-นายแทบไม่ได้พักเหนื่อยเช่นเดิมค่ะ
> 
> แต่งไป ก็สงสารยัยเซบไป น้องโดนขย้ำจนช้ำไปทั้งตัว  
อีพี่ก็มัวแต่หลงกลโดนหลอกจนน้องน่วมทั้งตัว
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่ติดตามนะคะ  
หวังว่าจะยังร่วมลุ้นปลดชนวนระเบิดในตอนต่อไป
> 
> แล้วเจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้าค่า


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:เนื้อหานิยายภายในบล็อคเป็นคู่ชาย-ชาย!ถ้าหากใครไม่ชอบ หรือบังเอิญหลงเข้ามากรุณากดปิดอย่างสงบนะคะ เนื้อหานิยายทั้งหมดเป็นเรื่องแต่งขึ้นตามจินตนาการเพื่อความบันเทิง ไม่มีเจตนาทำให้ผู้อื่นเสื่อมเสียแต่อย่างใด
> 
> ติดตามที่:
> 
> Facebook Page >> https://www.facebook.com/gimmefiction93/  
Twitter >> @Keshiki_Super

“เปลี่ยนเสื้อผ้าที่ห้องด้านโน้นนะคะ”

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มยิ้มรับบางๆ เมื่อนางพยาบาลสาวผายมือไปทางห้องแต่งตัวที่ตั้งอยู่อีกฝั่ง หลังจากเสร็จสิ้นการผ่าตัดเอาหัวกระสุนที่ฝังอยู่ในต้นแขนออก เขาเดินไปเปลี่ยนชุดคนไข้ผ่าตัดกลับเป็นชุดเดิมที่ยังเปรอะเปื้อน แขนข้างที่ถูกผ้าพันแผลพันไว้หนาเตอะขยับไม่ค่อยถนัดเท่าไหร่

สตีฟเดินออกมาอีกครั้งก็พบว่าแซมนั่งรออยู่ด้านหน้ากำลังคุยโทรศัพท์ด้วยสีหน้าเคร่งเครียด เขาหันรับเอกสารค่าใช้จ่ายจากนางพยาบาลอีกคนที่เดินเข้ามาเพื่อไปจัดการที่การเงิน และเมื่อหันกลับมาอีกครั้งก็พบว่าแซมกดวางโทรศัพท์แล้ว

“โอเคนะ?” แซมลุกขึ้นและพยักเพยิดไปที่แขนข้างที่มีผ้าพันแผลโผล่พ้นปลายเสื้อออกมา

“สบาย” สตีฟไหวไหล่ “ว่าแต่มีเรื่องอะไร?”

หนุ่มผิวสีถอนใจก่อนพยักหน้าขึ้นลง “เป็นร้อยเรื่องเลยล่ะ ..แบรดกับทีมเจอตัว ชารอน มัวร์ แล้ว ส่วนฝ่ายวิเคราะห์ข้อมูลกำลังค้นประวัติไครซ์ แล้วก็เมื่อเช้าที่นายโทรบอกแน็ตเรื่องบาร์นส์ นายว่าหมอนั่นยอมบอกชื่อคนที่อยู่ในคาร์บอมว่าชื่อ คารีม ใช่มั้ย?”

“ใช่.. แต่เขาไม่รู้ว่าอีกคนเป็นใคร” สตีฟนึกย้อนไปถึงเมื่อคืนที่บัคกี้ยอมให้ปากคำก่อนสลบไปเพราะพิษไข้

“อย่างแรก มีคาร์บอมเกิดขึ้นอีกรอบระหว่างที่ไครซ์จับตัวบาร์นส์ไป กระทรวงความมั่นคงเลยเร่งฟิวรี่ทั้งที่รู้ว่าเมื่อวานเราเพิ่งโดนบอมบ์ไปครึ่งตึก ตำรวจแอลเอเข้ามาช่วยตรวจสอบ ผลที่ส่งกลับมาให้เราคือ คารีม ชามูน ..คนเดียวกันกับที่ลงมาจากคาร์บอมของบาร์นส์ เป็นคนขับคาร์บอมคันนี้พุ่งชนร้านค้า หมอนั่นตายพร้อมระเบิด และมีประชาชนได้รับบาดเจ็บเป็นสิบ”

“พระเจ้า….” แนวคิ้วเข้มกระตุกเข้าหากัน เบาะแสที่เชื่อมโยงการก่อการร้ายกลับมาเหลือแค่ไครซ์และบัคกี้ “ถ้าไครซ์ก็ยังหนีรอดไปได้ ตอนนี้บัคกี้ยิ่งไม่ปลอดภัย”

“เคทกับเด็กใหม่ เฝ้าอยู่ในห้องพักบาร์นส์ตลอด นายไม่ต้องกังวล….. เวลานี้ยังมีเรื่องที่แย่กว่านั้น” แซมว่าพลางยกมือขึ้นกอดอก

“อะไร?”

“แน็ตหาข้อมูลคาร์บอมของบาร์นส์จากกล้องวงจรปิด จนเจอเงาของผู้ชายอีกคนที่ลงจากคาร์บอมคันนั้นสะท้อนกับกระจกรถคันที่จอดอยู่ข้างๆ และ นายคงแทบไม่เชื่อ….เธอตรวจสอบแล้วพบว่า คนคนนั้นคือ บร็อก รัมโลว์”

“ว่ายังไงนะ!! รัมโลว์ ” สตีฟอุทานเมื่อได้ยินชื่อหนึ่งในทีมหน่วยภาคสนาม เขาไม่อยากเชื่อ แต่การวิเคราะห์ข้อมูลของนาตาชาแทบไม่เคยพลาด “….รัมโลว์ไม่มีทางทำอย่างนั้นแน่”

“เป็นเขาสตีฟ แน็ตพยายามตรวจซ้ำหลายรอบแล้ว และตั้งแต่คืนแรกที่เกิดคาร์บอม รัมโลว์ก็ไม่โผล่มาที่ฐานอีกเลย”

เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มถอนใจ ไม่นึกว่าจะมีคนในกลายเป็นหนอนเสียเอง “อย่างนั้นรัมโลว์อาจจะมีส่วนเรื่องวางระเบิด CTU เมื่อวานด้วยก็ได้”

“ยังไม่เจอหลักฐาน แต่ฉันว่าใช่” แซมบอก “ลำพังพวกมันไม่มีทางรู้ว่าห้องขังบาร์นส์อยู่ตรงไหน แล้ววางระเบิดได้ตรงจุดสำคัญแบบนั้นแน่”

“หน่วยงานอื่นคงยังไม่รู้เรื่องนี้นะ” สตีฟสอดมือเข้ากระเป๋ากางเกงแล้วออกเดิน คิ้วยังคงขมวดยุ่งเมื่อคิดว่าทุกอย่างจะวุ่นวายขึ้นอีกแค่ไหนถ้าหากมีคนรู้ว่าหนึ่งในคนร้ายเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่ CTU เสียเอง

“หวังว่าอย่างนั้น” แซมไหวไหล่เบาๆ เขาไปจัดการค่าใช้จ่ายกับสตีฟจนเรียบร้อย จึงเดินนำไปทางห้องพักผู้ป่วยของเจมส์ บาร์นส์

* * *

ติ๊ด….ติ๊ด….

เพดานห้องสีขาวสะอาดคือสิ่งแรกที่ปรากฎแก่สายตา แนวคิ้วขมวดมุ่นเมื่อต่อมาได้กลิ่นยาฆ่าเชื้อฉุนกึก เขาค่อยๆ มองไล่ลงมา เห็นผ้าม่านสีเขียวถูกรูดปิดไว้ครึ่งหนึ่ง หน้าจอมอนิเตอร์วัดชีพจรหัวใจที่ส่งเสียงเป็นระยะตั้งอยู่ข้างหัวเตียง ใกล้ๆ กันเป็นเสาสีเงินมีถุงน้ำเกลือแขวนอยู่ ดวงตาสีอ่อนกระพริบตาเชื่องช้ามองน้ำสีใสหยดลงในกระบอกเล็กๆ ที่ติดปลายขวดไหลผ่านสายน้ำเกลือเข้าสู่ร่างกายของเขา

“ฉันไปห้องน้ำเดี๋ยวนะ”

เสียงพูดคุยดังขึ้นใกล้ๆ เรียกให้เขาค่อยๆ หันมองอีกด้านของเตียง หญิงสาวผมบลอนด์ที่น่าจะเป็นเจ้าหน้าที่คนเดียวกันกับที่ขับรถพาเขามาที่โรงพยาบาลลุกขึ้นจากโซฟาสีเบจก่อนเดินออกไป เหลือเพียงเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มร่างสันทัดอีกคนที่ถือหนังสือพิมพ์ค้างไว้ในมือเมื่อเห็นว่าเขากำลังมองมา

“คุณฟื้นแล้ว…”

บัคกี้กำลังจะยกมือขึ้นแต่ไม่สามารถทำได้ พอหลุบมองจึงพบว่ามือทั้งสองข้างถูกสวมกุญแจล็อกติดกับราวสแตนเลสกั้นขอบเตียง เขากระพริบตาเชื่องช้ามองไปทางชายแปลกหน้าอีกครั้งเมื่อได้ยินเสียงก่อกแก่กข้างตัว และเห็นว่าหมอนั่นเอื้อมมากดปุ่มที่อยู่ข้างเตียง

“ผมต้องเรียกหมอมาพบคุณก่อน” ชายหนุ่มว่าก่อนจะกลับไปนั่งที่ตามเดิม

บัคกี้ไม่ใส่ใจสิ่งที่เจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มคนนั้นพูดเท่าไรนัก อาการปวดแปลบเหมือนถูกบีบขมับกลับมาอีกครั้ง เขาขมวดคิ้วและปิดตาลงหวังว่ามันจะช่วยบรรเทาอาการ แต่เพียงไม่นานก็ถูกรบกวนอีกครั้งเมื่อประตูห้องถูกเปิดออก ฝีเท้าหนักๆ ก้าวเข้ามา ตามด้วยเสียงของเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มคนเดิมพูดขึ้น

“คุณหมอ……”

แต่ยังไม่ทันจบประโยคเสียงตุบตับและอะไรบางอย่างหนักๆ หล่นกระแทกพื้นก็ดังขึ้น บัคกี้ฝืนลืมตาขึ้นมาอีกรอบด้วยความหงุดหงิด ทว่าร่างของเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มฟุบกองอยู่กับพื้นทำให้เขาเบิกตากว้าง บัคกี้เงยหน้าขึ้นเห็นชายร่างสูงในชุดกราวน์สีขาวของหมอสาวเท้าเข้าใกล้ เขาพยายามดิ้นรนออกจากพัธนาการ แต่แน่นอนว่ามันไร้ประโยชน์

เงาดำทะมึนพาดทับเมื่อร่างสูงใหญ่ก้าวประชิดเตียง ผ้าม่านสีเขียวถูกรูดปิดมิดชิด บัคกี้กวาดตามองด้วยความหวาดกลัว และทันทีที่เห็นรอยสักที่โผล่พ้นแขนเสื้อออกมาก็ทำให้เขาแทบสิ้นสติ

“ช่วยด้ว—!!”

เสียงร้องขาดหายเมื่อมือหยาบกร้านกดปิดลงที่ริมฝีปาก บัคกี้ดิ้นพล่านพยายามเอาชีวิตรอด เขาเห็นมือใหญ่อีกข้างที่ว่างเลื่อนมาส์กปิดปากออกเผยใบหน้าเหี้ยมเกรียมของไครซ์

“แกก็รู้ ฉันต้องได้ชิปนั่น…” ไครซ์พึมพำ มือข้างหนึ่งเอื้อมหยิบผ้าขนหนูผืนเล็กที่วางอยู่ที่โต๊ะหัวเตียงแล้วยัดมันเข้าปากของบัคกี้จนแน่นแล้วใช้มือกดปิดซ้ำ

บัคกี้ยกขาขึ้นเพื่อป้องกันตัวแต่ก็พบว่าข้อเท้าทั้งสองข้างก็ถูกล็อกไว้เช่นเดียวกัน เขาพยายามหันหน้าหนี แต่อาการบาดเจ็บที่สะสมทำให้อย่างไรเสียก็สู้แรงไครซ์ไม่ได้ แสงสะท้อนวาววับเรียกความสนใจของเขา มีดพับปลายแหลมสะท้อนกับแสงไฟนีออนบนเพดานเมื่อไครซ์ดึงมันออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกง

“เอาล่ะ จบเรื่องซักที” เสื้อคนไข้ถูกรั้งเปิดออกเผยให้เห็นลำตัวบอบช้ำ ไครซ์กวาดตามองก่อนจะจรดปลายมีดลงบนรอยแผลเป็นที่หน้าท้องของบัคกี้ทันที

ความเจ็บปวดแผ่ซ่านไปทั่วร่างทันทีที่ไครซ์ออกแรง เขากรีดร้องแต่เสียงถูกก้อนผ้าและฝ่ามือของไครซ์ปิดกั้นไว้ กล้ามเนื้อทุกส่วนในร่างกายเกร็งต้าน น้ำตาไหลพรากกับความเจ็บปวดที่หนักหนากว่าครั้งใด กลิ่นคาวเลือดลอยคลุ้ง รู้สึกถึงความเปียกแฉะที่หยดย้อยลงสีข้าง

ไครซ์ยกมีดออกแล้วเก็บมันเข้ากระเป๋า แต่จังหวะที่มันกำลังจะลงมือต่อประตูห้องก็ถูกกระแทกเปิดออก ไครซ์มีทีท่าลังเลแต่สุดท้ายก็ตัดสินใจเอาชีวิตรอด มันวิ่งไปอีกฝั่งเพื่อปีนออกไปทางหน้าต่าง แต่ม่านทางประตูห้องถูกกระชากออกก่อน

“หยุดนะ!…..ไอ้เวรนี่กัดไม่เลิกจริงๆ!”

แซมที่วิ่งเข้ามาเห็นเหตุการณ์ก่อน รีบชักปืนขึ้นแล้วเล็งไปที่ไครซ์แต่ไม่ทันการณ์ ไครซ์หนีออกไปผ่านหน้าต่าง เขาจึงรีบวิ่งตาม ตั้งใจว่าคราวนี้จะต้องไม่พลาดให้คนร้ายหนีไปอีกแบบเมื่อเช้า

“บอกเคทให้ตามดักด้านล่างด้วย!!” แซมตะโกนบอกสตีฟที่ตามเข้ามาทีหลังก่อนจะตามไครซ์ออกไป

สตีฟติดต่อเคททันที และเมื่อพบว่าเด็กใหม่ในหน่วยของเขาที่กองอยู่กับพื้นห้องแค่สลบจึงรีบผละไปดูบัคกี้ แต่ต้องสบถออกมาทันทีที่เห็นสภาพของคนบนเตียง เขารีบกดปุ่มเรียกพยาบาลเป็นอย่างแรกและรีบใช้ผ้าห่มที่เปรอะไปด้วยเลือดพับทบจนหนาแล้วกดปากแผลที่หน้าท้องของอีกฝ่ายไว้ก่อนควานหากุญแจจากเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มที่นอนสลบอยู่แล้วปลดล็อกที่ข้อมือและเท้าให้

“อดทนหน่อยนะ…”

สตีฟพึมพำขณะค่อยๆ ถึงก้อนผ้าที่ถูกยัดอยู่ในปากของบัคกี้ออก เขาหงุดหงิดตัวเองที่ชักช้าไม่ทันการณ์ซ้ำแล้วซ้ำเล่า เสียงหอบหายใจดังขึ้น แนวคิ้วได้รูปขมวดมุ่น เหงื่อผุดพรายขึ้นเต็มใบหน้าจากความเจ็บปวด ดวงตารื้นไปด้วยหยดน้ำมองกลับมา สตีฟรู้สึกถึงจังหวะชีพจรที่เต้นไม่เป็นระส่ำของตัวเองเมื่อต้องเห็นบัคกี้ตกอยู่ในสภาพนี้อีกครั้ง

“ชิป…” บัคกี้พยายามพูด “มันถูกฝัง….ที่นี่”

มือสั่นเทาเปรอะเปื้อนเลือดเอื้อมจับมือเขาให้วางลงตรงผ้าที่กดปิดปากแผล สตีฟมองตามและพยายามเรียบเรียงข้อมูลทุกอย่างในหัว ไม่ว่าชิปที่บัคกี้ว่าคืออะไร มันคงมีความสำคัญกับเหตุการณ์ที่เกิดขึ้นตลอดสามวันมานี้

“ไครซ์จะเอามันไป” บัคกี้พูดก่อนจะจิกปลายนิ้วลงจับท่อนแขนของเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มตรงหน้าอย่างแรงเมื่อเจ็บแผลขึ้นมาอีก

“เข้าใจแล้ว ฉันจะดูแลเรื่องนั้นให้…” สตีฟพยายามกดปุ่มเรียกพยาบาลรัวๆ อีกครั้ง ก่อนเลื่อนมืออีกข้างจับกระชับมือข้างที่เกร็งแน่นของบัคกี้ไว้ เขามองสบตาแดงเรื่อของคนตรงหน้าเมื่อรู้สึกได้ถึงแรงบีบมือกลับมาจึงไล้ปลายนิ้วโป้งปลอบที่หลังมืออีกฝ่ายเบาๆ

“…ชารอน เจอเธอ…แล้วใช่มั้ย?” บัคกี้ถามขึ้น

“ใช่” เมื่อเห็นใบหน้าของเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มขยับขึ้นลงพร้อมคำตอบ จึงถอนใจอย่างโล่งอก

สตีฟเห็นริมฝีปากบางคลี่ยิ้มเป็นครั้งแรก แต่จังหวะนั้นพยาบาลสาวก็โผล่พรวดเข้ามา เขาจึงต้องปล่อยมือผละออกเพื่อหลีกให้เธอจัดการบาดแผล ไม่นานพยาบาลและบุรุษพยาบาลอีกหลายคนก็ตามมาสมทบ กลุ่มหนึ่งวุ่นวายกับการเคลื่อนย้ายบัคกี้ ในขณะที่อีกกลุ่มปฐมพยาบาลเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มที่เพิ่งฟื้นคืนสติกลับมา

* * *

บัคกี้รู้สึกตัวขึ้นมาอีกครั้งเพราะสัมผัสอุ่นๆ ที่ฝ่ามือ เขาลืมตาขึ้น เห็นบรรยากาศของห้องพักผู้ป่วยแบบเดิมเหมือนก่อนหน้านี้ นาฬิกาดิจิตอลที่ผนังฝั่งตรงข้ามชี้ว่าเป็นเวลาเย็นย่ำแล้ว เขาค่อยๆ หลับตาลงอีกครั้งก่อนที่เหตุการณ์ก่อนหน้าจะไหลย้อนกลับเข้ามา บัคกี้สะดุ้งเฮือกลืมตาขึ้นอีกครั้ง เขารีบหันมองข้างเตียงเป็นอย่างระแวดระวัง ก่อนชะงักเมื่อเห็นใบหน้าคุ้นเคยของใครอีกคนข้างๆ

“ช…ชารอน?” ดวงตาสีอ่อนเบิกกว้าง

“พระเจ้า…นายฟื้นแล้ว” หญิงสาวผมบลอนด์ยิ้มกว้างและอุทานอย่างโล่งใจ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของเธอมีน้ำเอ่อคลอ มือเรียวนุ่มนิ่มลูบลงบนใบหน้าของบัคกี้แผ่วเบา

“ท…ทำไมมาอยู่ที่นี่?” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นด้วยความสับสน เขาจับมือเธอกุมไว้ ดวงตาหลุบลงมองอย่างแปลกใจเมื่อพบว่ามือทั้งสองข้างของเขาเป็นอิสระ

“ฉันอยากเจอนาย” ชารอนบอก “ขอโทษนะ ที่ปล่อยให้อยู่ตามลำพังตั้งหลายปี”

“เรื่องนั้นช่างมันเถอะชารอน มันไม่ใช่ความผิดเธอซักนิด..” บัคกี้ส่ายหน้าก่อนแนวคิ้วสองข้างจะขมวดมุ่น “พวกเจ้าหน้าที่ไม่บอกเธอหรือไง… มันกำลังจะมีระเบิดนิวเคลียร์ที่นี่ เธอต้องออกจากแอลเอ”

บัคกี้สอดส่ายสายตามองหาใครอีกคน ก่อนจะพบเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มผมทองนั่งทำหน้าตาบูดบึ้งอยู่ที่โซฟาสีเบจใกล้ๆ กัน

“ไม่..พวกเขาบอก แต่ฉันอยากเจอนายเองบัคกี้” ชารอนว่าพลางเลื่อนมือขึ้นลูบกลุ่มผมสีเข้มของคนตรงหน้าเบาๆ “ฉันอยากมาดูอาการนาย …..อยากรู้..ทำไมอยู่ๆ นายถึงได้ทำเรื่องทั้งหมดนี่”

“เขาเล่าให้เธอฟังหมดแล้วสินะ” บัคกี้ละสายตาจากสตีฟ เขาเห็นใบหน้ามนของหญิงสาวขยับขึ้นลงเบาๆ ดวงตาสีน้ำตาลของชารอนดูเจ็บปวดและผิดหวัง แต่สัมผัสอบอุ่นข้างๆ บอกว่าเธอคงไม่ได้เกลียดเขา

“เพราะอะไรกัน? …เริ่มมาจาก _ฌอน_ อย่างนั้นเหรอ?”

บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้วเมื่อได้ยินชื่อนั้น เวลาผ่านมานานมากพอที่จะทำให้เขาไม่คิดจะรื้อฟื้นเรื่องของคนคนนั้นขึ้นมาอีก แต่แน่นอนว่าคนที่ครั้งหนึ่งเคยเป็นส่วนสำคัญในชีวิตเขาไม่มีทางเลือนหายไปจากความทรงจำ

“เราจะไม่พูดถึงเขาชารอน” บัคกี้พึมพำ และได้ยินเธอถอนใจ เขาจึงอธิบายต่อโดยไม่กล่าวถึงผู้ชายคนนั้น “ฉันต้องใช้เงิน….Little River ก็ต้องใช้เงิน แต่ผู้อุปถัมภ์ของเราแทบไม่มีแล้ว คุณมัวร์ก็ถอนชื่อออกไปหลังจากเธอสอบเข้ามหาวิทยาลัยได้”

“แต่เงินนั่นแลกมาด้วยชีวิตคน….ชีวิตนายด้วยนะบัคกี้ มันคุ้มเหรอ?” ชารอนพูด เธอมองคนเหมือนพี่ชายอย่างไม่เข้าใจ “ที่นายควรทำคือบอกฉัน ..ไม่ใช่ทำตามสิ่งที่ _ฌอน รีฟ_ เคยทำ”

“ชารอน…”

“ฉันไม่ลืมหรอกนะว่านายช่วยฉันไว้หลายอย่าง รวมถึงจากฌอนด้วย.. ฉันเกลียดเขาพอๆ กับนาย แต่เราปฏิเสธการมีอยู่ของเขาไม่ได้หรอกนะ”

ชารอนยังคงเป็นเด็กสาวหัวรั้น เธอไม่สนว่าบัคกี้จะห้ามพูดชื่อใคร เธอแค่คิดว่ามันเป็นสิ่งที่ต้องพูดและบัคกี้จะต้องเข้าใจ เธอเข้าใจว่าบัคกี้ผูกพันธ์กับ Little River แค่ไหน เพราะเธอเองก็ไปเที่ยวเล่นที่นั่นจนถึงไฮสคูล แต่วิธีที่บัคกี้เลือกเพื่อนรั้งบ้านเด็กกำพร้าไว้ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่ถูก

“แค่ตอนนี้ชารอน.. ตอนนี้ฉันเหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะรื้อเรื่องหมอนั่นขึ้นมา” บัคกี้ถอนใจ ชารอนมองคนตรงหน้า สายตาอ่อนล้าที่มองตอบกลับมาทำให้เธอยอมแพ้ หญิงสาวหลุบมองมือใหญ่ที่กุมมือของเธอไว้ แตะปลายนิ้วเบาๆ ที่รอยม่วงช้ำตรงข้อมือ

“ตอนที่ฉันย้ายไปรัฐอื่น คุณพ่อก็เสีย บริษัทมีการเปลี่ยนแปลงและคุณลุงก็เข้ามาดูแล ฉันไม่รู้ว่าคุณลุงถอนชื่อของ มัวร์ ออกจากผู้อุปถัมภ์ตอนไหน แต่พอรู้แบบนี้แล้ว ฉันเสียใจจริงๆ บัคกี้….” ชารอนอธิบาย และคิดว่าบางทีถ้าเธอยังอยู่ที่แอลเอตอนนั้น บัคกี้อาจจะไม่ต้องหลงเข้ามาในเส้นทางแย่ๆ แบบนี้

เสียงเคาะประตูดังขึ้นทำลายความเงียบก่อนพยาบาลสาวร่างท้วมจะเดินเข้ามาพร้อมถาดอาหารบนรถเข็น ขนมปังปิ้ง มันฝรั่งบด แฮม สลัด และซุป ถูกยกวางลงบนโต๊ะแล้วเข็นมาที่เตียง ก่อนเดินออกไป

“มา ฉันช่วยนะ” ชารอนกดปรับหัวเตียงให้ตั้งขึ้นก่อนจะเลื่อนโต๊ะเข้ามา เธอช่วยตักอาหารและปอกผลไม้ให้เสร็จสรรพ บัคกี้จำต้องละเลียดของบนโต๊ะเข้าปากทีละน้อย แม้ว่ากลิ่นอาหารหอมๆ ไม่ชวนให้รู้สึกหิวนักในตอนนี้

* * *

ชารอน ยืนยันจะไม่ออกจากแอลเอ เธอกลับไปพักที่อพาร์ตเม้นต์เหมือนเดิมและจะกลับมาเยี่ยมที่โรงพยาบาลอีกครั้งพรุ่งนี้.. นั่น เป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้บัคกี้หงุดหงิด เขาเป็นห่วงเธอยิ่งกว่าอะไร แต่เธอกลับยังดื้อรั้น แต่อย่างน้อย ตอนนี้ CTU คงใส่ชื่อชารอนเป็นพยานคนสำคัญอีกคน คงไม่ต้องกังวลว่าพวกเจ้าหน้าที่รัฐจะปล่อยให้เธอเป็นอะไรไป

“ฉันอยากเข้าห้องน้ำ” บัคกี้พูดขึ้นแล้วหันไปทางเจ้าหน้าที่หนุ่มที่นั่งอยู่ข้างๆ เขาเพิ่งรู้ตัวตอนนั่งกินมื้อเย็นเมื่อครู่ว่าที่มือเป็นอิสระ ก็เพราะเขายังถูกล็อกข้อเท้าไว้

สตีฟวางโทรศัพท์กับแก้วกาแฟในมือลงแล้วขยับลุกขึ้น ขายาวก้าวไม่กี่ก้าวก็มาถึง มือใหญ่เปิดผ้าห่มออกแล้วปลดกุญแจที่ล็อกข้อเท้า เขาปรับราวกั้นลงแล้วช่วยพยุงคนเจ็บที่เพิ่งได้แผลผ่าตัดเพิ่มมาลงจากเตียงอย่างระมัดระวัง ทุลักทุเลพอสมควรกว่าจะจัดท่าทั้งคนทั้งเสาน้ำเกลือพะรุงพะรังได้

ท่อนแขนแข็งแรงข้างหนึ่งสอดรั้งช่วงเอวสอบเพื่อรับน้ำหนักตัวอีกฝ่ายที่ลงน้ำหนักขาได้ไม่มากนัก ขณะแขนข้างหนึ่งของบัคกี้ถูกจับให้พาดไปกับช่วงไหล่หนากว้างเพื่อพยุงตัว

“นายไม่ต้องกลับบ้านหรือไง?” บัคกี้ถามขึ้นทำลายความเงียบชวนอึดอัด

“เวลานี้ต้องมีคนจับตาดูนายตลอด แถมสถานการณ์ก่อการร้ายก็ใกล้วิกฤต CTU ไม่มีใครได้กลับบ้านมาสองวันแล้ว …ตอนนี่ก็ยังมีชิปที่ผ่าออกมาจากท้องนายให้แก้ปัญหาอีก” สตีฟบอก “ที่ไครซ์ตามหานายเจอตลอด เพราะชิปนั่นมันถูกติดเครื่องติดตามไว้”

“ให้ตาย…..” บัคกี้พึมพำ แม้จะยังไม่แน่ใจว่าชิปถูกฝังอยู่ในหน้าท้องได้อย่างไร แต่คนคนเดียวที่ทำชิปขึ้นมาได้คือ เอ็ดดี้ เคนน์ แปลว่าหมอนั่นต้องวางแผนไว้ก่อนแล้วถึงได้ใส่เครื่องติดตามมาด้วย.. คิดแล้วก็เจ็บใจ ที่ถูกแฮคเกอร์ที่ไม่น่าจะไม่มีพิษภัยอย่างเอ็ดดี้ใช้เป็นเครื่องมือแบบนี้

สตีฟประคองบัคกี้มาจนถึงห้องน้ำ เขาพาทั้งเสาน้ำเกลือ ทั้งคนป่วยเข้าไปถึงด้านในแล้วยืนรออยู่ที่อ่างล้างหน้า ผู้ต้องหาหนุ่มตั้งท่ากำลังจะปลดกางเกง แต่การมีอยู่ของคนตัวโตในห้องน้ำทำให้เขาต้องหันมอง

“ออกไปก่อนสิ” บัคกี้ขมวดคิ้ว

“นายเป็นผู้ต้องหา” สตีฟมองตอบดวงตาไม่พอใจนั่น “อีกอย่าง เมื่อคืนที่โมเต็ลฉันก็เห็นหมดแล้ว นายจะอายทำไม”

“ผู้ต้องหาก็ไม่จำเป็นต้องหน้าหนาแบบนาย คุณเจ้าหน้าที่” บัคกี้บ่น แต่เมื่อทำอะไรไม่ได้จึงพยายามหันหลังบังให้มิดจากสายตาแล้วจึงปลดกางเกง

“ทุกอย่างที่เกิดขึ้นสามวันที่ผ่านมา..” สตีฟวางสายตากับผนังห้องน้ำสีตุ่นพลางยกมือขึ้นกอดอก “ฉันหวังว่ามันจะทำให้นายเลิกปากแข็งกับเจ้าหน้าที่ได้เสียทีนะ”

“ตราบเท่าที่พวกนายดูแลชารอนให้ปลอดภัย ฉันจะยอมให้การทุกอย่าง” บัคกี้ตอบขณะแต่งตัวให้เรียบร้อยแล้วค่อยๆ ขยับตัวมาที่อ่างลางมือ

สตีฟเขยิบตัวออกเมื่อก๊อกน้ำถูกเปิด เขามองผู้ต้องหาหนุ่มล้างมือก่อนจะวักน้ำขึ้นลูบหน้า เห็นรอยม่วงช้ำที่ข้อมือดูจางลงเล็กน้อย บัคกี้พยายามไม่สนใจสายตาคมกริบที่มองมา จงใจจัดการธุระของตัวเองอย่างเชื่องช้าท้าทายความอดทนของเจ้าหน้าที่ข้างๆ เขาเอื้อมหยิบชุดแปรงฟันใหม่เอี่ยมที่วางอยู่ข้างก๊อกน้ำ ค่อยๆ แกะมันออกทีละชิ้นแล้วเริ่มแปรงฟัน

แต่ดูเหมือนเขาจะประเมินสตีฟต่ำเกินไป คนตัวโตเหมือนจะยืนรอได้ตลอดไปจนกว่าเขาจะเสร็จ สาบานได้ว่าเขาไม่เคยแปรงฟันช้าเท่านี้มาก่อน เวลานานขนาดนี้ในปากคงไม่เหลือตรงไหนให้ขัดแล้ว สุดท้ายก็เป็นเขาเองที่ต้องยอมแพ้ บัคกี้ก้มลงบ้วนปากจนเรียบร้อย วักน้ำล้างหน้าอีกครั้งเพื่อเรียกความสดชื่น ถ่วงเวลาอีกนิดด้วยการแสร้งทำเป็นจัดผมยาวยุ่งเหยิงของตัวเอง

“ฉันถูกฝึกมาให้อดทนกับการรอบัคกี้” เสียงทุ้มดังขึ้นอย่างรู้ทัน ทำให้ผู้ต้องหาหนุ่มยอมขยับตัวจากอ่างล้างหน้า ผ้าขนหนูผืนย่อมถูกยื่นมา บัคกี้เหลือบมองคนที่ส่งให้แล้วรับมาซับน้ำจากหน้าจนแห้ง

สตีฟเข้ามาช่วยประคองอีกครั้งเมื่อบัคกี้ตั้งท่าจะเดินออกจากห้องน้ำ แผลทั้งที่ต้นขาและหน้าท้องทำให้เขาขยับตัวไม่ได้ดั่งใจ มือหนึ่งลากเสาน้ำเกลือ มืออีกข้างเอื้อมไปจับแขนของสตีฟเพื่อพยุงตัว แต่การเทความสนใจทั้งหมดไปกับการระวังบาดแผล ทำให้เขาไม่ทันมองทางลาดเล็กๆ ที่หน้าประตู

เสี้ยววินาทีที่ก้าวพลาด บัคกี้สบถคำหยาบลั่นเมื่อเสียหลักเอนไปด้านหลัง แต่ต้องนับถือการเคลื่อนตัวอย่างรวดเร็วของ สตีฟ โรเจอร์ ที่เอื้อมคว้าตัวเขาไว้ได้ทันเวลา ท่อนแขนแข็งแรงสอดรั้งแผ่นหลังเข้าหาตัว บัคกี้ตะเกียกตะกายเกาะไหล่สตีฟเมื่อความเจ็บปวดจากแผลที่ต้นขาแล่นพล่านจากการลงน้ำหนักกะทันหัน

“โอเคนะ?” สตีฟถามขณะช่วยพยุงคนป่วยขึ้นมา

บัคกี้ส่งเสียงตอบรับในลำคอ เขายังเกาะคอคนตรงหน้าไว้แน่นเพราะไม่กล้าลงน้ำหนักขาข้างที่เป็นแผล กลายเป็นว่าเมื่อเงยหน้าขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง ใบหน้าของพวกเขาจึงอยู่ในระยะประชิด

ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนที่สัมผัสได้ชวนให้บัคกี้นึกย้อนกลับไปถึงเหตุการณ์เมื่อคืน.. ความแนบชิดที่ชวนให้ความรู้สึกประหลาดพุ่งพล่านในใจ แบบเดียวกันกับที่เกิดขึ้นตอนที่ซ่อนตัวอยู่ใต้สะพานหลังจากถูกไล่ล่าจนตกลงไปในแม่น้ำ เขาไล่สายตามองใบหน้าที่เพิ่งแอบมองเมื่อเช้า.. ต่างกันที่ตอนนี้ถูกแต่งแต้มด้วยรอยช้ำ และแผลถลอก แต่ไม่ได้ทำให้ความสมบูรณ์แบบนั้นลดลงเลยแม้แต่น้อย

บัคกี้เผลอขยับเข้าใกล้ร่างกายใหญ่โตนั้นขึ้นอีกนิด คิดว่าตัวเองหลงใหลไอตัวอุ่นๆ ของสตีฟเข้าจริงๆ เสียแล้ว.. เขาไม่อยากทำตัวเองเสียนิสัย แต่ยังจำได้ดีว่าเมื่อเช้าเขาตื่นมาด้วยความรู้สึกอุ่นสบายแค่ไหนในอ้อมกอดของหมอนี่

ด้วยส่วนสูงที่ไล่เลี่ยทำให้ปลายจมูกของพวกเขาสัมผัสกัน สตีฟหลุบมองริมฝีปากของคนตรงหน้า เวลานี้ขึ้นสีระเรื่อ ต่างจากตอนช่วยจากโรงนาทีซีดเผือดอย่างน่ากลัว เขาไม่แน่ใจว่าเพราะอะไร…อาจเพราะฝ่ามือเย็นๆ ที่ท้ายทอย หรือร่างกายที่แนบชิด ทำให้เขาถูกดึงดูดให้ค่อยๆ ก้มหน้าลงไป

ลมหายใจอุ่นร้อนอยู่ในระยะประชิดกว่าที่เคย ใบหน้าสมบูรณ์แบบขยับเข้าใกล้จนเขามองเห็นเฉดสีในดวงตาของสตีฟ บัคกี้เลื่อนมือที่โอบรั้งลำคออีกฝ่ายกลับมา ค่อยๆ วางลงบนใบหน้า สัมผัสได้ถึงไรหนวดแข็งๆ ตลอดแนวกราม ก่อนสุดท้ายจะตัดสินใจปิดตาลงเมื่อสัมผัสนุ่มหยุ่นประทับลงมา

เขารู้สึกได้ถึงรสชาติของกาแฟจากริมฝีปากสตีฟ มันประหลาดพิลึกเมื่อผสมกับกลิ่นมิ้นต์เย็นๆ ในปากของเขา ครั้งนี้ยังไม่ใช่จูบที่ลึกซึ้ง.. ก็แค่ละเลียดชิมริมฝีปากของกันและกัน

บัคกี้รู้สึกถึงมือใหญ่ของคนตรงหน้าที่เลื่อนผ่านจากแผ่นหลังลงมาแล้วรั้งที่ช่วงเอวของเขา ปลายนิ้วลูบวนไปมาพร้อมกับที่ริมฝีปากล่างของเขาถูกดูดดึงเบาๆ

บัคกี้ผละออกหอบหายใจชั่วครู่ ก่อนที่วินาทีต่อมาจะถูกริมฝีปากรสกาแฟริดรอนอากาศอีกครั้ง เขาจูบตอบสตีฟ เลื่อนมือที่กอบกุมแนวกรามขึ้นขยำเส้นผมสีทองโดยไม่สนว่ามันจะยุ่งเหยิงแค่ไหน

เขารู้สึกทุกอย่างขาวโพลนและล่องลอย รับรู้แค่เพียงสัมผัสจากคนตรงหน้า เหมือนห้วงเวลาถูกหยุดลงตลอดนาทีนั้น บทบาทเจ้าหน้าที่และผู้ต้องหาถูกลืมเลือนไปชั่วขณะ

จะดีแค่ไหนถ้าให้เรื่องราวทุกอย่างจบลงแค่ตรงนี้..

**>>>>TBC>>>>>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> มาเสิร์ฟตอนที่ 7 แล้วค่ะ!!
> 
> คราวนี้น้องบัคเจ็บตัวหนัก  
แต่ว่าท้ายเรื่อง….พอจะชดเชยให้ได้มั้ยนะ><
> 
> มีตัวละครใหม่ๆ ออกมาเป็นระยะ  
อยากให้เป็นการเดินเรื่องที่ค่อยๆ คลายปมของเรื่องและบัคกี้ออกมาทีละนิดๆ
> 
> หวังว่าตอนหน้า..  
จะมีอะไรที่ทำให้ยัยน้องไม่ต้องเจ็บตัว
> 
> ขอบคุณทุกคนที่เข้ามาติดตามนะคะ  
แล้วเจอกันใหม่ตอนหน้าค่า


End file.
